Initial D From around the world 'prologue'
by Rossriders
Summary: Rewrite of a previous attempt, the tale of an American racer from his start to his encounters with racers around the world, including the Initial D cast. On hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

_Yet another re-upload of my story. In hindsight, removing it in addition to every other story because of a mistake and that action being to compensate I had made perhaps was going too far. I dunno, I didn't feel much motivation to come back here. I don't know if comming back here, at this time is a wise decision either, but I suppose I'll find out or not. From here on in is most of what was origionally written, save for some additional corrections, but I figure at this point I wount correct all the errors. Perhaps it's just in response to Boomchish's E-mail the day I wrote this (which by this point is over a month ago just to clear anything up...), or something, I suppose I just want to show my errors in the past and as the story progresses, just how much harder I try with each chapter since that's just me and my tendency and whatnot, and call me paranoid for thinking I've just said something wrong too... -sigh-..._

_On with the show... _

_----------_

Attempt to rewrite my Initial D fan-ficion From around the world, took a lot of suggestions by Ko-Chan, at this point, it's not that I'm willing to follow anything but from what he said it makes sense to rewrite this, hopefully someone will take a good look at this, it's an honest effort (so was the one before, just misguided for too many reasons...), I dunno if this should be the main or sidestory since I really want to start concentrating on later events but I'll have to think about it more... and now the usual copyrights...

Initial D copyright Shigeno, also US distributor Tokyopop (despite how unless I got something wrong a lot of people seam to hate them...), then comes the car disclaimers that tip off everything. Toyota, Subaru, Nissan, Mazda, Mitsubishi, Honda, Daihaisu, Tomi-Karia, Chevrolet, Ford, Dodge, Shelby, Sallen, TVR, BMW, Ferrari, Lamborghini, Porsche, Lotus, Opel, Mercedes, etc.

Fan-characters and teams are mine, most to all others obviously copyrighted their respective owners, besides that some other notes...

1...I'll try and do my best with the characters, I'm bound to screw something up, even the things that you would figure would stay whatever no matter what (such as the inaccurate thing that Nakazato NEVER wins, if he does, chances are they're not going to mention of it unless he defeats someone like Seiji or Keisuke...)...so don't flame me on that...

2...unlike my last attempt I'm going to try and start at the beginning of Kile's adventure into racing period and go into major points, I'll try and throw in noticeable flaws for him, hopefully I'll do a better job compared to before...

3...I'll try and make them shorter and far less errors but I can only try...

4...I've got more things planed in mind but I'm not going to spoil them before you get a chance to read it...can't reveal everything can I?...

Besides that...enjoy...

Chapter 1: getting started...

"Yes!" A voice shouted in joy... stepping into the large pit garage with tools in boxes on the side...was a very tall kid, looking barely out of highschool and just getting into college, it was clear he was of african american decent due to in part his accent and skin color being a dark brown. He also had short-cut black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a white T-Shirt with blue genes, on the T-Shirt read 'GM' on it in black letters. He was Kile Matrix. He had passed his license tests and received a racing license in addition to a regular one that would allow him to drive any race car save a Formula 1 machine. He looked proudly at his new car, it had yet to be outfitted with specific parts but he didn't care right now as he was too overjoyed at the sight of his new car. Sitting there was a jet black Chevrolet Camaro Z28. Walking up behind in a similar set of blue genes and a black shirt standing just a tad shorter, and showing sign of greater age...a similar face build save for a beard...enough evidence to suggest that this guy was his...

"Is this really my car Dad?" He said both out of excitement and slight disbelief...

"It's you'rs, just as you wanted it."

"YEAH!" he shouted in over etuhasim... "Now I can finally race! I'll start practicing with this car now and learn how to drive it fast! I can prove to those jerks that American cars can do more than go in a strait line!"

"What?" His father asked...Kile had noticed what his father had said and turned around...

"...what did I say wrong dad?"

"You said something about proving American cars can do more than go fast in a strait line...that's an obvious...but what do you mean?"

"Well.."

"But before we go futher...how about we test your Japanese?"

In a fashion only immitable by a Japanese anime his head tilted to the side as he nearly lost balance in response to what his dad had said...a giant sweet drop could have been added to make the point all the more obvious...

"...not again dad...why do I need to keep speaking in Japanese? Not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon right?"

"Well you do want to become a fast racer around the world right?"

He nods... "Yeah..."

"Well you will need to learn how to speak more than one language, sometimes it's those things that can help, not to mention you can speak with the locals without having to pay a translator." his father replied...

"I guess..."

"...now...are we going to finish this conversation in Japanese" he started now speaking in the said set of words...it took a half-second for them to register in Kile's mind as something he could understand as he tried to reply back...he was relatively good but he lacked faith in his ability to say the words spoken usually at the land of the raising sun as he had noticed the sun was starting to set...

"...well..a bunch of kids at school kept talking some stupid things..."

"...stupid things?...what kind of stupid things are you talking about?"

"...Like...they say things like how American cars can only go fast in a strait line and how they would rather spend money on import cars...namley cars like Hondas, Nissans, Mitsubishis...they think a Camaro is a bad car...and any other American car...they were largely ignorant..."

"So why does it bother you? Why do you feel you need to prove them otherwise?"

"Well...they wount stop talking about it and they' real jerks about how I like cars, especially domestic ones, they think I'm an idiot."

"Heh...they think YOU'RE an idiot? Far from it son, you're better than that. Don't let dumb stuff like that get to you, okay? You know better and hell, if you race against them on a road with many turns, you can beat the hell out of them cause by that time you'll be a good driver."

"I guess..."

"So...why not the car out now?...it's 7:30 and we can only keep the track open for another two hours."

"Two hours! Really?...you're right dad, well...I'm going now."

"See ya at home."

"Okay dad."

With that said as the father started walking the short distance to the door at the opposite pit end Kile got into the Z28's cockpit. It was virtually untouched save for when it was delivered and originally assembled as he put on his seatbelt and inserted the key into the ignition.

"_This is it..." _

he thought as he turned it on...the LT1 engine came to life with a low rumbling grow as the tachometer rose from 0 to 3000rpm before idling down to 1000rpm...he instantly grew addicted to the sound of the engine...he heard V8's many times but hearing it when he started one felt and heard like something new...he pressed on the gas and felt the engine suddenly come alive all the more as the tachometer needle rose up to the redline as he let it off as the engine died down to an idle rev...

"_This is SO COOL!"_

he thought...he was maybe 18 but he had some immature thoughts but one is not going to think so straitfoward when they are overjoyed over a new car...he revved it again...liking the metallic rumble of the engine...it was large but it felt powerful, not to mention free breetheing...no turbine to hinder it's breathing at low engine speed as he noticed on his clock 2 minutes had passed...

"_huh?...it felt like a lot longer..."_

He thought...his thoughts still relatively unorganized... he only saw the sun go down future past the pitlane...

"_Well...no time like the present..." _

He thought more as he upshifted into 1st...he gently depressed the gas a little as the car started to move a little faster than he had anticipated as he let off a little...as he pulled just out he turned right...he was a little rugged and rough coming out into the pitlane as he drove down the long distance passing the garages...most them already closed for the night as he pressed the gas future getting it up to 40 mph...

"_I want to get on the track NOW!" _

He thought...showing some impatience as he finally saw open road...

"Yeah!"

he shouted as he pressed the gas all the way... the engine RPM suddenly climbed as he saw the tachometer needle touch the reline, he let of the gas immediately, and after that depressed the clutch, and upshifted from 1st to 2nd gear...he could amost hear and feel the disengaging of one gear to another, the whole monument seamed to have went forever as he let of the clutch and repressed the gas as a fairly long straitaway was coming up...he pressed on the gas more as the car continued to accelerate...he only hear the engine climb more as he saw he was already near redline as he shifted again...2nd to 3rd... a bit rough even with all that forced practice during driving school...but he shrugged it off as he pressed the gas again with his foot as he kept speeding down the strait...he could already see and interpret the corners ahead...he recalled what he did in driving school immediately and pressed the brake pedal with his right foot...as he saw the engine revs drop down to 4000rpm...he downshifted from 3rd...to 2nd...he had noticed he was a little slower as he still had some time to acceleate...he realized he had braked too early but figured that it was okay...at a slow speed he went thru a slow left hand bend that went slighlty uphill...as he cut into the inside of the turn by the apex...nearly going off the grass...he goes full acceleration and suddenly finds the car's rear end swinging around, before he could do anything he was suddenly spinning out of control...time seamed to speed up suddenly around him as everything became a blur... his heart was skipping beats at this...

"_What the hell? What's going on?..."_ he thought

...before he knew it the car was off into the grass a few feet away from a set of tires...as he got relocation of where he was...he saw the tiremarks as to where he slid...he lost control and slid off the track on the outside of the turn off into the grass and went maybe 100 feet or so down before he came to a stop...luckly he was at low speed...it he was going faster...he could have crashed...the thought of him wrecking his Z28 on his 1st day made him want to...

"_...I need to be more careful..." _

he thought...

"_...woah...I didn't know it would come around like that...I though only those turbos could do that... a non-turbo can be like that too?...if you go into a corner at low speed and give too much power and steer too much...I'll spinout...how can I prevent that...?"_

...he thought this as he shifted into reverse...and pressed the gas as his car slowly drove back onto the tracks...he could still see the skid marks as he sighed...

"_Dad's gonna find out I lost control so early...-sigh-then again I'm just getting started...he probally made mistakes like that too when he was my age..." _

He though as he shifted into 1st once more and drove off to try the rest of the course...

Nearly two hours later coming out of the last turn of the course, a fast right hander going downhill leading to the pit lane at high speed was the same Z28...he was now doing well over 100 mph going down into the main road...his eyes were narrowed, his lips shut, his breathing slow as he kept on the gas...he was doing over 140 as the same slow left hand bend as he got to the far outside of the turn...before braking, he felt his body move forward only stopped by the seat belts he tried to fight it keeping himself in the seat as he downshifted from 5th to 2nd...he was still a little rough with the downshifting as he felt almost literally what was going on with the actual transmission thru his hands and feet as he turned into the corner and pressed the gas about halfway down...he could hear and feel the tires threating to lose grip again as he got into as far inside the turn as possible, about 30 or 20 cm of the grass as he saw the exit...he pressed the throttle all the way as he saw the engine RPM climb as he upshifted a gear...he felt himself pushed back again...he was still suprised even after two hours of this cars acceleration...

"_It handles really well..." _he thought...

"_Its heavy but it can hold onto sharp turns and it can accelerate quickly out of corners..." _

he he smiled as he upshifted a gear... "...I must be doing well...it's surprising...could I be this good?...when I'm just getting started?" he thought as he glanced at his watch for an half-second as another sharp right came up...he braked felling himself get pushed foward...held back not so well by the seat belts again as he repeats like before...he presses the gas halfway down before it occurs to him he can press it down even future as the tires still manage to hold on as he exits...

"_Crap!...it's 9:30...I need to get back now!" _

he thought as his car disappeared past another corner...tire screeches could still be heard from far away...

and so ends chapter 1 of Initial D: From around the world, this is only the beginning of Kile's journey into the world of racing as he will soon learn many techniques and meet many drivers... --- Well there you go...hopefully I'll be able to get some confidence into continuing this but we'll only see. Please read and review, and I guess that's it, until next time.


	2. Fill'er up

Chapter 2 - Fill'er up

The next day...

Kile sat in a chair in the garage as he saw the sun set again besides his Z28...it was relatively quiet save for the occasional engine roar as Kile got up, getting ready to get back in the Z28 as he father walked in the pit garage, Kile had noticed and turned his way.

"Hey dad. What's up?"

"Hey son. I couln't help but notice the tire marks on the 1st corner." he said in a casual voice...

Kile felt his heart skip a beat...

"Y-yeah..." he replied... John only chuckled...

"No need to worry son, least you didn't wreck the car. I'm guessing you got your first real taste of oversteer in a different car."

Kile nods... now relieved a bit.. "Yeah...it feels so different from the GT- S and 240..the Corolla was a non turbo while the 240 a turbo...it's just as easy to spin out even though it's heavier."

"Well...weight is weight any way you cut it. But given how the Z28 behaves...there's a reason why it reacted the way it did."

"...why?"

"Judging from the tire marks you entered in at a very slow speed didn't you?"

Kile nods... "Yeah..."

"Tell me, did you recall the rev count just before you pressed the gas again?"

"...not really...I only tell by the sound...it sounded like the engine was just getting back up to speed..."

John nods... "Yep...I knew it.."

"Knew what?"

"Do you know the engine characteristics of the LT1 that powers this Z28?"

Kile shakes his head... "No...not really, why?" John sighed...

"...Son, a key to knowing how to push your car to the limit is knowing your car sometimes. This specific LT1 motor originally came from a Corvette, produces only 285 horses but 324 pound, feet of torque at 2400 rpms, and it lasts for a while too. Given what speed you entered the turn and how you were cornering...its very easy to spin out with this car."

Kile scratched his head... "So the LT1's maximum torque at that low an engine speed makes it that easy to spin out?"

"Not just that Kile, you went in too slow a speed to go at full throttle, don't you remember that when you brake from high speed to low speed...the weight shifts to the front...meaning there's less weight on the rear tires, making the car prone to oversteer. So when you reapplied the gas, there was more grip in the front tires than the rear...hense why you lost control."

"So the shifting of the weight...grip and power was the reason why I lost control."

"Also steering too...that is as important as how much gas or brake you give in addition to what line you take."

The son scratched his head...

"Yeah...now I remember, you said your theory of the fastest driving. Master the 4 elements... line, throttle, brake, and steering, and eventually you'll learn how to run fast."

"Yes, but that's only the 1st step. The 2nd step is learning your car."

"Learn the car?"

"It's arguable these days and no doubt in the future if a success in any race is either credited to the driver or car...in the end its the driver but the question is how much credit. Truth be told the relationship is honesty 50/50, the car, regardless of what it is needs to run at it's best, so the driver needs to run his or her fastest just like the car and vice versa."

"Oh..."

"Your skills so far are best suited for non-turbo FR cars."

"Non turbo FR?"

"Non turbo Front engine Rear drive."

"I knew that...I mean...does it really matter that much if a car has a turbo or not?"

"Yes, even with the advancements of the turbine setup since the 30's, a turbo will always have flaws due to it's construction. It uses exhaust gases to drive a turbine to force more air in for more power, but for it to do that it needs to rotate real fast, thus affecting engine response. A turbo is a welcome friend on a strait but going into and out of corners, it affects your cornering."

Kile thought about this...

"...so on a course with a lot of turns...a car with a turbo would end up actually going slower and slower compared to a car without a turbo."

"Right."

"So why do a lot of cars have turbo anyway?"

"A turbo is a cheaper way for more power despite the need to make the engine internals more stronger and resistant to heat, not to mention all the equipment to make one work properly, aftermarket parts included. It's more trouble in some sense to change the engine to generate more power, and even though it may not always be more powerful than a turbo, a N/A will always be more responsive than a turbo, what's more sometimes you can have too much power for the job."

"...uh..."

"I suggest you stick to a Non-turbo setup for your car and any other, FR as well."

Kile waited a few seconds to ask why only FR...he was unsure if his dad was going to give a lengthly reply to that like he did with N/A vs Turbo...then he decided...

"Why only FR?"

"Well...for starters it's a driveline you're most used to, and also because a 4WD for your case would work against you than for you."

"But one of my driver's test had me driving that Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution I...I did well...but that car understeers too much..."

"That's it there."

"What?..."

"A 4WD or AWD transfers power to all four tires. A 4WD is supposed to be more stable than a FR...but it tends to understeer more, it's more like a FF but comparable to MR. But the hardest part of a 4WD is entering corners at steeper angles and constantly pressing the gas, what's more 4WD for your style would be better for muddy roads than tarmac...then again given you're more fixed on FR than anything else...you would probally be better with an FR on even snow than a 4WD."

Kile was unsure how to respond to that save for feeling slightly insulted and disappointed at himself from that comment...unable to handle a 4WD?...

would I be crazy to say that sounded like an insult than a complement? Is a 4WD really THAT hard to drive?"

"Actually a 4WD in one sense was made to make up for a lack of skill...becuase it can provide things an FR under normal driving conditions would not be able to. Stability included. On another, you have to change your mindset a great deal to even begin to try and go at a high pace with it compared to a FR, power transfered to the other two tires truely makes a difference. There is a technique though that applies to both, but for now we'll focus on FR."

"What would that be Dad?"

"The driving style known as drift"

"Drift? Like a powerslide?"

For John... the words 'powerslide' and 'drift' did not exsit to define the same thing...and after hearing that left him without words for a moment...

"... ... ...Baka...a drift is very different from a powerslide..."

"Baka?"... Kile replied...

"...a powerslide is when you open the gas on the exit of a turn and you skid all over the palce...it's elementary and it's only best to avoid spinning out, or simply stated a power-over. A drift is when you are skidding before or at the start of a turn getting your car as sideways as possible...with proper countersterring, throttle and brake...you can enter and exit a corner at high speed this way, it's the fastest way thru a corner in this sense not to mention it looks the greatest."

"Drift..."

"I'll show you myself..."

"Eh?"

"Come with me...I'll show you with your car."

"W-wait a second dad, MY car?"

"Yes, it would be best to show it that way."

"...but the suspension is normal, and the tires are too...this car doesn't even have bucket seats yet."

"Lets just go son, trust me on this one."

Kile sighed and nodded as they walked to his car. John opened the drivers side and got in, Kile got in not long after and the instant Kile fastened his seatbelt John started the engine. It came to life with a roar as Kile knew as John upshifted into 1st...he drives out of the garage and onto the pitlane...in less time than Kile took the day before they were out of the pitlane as John floored the accelerator, more so than Kile did as he felt himself pushed back into the seat, John on the other hand looked almost unfazed by the pushing G forces as the 1st turn, the uphill left bend came up fast...

"Uh dad...are you...gonna slow down...?...dad?..."

They were less than 300 meters away as Kile immediately grabbed the bar just above and right of his head with his right hand bracing for a turn...150 meters to go John pressed the brakes, Kile felt his body jerk forward, only stopped by the seatbelts, John on the otherhand seamed to look almost unaffected as he downshifted from 6th to 2nd in a smooth fashion, the roar of the engine from 3rd to 2nd louder than from when he downshifted from any other gear as he turned into the corner before countersteering giving full throttle as Kile felt the rear of the car swing from right to left...

"crap!"

...Kile found himself screaming uncontrollably as he could almost see in front of him the edge of the track appearing almost parallel to where he was looking before he noticed the car was quickly sliding back into a strait line all in dizzying blur, the standard seats did little to keep him from being thrown all over the place as a sharp right turn came up...

"...please...slow...down...Dad!..."

Almost immediately after John had recovered from the 1st drift, he still kept the gas pedal down as he continued steering left as the car continued to skid going into the right turn, his car was literally sideways as he cleared the entrance, nearly touching the grass on the apex and immediately he reduced countersteering, little by little to none as the exit approached.

Kile took this short moment to take a breath as a sharp left was now ahead of them going downhill at a 30 degree delcine...His eyes widened as the corner quickly apprahced...John still looked unfazed by what was affecting Kile as he pressed the brakes with his right foot...having the toes on the brake itself while the heel on the gas, on the same instant he pressed the gas he pressed the clutch as the engine RPM raised to nearly redline before he continued turning in...the car once again sideways but now at the exit of this turn...

...Kile wondered why for an instant before his mental knowledge of the course made him look forward to see a sharp right turn...the car continued to skid, it looked almost as if someone was drifting for a turn opposite of what was actually threre as the car suddenly snapped with great force in the right direction as the front right tire again was barely touching the grass on the apex of that turn before finally the car recovered nearly going off the grass on the exit...he calimly upshifts into a higher gear as he looks at his son...

"...well son..."... John calmly said...

"...do you have a bit of a better understanding to what drifting is?"

Kile...barely hearing what his dad had said...too distracted by everything going on around him...fainlty nodded...as his mind was all chaos yet blank at the same time in reaction to all that was hapening...John only cracked a smirk that Kile did not see as he knew his son would react that way as Kile's eyes were wide open as the next series of turns were coming up...

"_...incredible...just amazing... ... what in the hell is going on!...is he doing this with my car?...oh my G--"_

Once again mental knowledge of the track suddenly made him stop as a long sharp right hairpin came up... John kept on the gas...Kile gritted his teeth...fighting the impulse to scream as John braked again...this time the force not feeling as strong as before...but the immediately feeling of being thrown left was as the car swerved violently nearly going sideways on the entrance as once more the front end seamed nearly parallel to the curving track as the right front tire was less than a inch from the ripple strip on the far inside as the car started drifting to the outside on the exit, the left tires nearly going off into the grass as it sped on...

Minutes later the Z28 pulled into the garage and came to a stop as John cut off the engine, allowing it to enjoy a cool down, opened the door and calmly stepped out...a few seconds later Kile opened his door but it took him much longer to actually have the door out enough for him to get out as he nearly collapsed getting out...his face showing surprise, awe, and yet at the same time a bank mind as he tried to stand...he blinked...

"_...I've seen dad drive like this before...but this is the 1st actually time I actually rode in a car he was driving on a searous level..."_

he thought... he slowly turned back to the black Camaro...unsure if that really was the same car he had drove yesterday...he blinked and walked over to it... he laid his hand on the right rear tire for a instant before withdrawing his hand... a second longer and his hands would have felt a slight burn... they were still hot... this was no dream...

"_...he drifted with a car he never actually drove before...and...he was doing it so well...my Z28 is actually fast...so fast..."_

"Hey...Kile."

John called... Kile's train of thought was interrupter as he looked at his father...

"Yeah... dad?" his voice suggesting he was still suprised...

"So now son, do you have an idea now of what drifting is?"

He nodded faintly... "...an idea...yeah...but...dad...how were you able to drift with a car...you never drove before?"

"...well...it takes skill..."

"...skill?"

"...it takes time, determination, and practice on a constant basis to some scale. It's not something that can be easily taught or learned. Even with all you've got from the racing school you still have a very long way to go."

Kile sighs and nods... "Yeah..."

"Don't get discouraged..."

"I'm not..."

"...you sound like it..."

"...sorry..."

"Don't be...just keep at it, to first learn what you can do, you first need to understand your car inside and out. Once you reach that, once you reach the limits of your car, then push beyond that and apply yourself."

"...?...uh...dad...what's that supposed to mean exactly?"... Kile asked...

"Once you get there, you'll understand."

"Right..."

"Well..."

John takes a look at his watch... "You've still got a few good hours of track time...I suggest you try and practice some more with your car...don't try and do what I just did immidately...first you need to see how far you can push your car without losing it's grip...then try and learn how to manage without it...once you get past that, everything will be clear to you. I'll be at home son. Later."

"Right dad...see ya."

"Oh yeah...before I forget, in about 2 weeks, your car's going to be outfitted with a number of parts for racing purposes."

"Parts?"

"Yes. A car usually built to race has some parts that allow certain things about the car to be adjusted."

"What kind of parts?"

"Well, for starters a fully adjustable transmission, same for suspension, racing brakes, and a muffler and air cleaner for more power."

Kile scratches his head... "Do I really need those parts?"

"You actually are going to get a lot for this car."

"Why? Couln't this car be race...able as it is?"

"Yes, but if you want to unlock your vehicle's potential sometimes you need to install parts to achieve that. But even so, your car will still require a LOT of skill to drive with, unmodified or modified, a car is useless without a skilled driver."

"...okay..."

John sighs... "...well...least I'm certain for now neither I or your mother didn't spoil you after all during your childhood." he replied with a smirk

"...dad..." Kile replied... a hint of embarrassment in his voice...

"Well...I'm off. Be back at the house by 10."

"Okay dad..."

With that John walked out of the garage, a half minute later, Kile heard the roar of a familiar big block V8 engine as a 69' Corvette Stingray drives out from the garage onto the road leading off the track and eventually to a highway...Kile looked back at his Camaro...he sighs...he repeats what his father said in his head...

_"...understand the car...inside and out..."_

He sighs again and gets into the Z28...He starts it...revs it twice and pulls out of the pits...in a short time he was on the track as the 1st turn came up...

"Understand the car inside and out...well...guess this is a real start of a long relationship...don't you agree.?..."

he muttered to the car as he braked turning in before applying the gas partly as he cleared the corner at a moderate speed...he upshifts a gear as he clears it, a bit more smoothly than yesterday as another corner approached...

"_...I look forward to it...I am going to be a great racer!" _

he thought as he braked for the next turn...

---

Well there goes chapter 2. Not my absolute best but I wanted to establish a few things. For one John, Kile's dad has incredible skill, think of him as the American equivalent to Bunta, save for a few things I woun't spoil now for you, from here on in hopefully the chapters will get better.

And just in case you were wondering, yes the Corolla GT-S is the US model for the AE86 Trueno that is the infamious 86 (or 'hachi-roku') of Initial D driven by the one and only Fujiwara 'Tak' Takumi, and yes it was one of Kile's first cars to drive besides what he did drive in driving school, why it's mentioned may be explained later on.

Although I made the decision final to keep Kile with the Z28 Camaro, I wanted to also point out that he has had experince with other cars, reason he spun out with the Z28 the 1st time is the simple fact he's unfamiliar with the car. He's no Fujiwara Takumi but trust me he'll be on that level in time.

I guess that's it until the next chapter


	3. Ordinary

Chapter 3 - Ordinary

2 weeks later...

On a mountain road somewhere in USA, it was the crack of dawn...the rays of the sun had slowly begun to dimly illuminate the forest and the mountain sides and the streets itself...from here one could tell it was spring due to the leaves forming on the trees...

...the subtle sound of the wind mixed with the chirping of birds, and other animals...all suggested this was that time of the year in this part of America...

...and all those sounds...all seamed to have come to a cease as a half second later...the mountain seamed to have filled with the sound of an engine...it's roar was deep and raspy, rough yet fluid...it mixed with the screaming of tires, coming around a fast left hand corner at high speed was the Camaro Z28...sounding different from before...on the outside one would notice the right height sat lower than before by a few inches...as the car cleared the corner onto a short strait one noticed the mufflers were different, instead of having a rectangular end, they were larger and more round...immidately suggesting it was a different type...

...inside Kile matrix, wearing a gray shirt with blue genes sat in a dark blue racing grade bucket seat, as he upshifted a gear...this time with more smooth progression from 2nd to 3rd similar to his father, he slams on the gas as the car continues to accelerate, not long he upshifts into 4th gear before reapplying the gas...his face showed concenration...his eyes narrowed and focused, concentrating on the road ahead...everything seamed to blur past him doing well over 100 mph...

_"...these new parts..."_

he thought upshifting into 5th...

_"...the car runs so much better compared to before..."_

A turn comes up a fast uphill right hand bend...he pressed the brakes as the car weight shifts foward...Kile didn't feel as affected by the G-forces as before thanks to the multi-point harness seatbelt set he was wearing as he downshifted gear by gear...still rough on downshifting as he felt thru the stick and noticed by the revs...he lightly applies the gas as he turns in, as he approaches the apex, he applies more gas and as he clears it gives full throttle as he unshifts into 3rd as he gets on another short strait before...

"_...I feel more confidence in this car...I feel more and more comfortable with it..."_

A sharp left hairpin bend going downhill on a steep decline comes up...

He brakes again..downshifting into 2nd, he goes for the far outside of the turn before immediately going for the far inside to the apex, nearly hitting the guardrail as he presses the gas pedal all the way coming out...as he unshifts again into 3rd gear...

"_...amazing..."_

A half hour later...the Z28 Camero was pulling back into the track and into the garage...Kile had noticed that his father and another person, of Caucasian decent standing not too far off, this man was wearing a black shirt with blue genes...on the back of the black shirt read "BACK OFF!", he was nearly bald, as he turned Kile had noticed he was wearing sun glasses, they were talking about a few things before the man left...one could hear John say "see you around then" just as Kile finally parked the Camero in the garage he got out...John turned in Kile's direction...

"So son..." John started... "How does the car feel now?"

"It feels great dad!" Kile answered...

"Whatever you did, it feels so much more stable, I can step on the gas more without worrying about losing traction and I can corner so much more compared to before. Do all cars equipped with these parts handle like this?"

"Actually son, the reason why your car handles like that besides the parts, is because the way I set up the car is the chief reason for why it runs the way it does."

"Eh?"

John sighed... "As a person he's intelligent, when it comes to cars he's just an idiot..." he thought... "...Kile, when parts like a racing suspension set, or a transmission or whatever is put on, it doesn't automatically make the car run better, it's up to the user or mechanic to setup the car the right way according to the skill of the driver in addition to the conditions before hand so it can run fast."

"...so you're saying that even though the parts are purchases, it was your imput into just how they're setup...is the reason why my car runs like it does?"

"Yes. You just may get something yet...The setup I gave you is best for beginners..."

"Beginners?"

"Yes, even with all that you've learned, from when you drove all those Go- Karts, even when I let you drive the GT-S and 240 when you were what?...12...14...up and down the mountain route between home and that station...you still have a long way to go...the Camero is a much different machine than the Trueno or 240..."

"_Trueno_?...I though it was a Corolla..."

John nearly lost balance al la anime at his mistake... a anime sized sweatdrop would have made things more obvious...

"...I meant Corolla son."

"Why did you say Trueno anyway?"

"...I...I was thinking about a different car...that's all..." He replied... but then thought...

"_Yes...maybe different...not so compared to the US and Japanese versions...the same car that I lost to...but it wasn't the car...it was Bu--_"

"Uh dad?" Kile said interrupting John's slight trance

"Yeah?"

"I guess mom was right when she said I'm like you when you were younger, that sounded like that car did remind you of something else..."

"It's really noting to get concerned about."

He replied trying to close that subject a bit...

"Ooookaaay dad." The son replied confused at his father...

"Whatever son, tonight the track time is going to be a little limited."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because son...last week another team challenged us to a downhill and on the mountain, in addition to a feature drag race...heh...we'll just use the drag race as an apatizer...the real fun will be the actual runs up and down the mountain. The battle will be tonight at 11:00 PM."

"Another team?"

"Haven't you notice how often other racing teams know about us and take us on?"

"Yeah but...as far as I know...your team is the best as far as racing goes..."

"Heh...maybe, we are fast but sooner or later...we gota quit and leave the job to the next generation."

"Next Generation?...wait a second...you mean someone like ME?"

"Of course. I can't keep racing forever and someone needs to replace me sooner or later, and why not my own son?"

John replied...maybe Kile was a bit slow on the person thing as well as this seamed like new news for him to take on all at once...

"B-But...I can't be like you!...I'm not skilled enough!"

"Not yet son. It's been only 2 weeks, and 2 days but you've gotten more in hang of this car, compared to the 3 months it took me to get used to the Corvette Stingray..."

"But dad...that car was made in the 60's...this is the 90's...cars today are easier to drive..."

"Wrong, _many_ cars are easier to drive, your Z28 Camero is not much different from my Corvette if we look beyond something obvious, the era your car was made makes no difference as to just how easy or hard it drives, you have an easier time being able to adapt to cars compared to when I was your age. Then again that's how it usually works with parent to child progression. Wouldn't you agree?"

"...you honest think I really will be _that_ good, _better_ than**_ you_**?..."

"...you will...it just takes time...the child tends to learn a little more than the parent...it's common sense..."

"...maybe...so...who's gonna run in the battle?"

he said trying to re- direct attention from himself...

"I will run the downhill with my Stingray, Jack will take care of both the uphill and feature drag race with his ZR-1."

"Is that what you 2 were talking about before?"

As if on cue, both father and son's ears were filled with the ear splitting scream of a highly tuned V8 able to rev to a high speed as a jet black ZR-1 corvette drove just outside the garage, Jack inside. One could immediately tell it was no ordinary ZR-1, it sat significantly lower compared to the stock one, it's exhaust sound was not far off from a typical race car's sound, to top it off, the hood itself was not normal it was a carbon fiber hood built specifically for this car as would another As jack got out he had a small grin on his face...

"You sure it's okay to use this car? With this machine, they will not know what will hit them on the 1/4 mile...and then they will just remain slack jawed once this thing hits the turns...hell...it'll feel like the car won this race over the driver."

"Maybe...but we don't have any other car ready for both the drag strip and the touge besides this car right now, and setup and testing is not possible now, it's the only car we can tackle both with no prior practice."

"..heh...okay...those punks with their imports woun't know what hit em, then they'll see why we are the most respected and feared team around here."

"Yeah"

"Uh dad..." Kile said...

"...I'll be at the battle...but do you mind if I leave now?"

"Sure, just be at the mountain by 10:30."

"Why? Doesn't the battle start by 11:00?"

"Yes but I'd rather have you there earlier, and also for another reason."

"What?"

"You'll find out soon enough"

"...Uh...Okay dad..."

With that Kile walked to his car..stared and drove off...he thought to himself...

"_I wonder if we'll completely dominate tonight battle?...-sigh-...guess I'll find out at 11PM."_

Back at the garage just before Jack and John were about to head out...

"...so...you talked to him about the plan?"

Jack asked...his voice a little more serious...

"...he dosen't know it quite yet...he knows sooner or later he'll have to go against other racers...I've been deciding or not if I should make it the sooner...but anything he'll go thru in his racing career, he can only use to get better if he knows how to. What dosen't kill you will only make you stronger."

"...so is he going to run tonight?"

"...I'll make the final decision once he gets there...either way...the result will be the same..."

"...heh...you're that confident about your son?"

"Of course, he's learned too much to lose easily...he's not there yet but perhaps for now he can do it..."

"...well...as you said regardless of he wins or loses...it woun't kill his career...well...I'm going to take this for a few runs to see if the engine is still in top shape."

"Okay."

"Later John."

With that Jack gets back in the ZR-1...revs it a few times as one could again hear the ear splitting shriek of the engine as it took of heading down the pit road... less than a minute later the air seamed to have been filled with the screaming of tires mixed with the wail of then 8 cylinder engine...

So ends the 3rd chapter, at 11:00 PM tonight at the local mountain roads, will be battle...little does he know of what will happen...and will prove an experience essential to his development as a racer... --

----

A/N Phew...well chapter 3 took a bit shorter time than chapter 2, sorry if you're still expecting some races (if anyone actually reads this period...), that will happen soon enough, hell, for the Anime (at least) it was 3 episodes before an actual battle began besides the 1st time Keisuke ran into Takuimi on episode 1. Just wait for chapter 4, you may be impressed.


	4. The people that we love speed kills

FATW Chapter 4: The people that we love (Speed kills)...

-sigh-, sorry for the long time for an update, been busy on the art front and other things (if anyone is even remotely interested in what art I do, just go to...er never mind...I don't think they would allow me to put up URLs anywho...), not to mention I had put a version of chapter 4 with a writer's meeting that went thru the obstacle coarse and failed as far as I felt, not to mention a blow to my ego despite how I was uncertain about that chapter, I may put it up someday bout doubtful because some car freaks will go over it like black on beans. Not to mention it was indirect bashing on Fast and Furious style cars (I didn't hate the movie but I didn't love it either...)...then again it's the very same case for this re-worked chapter...oh well I suppose...chapter is going to be a bit crappy but it's a first-race chapter and they always are crappy...first times for most things save for few things usually are...so just try to enjoy...

Okay enough of my words...just go on and read...please?...

Chapter 4: Speed Kills...introduction to battle start

Time: 10:25 PM EST

Place: Karis Mountain

State: XX

Country: U.S.A.

Challenge:... Striker Street team vs Stingrays Racing Team

Races: 1/4 (400m est...) drag race, Uphill mountain run, Downhill mountain run

Winning conditions: Best 2 out of 3

Cars and drivers

Strikers:

Jeager - Mazda RX-7 FD3S - 490bhp - Will run uphill

Brandon - Toyota MR2 GT-S SW20 300bhp... - Will run downhill

Chris - Nissan 240SX RPS13 - 500bhp - Will run drag race

Stingrays:

Jack - Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1 - 580bhp - Will run Drag race and Uphill

Kile - Chevrolet Camaro Z28 - 330bhp - Will run downhill (note: has yet to actually know he will do so...)

It's close to pitch black over Karis mountain... the mountain itself is fairly rough with dense forest covering the majority of it. Only 2 actual roads have been built on this mountain...and despite some matience, it's rough and coarse, and due to the heavy forest, it's prone to constant debris from the trees, leaves, branches, and sticks sticks, can litter this road making it difficult for normal travelers, and a nightmare for any racer.

The roads themselves are barely 2 lanes wide, from the top to the bottom, although there are not as many corners as other mountains, the turns themselves are sharp and steep, often blind and sudden, making up for their lack of quantity in quality as far as difficulty and danger were concerned. City planners for the mountain never assumed at the time that anyone would attempt any race here, it's a dangerous road reserved for only seasoned drivers or those who were incredibly cocky or stupid. Infact, most of any 'popular' races were only held at the mountain summit, one of only 2 places across the entire mountain where there is a stretch of strait road long enough to do a drag race. Many seldom ever took on driving the route for the uphill or downhill.

Save for the Stingrays, they hold the 'official' track records for the uphill and downhill. The uphill and downhill records were set by 2 different Corvette Stingrays tuned for each specific run. Exactly what 2 Stingrays was never taken into account at the time. Only Jack Arzan and Michael Jonathan, 2 of the best of the team know that. To this day few ever try to take on the team on these roads due to just how dangerous they are. Most racers and would-be racers just take to the drag strips.

Today however was a different story as 3 racers decided they can take on and defeat the stingrays on all 3 fronts. A German American who went by the name of Jeager, whose name meant 'hunter', who drove a Mazda RX-7 FD3S in yellow and black.

Of course it's no ordinary RX-7 FD3S, externally, it had a lower ride height, a modified rear wing and other external changes. It's paint job of yellow and black was in an extranvangant fashion that looked like something out of a certain movie despite how that movie would not be out for half a decade. Internally, a modified suspension, transmission and engine were also other changes. The FD's rotary engine had strenghed internals and a turbo kit that boosted it's power north of 450 brake horse power. This was at the cost of engine response...he could only use all 490 or so horses at around 6000 revolutions per minute. Same for the torque, and above 5000 rpm was when the turbo kicked in full swing.

For years Jeager had trained hard to deal with turbo lag, but even with what he had...his car could still be only at it's strongest on the straits...even with his skill, the turbo held him back by a great deal. But up to this point, he had no opponent on the uphill or even downhill who could follow him from start to finish on straits or turns. In the middle of the US, he was considered one of the best if not the best out there. Today he was going to get a rude awakening to the major flaw of his car.

The downhill spealcist of the strikers is Brandon. Of African American decent like Kile whom drives a MR-2 GT-S or an SW20. The SW20 has a turbo like the RX-7 but is a smaller, less powerful kit compared to the RX-7's, more for the case of downhill running as just over 300 horses are generated just over 6000 rpm. Being a MR, this MR-2 had an advantage compared to most cars and with Brandon's skill...it was very fast. Like the RX-7, it had a few changes such as a body kit and a replaced rear-wing, but most changes were forced internally, including a triple plate clutch and racing fly wheel, in addition to a well tuned suspension. Overall a packed nearly perfect for taking on any place as far as he was concerned.

Similar to his leader, he feels he has no opponent too great...but like Jeager, he's going to get a challenge that would make him-re think what he thought before.

Chris, of American decent drove a 240, a.k.a. the 180 in Japan, his 180, like the MR2 and RX-7 had some extravagant external changes, out of the 3, this looked like a car that would quite need all the external changes that some would call a 'ricer' if they were ignorant to it's heavy modifcations under the hood and elsewhere. It's engine is a 2.0l Inline 4 Turbo, a SR20DET, but not ordinary by any means, a number of heavy internal modifications, including a very powerful and large turbo kit, boosted power north of 500 horses, but this power could only kick into full force approaching the redline. But given how this specific car, unlike the other 2 were tuned to run a drag strip, this would be no problem...maybe...in addtion...he (and the the other 2) had a dirty upper hand if he ever found himself outclassed in strait away acceleation...a secret that is today known thanks to a movie that would come out just after the turn of the century...least to the masses anyway...

On the opposing side were 2 cars. One of them was the Corvette ZR-1. Unlike the 3 Japanese cars, this ZR-1 showed as little show as possible and even compromised a bit of it's potential to conceal what it could do. Internally, it's shy of being a GT-1 racer, besides a near bare-bones cockpit, heavy engine modifications to the LT5 5.7l V8 had power cranking over 580 horses near the redline of 8000 rpm. For the rest of the car to handle this, modifications to the drive train and the rest of the structure were made. A racing grade transmission, fly wheel and triple plate clutch were part of the package, in addition to a proper suspension setting perfect for not only the drag strips, but running the uphill for this road.

Externally, again almost no show, the ride height was lowered a bit and racing quality mufflers replaced the originals, and at the speeds it could reach on even the uphill...would actually require a wing and body kit to keep the car on the ground...least on the downhill...if he ever thought about running a car of such high power down the road...at the least, a body kit would be of some necessary requirement...but since that car was tailored just to run the uphill and drag strip...more emphasis on the uphill...he opted not to have it on this car...not yet anyway...

Lastly, the Camaro Z28... a recent addition to the roster of Stingray cars, a 1994 model, equipped with de-tuned LT-1 motor from a Corvette. Standard, 285 horses stem at just over 5000 rpm, while a bone shattering 324 pound feet come at 2400 rpm, and lasts for a sufficient time, it's high end power combined with low end torque give it incredible response for a giant engine. The only modification so far to the engine has been a racing intake and exhaust system, boasting power just north of 330 horses, and a equal amount of torque increase approaching 380 lf-ft if not over it. Even with it's weight of 3500lbs...and with stock suspesnion...it's cornering ability is within the same league as a Nissan R32 Skyline GT-R, regardless of the track it could be raced on.

Other changes included an adjustable suspension set, same for the racing transmission in addition to full customize Limited Slip. The transmission has with it a double plate clutch and a racing flywheel, the original driveshaft is also replaced with a carbon fiber type.

Externally, no real change has been done to the car save what can't be unnoticed for internal changes, in addition to 5 spoke rims that were black like the car. This was Kile's machine.

Kile himself is still a relative rookie even with what experience of cars he has under his belt, he had ways to go, especially with a car he barely had 2 weeks to get accustomed to. Despite adapting quickly...he needed more experience...not just necessarily time wise...but also on impact on undergoing a certain event...

His father...if Kile did arrive at around 10 PM...would decide if Kile will run tonight or not...and Kile has close to no clue about it...

It's close to 10:30 PM this night...it would have been nearly pitch dark save for street lights at the mountain summit...if not for the a few hundred lights made by various cars, flares, flashlights and other means of illumination as a few dozen cars were parked at the 'meeting' area of the mountain route on one of the 2 stretches of strait road suitable for drag racing. Many of the cars there were import models, namely those from Japan including Hondas (many, many hondas), Toyotas, Nissans, Mazdas, etc... some of them having the 'ricer' look of excessive external modifcations...some of them showing almost none...some of them suggesting they may be 'sleepers' and all else in between... a few models on the other hand were domestics but oddy enough did not get the same attention...many more people were here too...a lot of them in this area...but some deciding to actually go and sit along the side off the road on the route selected for the uphill and downhill runs. There were some suggested spots for spectators known otherwise as 'galleries' and because the Stingrays were the fastest in this area, many came to see how they would fair against an outsider. Due to just how dangerous Karis mountain is, if not for some lights and other things...these people were almost invisible in the depth of the night.

On one end was the Strikers, their 3 cars and 3 respective drivers waiting...on the other were the ZR-1 and Stingray Corvettes. Jack and John calmly waited just beside their cars...John pulled up his right hand to reveal to his view his watch as it read 10:28...

"Hey John...!"... Jack called...

"You sure he'll be here?"... John merely smiled... "He'll be here." He replied with calm attitude and absolute calmness... and even a bit of confidence mixed with arrogance... as he walked up to Jeager...

"So...are you ready?" John asked...

"Of course..." he replied... "...you know...I doubt either of those cars will stand a chance against us...the fastest on this mountain perhaps the rest of the world is not you or anyone else but us."

_"...blah blah blah..." _

John thought...

"...we haven't raced yet...so no one can say much of anything..._espically _the challenger. You can't make such a claim. No one can, you can only find out if you race."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see."

John then turned his head nearly the opposite way as he heard the faint sound of another V8 before it got louder...

"...and I think our downhill runner has just arrived." John continued with a smirk...

"Eh?"

Jeager replied confused... as the black Camaro Z28 pulled in...everyone started to stare at the car as it pulled closer to the cars scheduled to race tonight as Kile stepped out. Some all around gave gasps and other comments...

"...woah he's cute..." one girl said...

"...he's young..." said someone else...

Kile could barely hear just what they were saying...but at the least it occurred to him they were looking at him and talking about him for a reason as he looked almost dumb foundedly at the challengers before looking at his father...

"Uh...dad?...why is everyone looking at me?" He started...

John only smiled... "That's because you're to run the downhill tonight."

"W-...w...**_what?_**..."

Due in part to the fact he had close to no idea he would race...this caught him off guard...

"W-wait a second...I know you said before sooner or later I would have to race but...now?...but..."

"...no buts son...just drive you usually do, I promise you wount lose."

"But...dad..."

"Are you searous?"

Chris started...he was not the slightest impressed by the presence of the Camaro...nor was he by any of the other domestic machines...

"That LITTLE punk is supposed to race?..." and breaks into laugher... "...this is a joke right?...he's only what?...18?...and he's going against US?..."

"Quiet... Chris..." Jeager interrupted...

"What?...you really think this kid has got what it takes to beat this team?...with a Camaro Z28 of all cars?...he might as well get a Mercedes...both are good only for looks..."

_"What!"_ Kile thought...those words came back like a headache...

'_Might as well get a Mercedes...both are good ONLY for LOOKS...'_

That struck a nerve with Kile as his eyes suddenly narrowed and anger started to show in his face...

_'Now I'm pissed!...he's not getting away with that!'_ he thought to himself...

...but before he could walk over and say anything...to his suprise Jack was already in his way stopping him from going even a foot...

"W-wh--"

"Hey kid...don't lose your temper, it's not worth the lost brain cells." Jack simply replied...

"But he--"

"No..." John continued... looked at his father and Jack confused for a second before his his anger stared to subside...

"...just run the downhill and don't smash up the car. If you don't crash...you'll win."

Kile sighed... "...alright..." not even sure if he should say anything else as he walked towards his car...

_"...whoever the hell he is...he's got some nerve..." he thought as he got into his car... as he was fastening his seat belts... a 6 harnesses as he laid his hands on the steering wheel... "...this is not a bad car...it's a good car...I wount lose to ANY car with this one...espically to close minded idiots like that guy..."_

It was then that Jack walked up calmly to the driver's side of Kile's car...

"Just to let you know kid...you're going to have to wait a bit...we need to get the drag race over with...then I'll run the uphill...you will run the downhill...okay?"

Kile nodded... "Okay..."

"Good."

A few minutes later...the 240 lined up at the starting line along with the ZR-1, both their engines reved...the high pitched wail of a turbo could be heard in the Nissan while a ear splitting shriek was heard from the ZR-1...Jeager walked between the 2 cars just ahead as he put his hands up...

"I'll start the countdown!" he shouted...

"Ten seconds!...Ten!...Nine!...Eight!...Seven!...Six!...Five!...Four!...Three!...Two!...One!...GO!"

Both car's rear tires spun with great speed as smoke was kicked up in the air...an instant felt like forverver as an instant later...both cars were off...both drivers were forced into their seats by the sudden forces as a result of the sudden acceleration...Jack had taken the lead 200 feet down and was nearly a car length away when he got down 500 feet...a second later...he was nearly touching 170mph as he upshifted into 6th gear and the finish line another 430 feet to go...everything was a blur around him with his eyes only concentrated on what was ahed when suddenly...the 240 had suddenly gained more acceleration than the vette and rocked by the car doing well over 200mph...as it crossed the line...and Jack had noticed from the exuast...crimsom blue flames...he immediately braked...feeling his insides want to escape his body, held back by his ribcage...and his whole body held in place by the seat belts as his car came to a stop in a few hundred meters. He waited a second before undoing the belts and getting out. His body still feeling a bit of the after-affects of the sudden acceleration and de-acceleration of the 9.954 second 1/4 mile race as he looks at the 'winner' of the race, Chris as the crowd gathers around him, cheers could be heard all over the place.

_"...nitrous oxide...you cheating little..." _

Jack's eyes narrowed... "...no wonder..."

that instant replayed in his mind as the sight of that 240 blurred by him...

_"...it must have boosted his horsepower by just enough to out do-my car's acceleration...I hate to see the condition of his engine now...he must have injected a lot of it to have that amount of acceleration just long enough to pass me...I wonder...are any of their other cars tuned in a similar fashion..."_

"So old man!" Chris started... with a giant silly grin on his face...Jack on the other hand did not look the slightest bit amused... "How does it feel to know American cars can no longer rule strait roads anymore? Now you're just out of luck about finding dominance, eh?" He continued... Jack simply ignored him... and thought about something...

"You know kid...American cars aren't always about the 1/4 mile. Just wait till the uphill and downhill races begin. Then you'll see...your team is only good for the 1/4, and it doesn't matter just where your cars come from." He calmly replied before he got back into the ZR-1 and was busy putting back on his seat belts... Chris looked confused as to what he meant...before he ran over to the driverside just as the engine started...

"Wait a second! What do you mean! We beat you just now!"

"Kid...you only won the drag race...and that's all your team can do against us. You're going to see what happens when you try to take us on turns kid. and next time when you drag race...put away the Nitrous oxide."

Before Chris could even think of a reply...with a roar the ZR-1 took off as it was on it's way down to the mountain base... Chris looked stunned...

_"...he knew my car was using N20?...but how?...shit... if he knew...then that means..."_

As the ZR-1 was making it's way down...Jeager had been talking over with someone at the end of the stretch of road with a walkie talkie...and walked over to the Stingrays...

"Our man has won the drag race." Jeager started... "and Jack is on his way to the base to get ready for the uphill."

John simply noded...while some of the observers gasped... saying various random words... despite the fact the drag race was only the starting attraction...the real race was yet to come...

"I see..." John calmly replied not long after nodding...

_"...It figured they would have some advantage...and it was Nitrous oxide..." _

he thought...

_"...on the strait...it's one thing... on turns...it's sucide...if they have any brains...they can only use it on the drag...and on the strait road between here and the base...this may be harder than I thought..."_

he thought... before he chuckled inside...

"...but they can't be that crazy...a win is one thing...a life is something else..."

Before he turned back at Jeager... "Then I will get our downhill runner ready so we can start that race as soon as the uphill is over."

"Fine with me." Jeager replied as he got into his RX-7 and headed off for the mountain base... the instant John could no longer hear the rotary minutes later...he walked back to his Stingray Corvette and picked up a radio...

"Hey...you there with those tires?" He started speaking into it...

At the mountain base...it was a similar scene to the summit as many were gathered around in a variety of cars...most of them foreign... seaimgly out of place on the side was a white Ford Econoline van. It was white with standard tires, but what made it stood out was written on the side... 'Stingrays'... this was a support van...sitting in the passenger side was a tall man...in his early 30s of Caucasian decent...wearing a hat that concealed nearly all his hair, and had brown eyes. He wore a white shirt with blue genes. He had in his left hand up to his head a radio as those words were received...

"...Yeah, they're ready." The man replied... "As soon as the ZR-1 gets there, we'll change them and it'll be ready to go."

"That's good."

"I'll also run an engine check just to be on the safe side... tell me...what did you find out about the team so far?"

"From what I can tell?...they aren't joking when it comes to some searous performance. But they are using Nitrous oxide."

The man raised an eyebrow... "Nitrous?...that's only suitable for--"

"I know...and there's only one strait on either route long enough to use it even besides the summit and base."

"If they even try... it will be harder than we had anticipated to beat them then."

"I know that...but we wount lose."

"You sure this Kile fellow is up to the downhill?"

"He's gone up and down this mountain enough times..."

"But this is the first time he's done it with a different ca--"

"Trust me...he will win."

"...okay...I'll just have faith in your words...well...see ya at the end of the uphill."

"Right James, later."

The man turned off the radio. He opened the passenger side door and got out. Standing there were 3 other men. The other 3 had typical mechanic clothes in blue. All of them were of American extraction like James.

"Okay, the ZR-1 is gonna be here in a few minutes. We simply have to replace the tires and do an engine check. No muss, no fuss. We should be finished in about 2 minutes at the most. Is that clear?"

the 3 nodded...

"Good."

A few minutes later... the ZR-1 arrived and was having it's tires changed by the mechanics. Jager whom had arrived a bit later could not help but notice the work done on the car...he stated to have second thoughts about this whole challenge...

"...the drag race is one thing but... this team... they act so far like professionals...they had a support van for just this one car. And they treat it like it's the most vauble machine in the world. That driver... I wonder...is his technique any good... if so... I may have underestimated these guys... but I can't just go and use 'it'...no point playing dumb...that drag race revealed everything..we can only hope to use that to win... so what if it's nitrous oxide...a win is a win right?" He thought... just as the last tire was put on and the car was lowered back down again off a number of jacks...

"Okay...it's ready." James said to Arzan...whom was waiting by the Van

"Thanks" He replied as he walked back to his Corvette...as he got back in...he did the usuall routine of fastening his seat belts and making sure everything was in place as he started the car...he reved it a few times before putting it into reverse and backing out slowly... when Jeager saw this...he got into his RX-7 and pulled up to the starting line around the same time as Jack...while Jack simply pulled up with barely a mummor coming from his car...Jeager was revving the engine several times... Jack was not the slightest bit fazed by this... his face showing great concentration...his mouth closed...his eyes narrowed...focused...

A random man had walked between and infront of the 2 cars...

"Okay!...I'll start the race!" He started... "15 seconds!"

With that said...Jack started revving his engine now...V8 gave off a loud high pitched shriek as the LCD tachometer reached just over 9000rpm before Jack let off the throttle...before he reved it a few times...

_"Now it's time to see what I can do." _Jack thought...

"Ten seconds!...Ten!...Nine!...Eight!...Seven!...Six!...Five!...Four!...Three!...Two!...One!...

And there we end chapter 4. This took much longer than usuall due to a lot of crap. But it was worth it taking the time to get it done the right way, least for now.

Yes...I'm aware that Nitrous on a mountain is more or less asking for death... there's only one strait on Karis mountain long enough to use it well on either route...plus I figured that would be one way an opposing team would find to try and beat someone they were going to lose against in normal terms ,or simply better said, they lack skill...on the other hand...that was a drag race...but you'll see what I mean in the next chapter. That one will most likely be better than this one for obvious reasons.

Also for any FNF fans out there, I mean no offense, even with the flaws the Fast and Furious Movie serries has and what stuff it's spawned that I'll not bring up for too many reasons, But Nitro or NOS as some would put it is not something you would want to take on a mountain unless a given strait is at least a kilometer long and it depends on the car in question...not to mention the judgement of the driver and other factoring stuff...

Besides that... well...I hope you enjoyed this chapter (despite it's length but well...)... and until next time...


	5. Toxic exhaust

Initial D: From around the world prologue - chapter 5

The usual disclaimer: I don't own anything obviously by Shigeno, even the North American distributor Tokyopop needs to be mentioned here (even despite what words are reserved for them that are best left un said here...and I don't even hate those guys but a few dozen bus loads of other fans do...I woun't explain why...then again someone's gota find something to ----- about, I bet _if_ they do fix some things for later DVDs, people will _still_ complain... oh well...)..., also any and all said car markers, racing branches and miscaleous from Around the world, this includes Chevrolet, Mazda, Toyota, Ford, Honda, Nissan etc. In other words, all said copyrights are their owners, chances are I don't own em.

All fan characters and teams I or someone came up with their owners, so with that said, I suppose I could go on with the story.

A quick recap of last chapter, the Strikers had won the starting drag race with Chris using his 240sx, mainly using Nitrous oxide to aid hitting the 1/4 mile in under 10 seconds. The Stingrays were able to get an idea to what extent they would tune their cars by that and figure the only safe place to use the Nitrous would be the Long-Brow strait of the route. The current battle is now the FD3S driven by Jeager and the ZR-1 driven by Jack. Who will win this battle?

-------------------------

Chapter 5: Toxic exhaust.

"...two!...one!...GO!"

Shouted the man as the ZR-1 and FD3S took off, both car's rear tires generated smoke in that short instant before both were immediately out of sight, the roar of their respective engines reaching the ears of those at the base and even at the summit... Jack had the initial lead upshifting into 2nd... but the twin turbo's on the FD had kicked into full force and the RX-7 rocked forward, getting a lead from the Vette, Jeager upshifted into 3rd as did Jack as both cars disappeared into first turn, a moderate uphill left bend at a sharp angle at almost 90 degrees...the RX-7 in front with the ZR-1 right on it's tail...

"This is the starting line. They just took off! The RX-7 is in the lead but the Corvette is right behind!"

At the summit... John received the call as those closely, including Kile listened in...

"... the RX-7 was like a rocket and the Corvette was right on it's tail!"

"Right...I see..."

John simply replied... he could already hear the faint sound of the roaring of the engines mixed with the screeching of tires far below...

"...the FD has taken the lead but the ZR-1 is right behind."

He announced... he heard some mention of comments as he started to speak back into the radio... "7th corner... are you there?"

Down below... the 7th corner was a fair right hander that lead to a fast uphill right that lead into an easy left, a short strait followed leading into a sharp left turn...

...already a few branches had fallen on the ground. off on a small clearing just behind a guardrail were parked a few cars and some spectators... amidst them one with a radio...the engines of the cars quickly getting louder... it appears he's in the middle of a conversation...

"... yes...here they come!"

On cue coming out of the sharp right over fallen branches and leaves and nearly blinding the spectators with their headlights... the RX-7 was in the lead coming out at high speed and on it's tail the ZR-1...inside the FD... Jeager could not ignore the ZR-1 on his tail as he kept his foot on the floor on the short strait...the tachometer registering over 7000 rpm, and the speedometer needle going past 100 miles...

"_...damn he's fast!" _

he thought upshifting into forth... right behind Jack stayed close not even a foot away from the RX-7 as he shifted into fourth... the boost gauge registered just under 2.0 kg-m and the tachometer just around 8000 rpm... Jeager kept on the throttle as he see's the turn come up... Jack lets off a little though as a little distance starts to develop between the two cars...

"_I can overtake him now... but I need to see more of what he can do..."_

The man with the radio on turn 7 see's both cars as he gives the report...

"... the Mazda's still in the lead but that corvette is right on his tail! They're heading right for the next turn!"

Both cars went to the far outside well before the entrance... Jeager braked first downshifting to 3rd heel toeing thru the gear change, Jack brakes a quarter second later heel toeing as well down to 3rd and turned following the RX-7...

Both the C4 and FD blew by the crowds and kicking up debris doing well over 80 before disappearing around the next bend... spitfire flames came out of the RX-7's exhaust as both cars disappeared around the next bend...the FD disappears past the turn going into a drift while the ZR-1 grips the turn following the Mazda slowly gaining ground...

Everybody was amazed for a second before the man suddenly remembered where he was...

"..woah!... Oh damn! That was quick! Both cars took an amazing line thru the 7th corner!...but from what I could tell...the ZR-1 driver was holding back! I saw it come up right on the RX-7, there was still some distance before the entrance but he didn't take it...and he didn't pull into a slide like he usually does thru that turn..."

At the summit... "Holding back?" John thought... "...I see..." he replied...

".._.Heh...Jack is purposely holding back to see what that RX-7 can do...I wonder if he's itching to just pass the car already..._" he continued in thought before another radio call interrupted him...

"This is the Broken wrist hairpin! I can hear their engines... they should be here any second!" Called out another voice from the radio...

"... okay... you've got a better view there... tell me what's going on down to the last detail...it's the final turns before the strait..."

"Okay." The man replied...

"_It's a very difficult tight turn..."_ John thought ...

"_...never meant for travel over 40 miles...it's entrance is easy but it immediately gets difficult, it tightens just around the apex before it starts to slowly let up... but the difficulty is that it's the one turn where it's at a banking... so the G-forces could throw a car easily off...but at the same time...it's a critical part to overtake a car because it's before a very long strait...one can get away if they have more power and keep that lead until the next hairpin_."

John simply smirked... _"Jack's gone thru that turn as many times as me... and knowing him... he will use that turn to pass him..."_

At the said turn... both cars came out of a sharp left turn before another short strait doing close to 80... that would lead from a easy long bend going right to the broken wrist...one would have been able to tell due to the rough road how the suspension of both cars bobbed and shook about...the branches and leaves did no help...both cars braked setting up for the turn...Jack kept on the throttle and pulled up right besides the FD on the outside of that the turn...

"_Time to end this game now..." _

Jack inside the ZR-1 thought as they approached the turn...

"...Okay! The RX-7 is still in the lead!... he's going into the first turn on the inside... the ZR-1 is on the outside!..."

...called the man on the radio...

As stated the FD was hugging the inside... the ZR-1 held it's line on the outside...as that turn ended... suddenly things had switched...as they entered in the broken wrist... Jeager see's the turn and is forced to let of the gas but not so much as to let the boost pressure fall... Jack on the other-hand kept on the throttle and turned in...as the banking started...both Jack's angle of attack and the banking caught Jeager off guard...

"The FD is going in from the outside!... the ZR-1 is going to overtake it!"

"_What the hell?" _

Jeager thought...the sudden transition from a flat road to banking caused him to instinctively let off the throttle and braked...a mistake for the twin turbos suddenly cut off as the boost gauge meter kicked back to 0...his eyes widened as he heard the tell tale sound of the turbo whistle...

"_Shit!"_

he thought repressing the throttle... losing time as the ZR-1 started to pull up on the inside and keep the inside line on the apex before he heading to the outside on the banking... Jeager had already reapplied the throttle as the turbos were starting to get back up to speed but too late as the Corvette is already accelerating...

"He's getting by... he's getting by!"

The boost meter on the FD kicks back to the 2.0 level as the car accelerates but finds at full acceleration outmatched by the C4 as it pulls away at full throttle...

"_No! I can't out-accelerate it!"_

Jeager thought as the ZR1 started to pull away as flames spit out from the exhaust tips... the corner ends with the ZR-1 pulling out in front with the RX-7 not so far behind but the distance widening...

"The ZR-1 has passed the RX-7!"

As the strait started to finally appear... Jack floored the gas all the way...the rev counter climbed quickly past 8000rpm...shifting up to 4th as he kept on the throttle...he see's the FD in his rear view mirror as the digital speedometer registers over 130 mph and continued to increase rappidly...he pushes the throttle all the way down to the fire wall...feeling the seemingly endless force of acceleration as the LT5 gave all it's horses screaming to the redline...

"_...you're going to see now what happens when you challenge this team...when you challenge me...I'm going to go all out until the end, lets see if you can still keep up with me until the then..."_

He thought upshifting into 5th as he was now well over 160 miles an hour...spit-fire flames shot out from the exhaust again as he kept his foot on the floor upshifting to 6th...the speed of the car continued to rise and it was not long before he was doing just over 200 miles...

a now familiar scream of the V8 filled the cockpit as the tachometer registered over 9000rpm...the whole word seamed to shake all around him...the heavy wind resistance adding to the fact he was running over debris at over 4 times the speed limit had kept him on his toes aware one mistake at this speed could be fatal...Jack had mentally clicked off the length until he would have to start braking again as everything passed by him in a blur...

"_...1000...900...800...700...600...50--"_ his thought train had been interrupted as a quick flash of light hit his eyes...

"_...what the?..."_

...he looks in the rear view mirror and to his surprise the RX-7 is coming up from behind at an incredible speed...his eyes widened for a second before he locked his head back on the road ahead...the distance to the next turn... a medium length hairpin left approached...he could barely see the guardrail that defined the outside of the turn and the mountain wall that blocked half of the hairpin from view...

In this same time frame at the mountain summit... John got the news from bystanders...

"The Mazda's exhaust note had blue flames spiting out from it suddenly and it got a rush of acceleration!... it's catching up to the Corvette!"

John had a look of shock...his eyes were all but shot wide...he slowly lowers the radio down from his head...before his eyes narrowed again... he thinks...

"_...so he went with it anyway...but now...now who will be able to take the next hairpin?...it's going to be a severe braking match that will start at 200 miles...the brakes of the ZR-1 should still be fine...it's the FD...that I wonder if it's just as prepared to stop as quickly as it accelerates...it should not be a question...but it will also boil down to timing..._"

Kile besides him notices his father's facial emotion and what he heard on the radio...

"_...Dad looks worried...he's not like this often..."_ he thought... then he thought...

"_...is something bad going to happen?"_

Back to the strait...

Jeager in the FD was now right beside the ZR-1 just as the crimson blue flames from the exhaust came to a stop...he was now roughly the same speed as the ZR-1 as he was redlining at 8000 rpm...the twin turbo rotaries screamed with fury...it was mixed with the shrieking pitch of the V8 of the vette...Jeager grimed thinking he had the race in the bag...

"_Nitrous is a bit cheap...but a win...is a win!"_ he thought...

At the end of the strait and right at the entrance of the next corner... bystanders amidst them a man on the radio watched as two pair of headlights came rapidly to them...

"This is the hairpin entrance!...here they come!"

...he started into the radio... as both pairs of headlights came speeding towards them... 240 meters from the corner entrance... Jack braked first... he feels the force of the car slowing down rapidly as his body is forced forward into the harness belts... he felt himself threating to lose breath...he reached for the shifter with his right hand...

... 5th...4th...he kept on the brakes nearing 100 as he heel toed into 3rd hearing the engine cry to it's redline as the tachometer went above 9000 once more... the next corner... a tight left hairpin at no incline approached quickly... he turns in giving throttle as he feels the tail start to slide as he quickly... countersteers... he gets nearly sideways into the corner nearly hitting the mountain wall on the apex before clearing it regaining grip as he lets the tail slide a little closer to the guardrail as he takes off barely missing it by a hair...

He gets on the gas again ready to take on the sharp right that this time went uphill as he saw a few seconds later in his rear view mirror the RX-7 just clearing the corner he had cleared a few seconds ago...

"_The FD can't keep up with me exiting that turn or braking from high speed into that hairpin..."_

Jack still kept concentrated as he once more went for the far outside and dove in keeping all four tires griping the road as he cleared it approaching 75 as he quickly accelerated before another sharp right came up... he brakes again and clears it like before as he is now on a short strait... he looks in his rear view mirror to find no RX-7...he upshifts approaching the next turn...

"_The turbo lag on his car is a severe problem to this driver on the uphill with this many hairpins..._"

...he thinks as he approaches the long winding left bend... braking and turning in going thru that turn, speed slowly increasing and as he clears it accelerates out of it like a rocket before braking again for a right/left/right chicane...

"_...my car on the other hand is Non-turbo..."_

He continues as he downshifts as he sets up to tackle the turn...

"_...the distance at this point will only wid--"_ ...

...he thinks as suddenly he see's a pair of headlights appear past the final bend as he clears the corner... coming from behind was the RX-7...

"_...what?...on second thought...the lag may not have been as severe as I assumed...but there are only 9 turns remaining..."_

Before it catches up to his tail...

"_...if that's how you want to play it...so be it."_

He replies as he brakes for the next turn downshifting to 3rd...the gearchange resulting in spitfire flames spiting out from the left exhaust tip as he cuts thru that corner like before with the FD on his tail... the sharp left was next with the guardrail almost in his way on the outside of the turn and the mountain wall on the inside also hiding the turn... he repeats, downshifting to 2nd as he hears the engine redline again as coming out of it leads uphill to a sharp left to a quick right with a short strait...

Jeager from behind tried his hardest to keep up with the Corvette as it seamed to cut thru the uphill bends with lethal precision cleaner than a well swung Katana blade as they exited the quick right that curved into a fair right...he keeps on the throttle more as the come out of the right seeing a left bend ahead cutoff by the mountain wall...

He follows the ZR-1 thru the turn full tilt as he hears the twin turbos kick back just as a sharp right comes up... the ZR-1 goes to the far inside before heading to the far outside of the turn, it's brake lights come up first followed by spitfire flames as Jeager brakes a half second later...downshifting before he gets on the gas again... the strait is a little longer as the turbos spoil up once more...

He slowly catches up to the Vette before it starts to pull away just as a very long left curve came up that bended like a hairpin...

"_Damnit!... every time the turbo's spoil up again... either a turn comes up or he manages to pull away!...even with the Nitrous on the strait he's still out-runnig me!"_

... he thinks as they enter the turn... Jack sticks to the inside of the uphill corner as Jeager follows taking the line... as the corner opens he gets on the throttle more as he pulls up to the right side of the Corvette... He barely see's it from ahead but instantly tells it's a sharp right bend that tightens into a right hairpin... the next to _last _turn...

"_Come on my FD! Show him your true potential!"_

...he thought as he keeps on the gas as the turbos spoil up once more... this time the FD manages to get up to and right besides the ZR-1... Jack looks over the passenger side to see the FD as he looks back ahead...

"_I"m not pulling away as fast as before...is it the tires?...or is i..."_

He looks at the dashboard and notices an oil temperature warning light on...his eyes widen at that as the turn is ahead 100 or so meters to go...

"_Not good..."_

He thinks as they go into the hairpin... Jack is forced to brake earlier as Jeager dives in and cuts thru nearly hitting his car on the guardrail with Jack following as they both come out... Jack did not mind this pass too much as there were still a few more turns to decide the race...

"_...running first the drag race, and then the uphill was not such a good idea after all... the oil temperature is too high... normally it would not be so much an effect... but given the FD's turbo and the fact my tires are starting to wear...it's working against me..."_

Just as the final long left hairpin comes up... Jeager on the outside with Jack approaching on the inside...

"_But even that wount make a difference... if I can get a higher speed out of this turn... I'll have just enough power to outrun him! The engine should hold together..."_

As they entered the final turn... Jeager kept on the inside... the pull of gravity feeling stronger and stronger as he could tell by the tone of the engine, it was starting to show strain as the turbos were slowly getting up to full speed... the Corvette crept on the outside as Jeager saw it...before he saw the turbo needle creep up slowly...

"_I just need the turbos to kick into full force...I'll have just enough power to outrun him!"_

He hopes as both cars come out side by side... as the LT-5 gets beyond 6000rpm... the engine is alive once more as the car's acceleration increases... at the same time the turbos finally kick in for the 13B as it is now down to a drag race for the finish... the twin rotary twin-turbo vs a non-turbo V8 as the road widens to a very mild right as both cars head up full tilt for the finish...

At the summit, Kile see's the headlights of the cars as do everyone else...a voice on the radio John was holding called out...

"Both cars are neck and neck! It's down to a drag race!"

The engines of both cars screamed as both drivers were determined to win... the oil temperature warning light for the ZR-1 had lit up on the dashboard as Jack noticed... the needle was now heading into the red zone... but he kept his foot planted on the gas...

"_No...I'm counting on you...just hang in a little longer..."_

Inside the RX-7... the situation was not much better as the turbos for that car had pushed the internal temperatures to a near breaking point... the fact he had used Nitrous before did no aid to this problem...the oil temperature needle for his car was now in the red zone...

"_Come on! Keep together! Don't fail me now my FD!"_

John kept the radio close as the others looked, all but silent as the voice on the other end continued to give his report...

"It's still neck and neck! I don't know what car will cross first!"

Both cars pull up the hill well over 140 as the ZR-1 and FD were neck and neck...tension ran high... both drivers were hoping their engines would hold together as they kept their foots on the pedals... it stayed that way up to the exit as the ZR-1 finished first followed by the FD closely behind...

"The ZR-1 has crossed the finish line first! Jack is the winner!"

Shouted a man on the radio as cheers were heard throughout crowds mixed with words of disbelief at the defeat of the FD and Jegaer...

John said noting, but only had a mild smile on his face as the black ZR-1 pulled up and to a side as a white Ford van was waiting while the FD pulled to it's side.

As Jeager got out of his FD... smoke started to pour out from under the hood... a concerned Jeager opened the hood and was engulfed in smoke... he immediately steeped out of the way coughing a few times before he stooped...

Brandon and Chris walked to his aid...

"How bad is it?" Chris asked...

Jeager closed the hood and shook his head...

"It's out... -sigh-... I've got to go and rebuild the engine. Nitrous wasn't such a good idea afterall...it didn't make a difference..."

"What?" Chris said surprised... Brandon didn't...

"...But I won against that car. It was too easy."

"It was _only _easy because you had N20 Chris. If you didn't, that ZR-1 would have outran you. Plus it was the drag. I'm sure if you were on the turns, you would have realized what I did."

"Which was?"

"...for starters... the turbo lag was really killing me... I had to really push my car hard to keep it on... I could not afford to let off for too long or the turbos would have turned off. The turbo kit for this car is just not suited for this kind of course. I only won on other races because I could either match people on corners or outrun them when the turbo kicked in. But that car is different, and so is this road."

He says as he looks over at the stingrays as the ZR-1 is getting serviced by several crew members... John himself was talking over with Kile and Jack...Chris just scratched his head while Brandon nodded...

"I still don't get it" Chris stated

Brandon looked at Chris as if to say '_Are you really that dumb?'_

"Are you really that dumb?" Bradon added...

"The ZR-1 is a non-turbo, so it's engine isn't obstructed by a turbine like our cars. It responds better and what's more, from the drag, it's more powerful than all of our engines, and if what Jeager says is right, it's been tuned in other directions to corner and brake very well to keep up with him, much less beat him."

"But can't you just floor the gas with a turbo?"

"Chris... are all the races you've been in _only _drags? I guess when you're in that league for so long, it's as simple as slamming the gas and beating the other guy in the 1/4 mile. Although you also need power on the mountains too, turbo's run the double edge of having lag. Even with a bi-turbo setup, if you don't know what you're doing, you're mince-meat against other drivers. And because you only run drags, that only means you're more vulnerable to other drivers."

"Hey... I only joined the teams to clean up the drag records."

"...Something tells us you should try corners as well." Jeager cut in...

"But right now..."

He looks at Brandon...

"We've won the drag but lost the uphill. So the downhill is up to you."

"Fine with me." Brandon replied...

"Earlier tonight I thought I would have another easy victory. But if this team is all it's so far and then some. My work is cut out for me."

He looks at the Camaro...

"They say it's a bad thing to stereotype _anything_ and I think we made the mistake of thinking these guys were pushovers because they had _American _muscle cars. If these guys can put these things around a turn no slower than our cars, infact _faster _it seams, then it dosen't make a difference _where _a car is built. It's the tuning but more _importantly_ the _driver_ in the end that counts. Plus, I think with these two races, they must have figured out what we've got."

Jeager and Chris could only nod to this as John had walked over to them...

"I'm sure you already know the obvious. So it's down to the downhill to decide who is the winner."

John stated...

Jeager nodded "Yeah, we know."

Jeager looks at Brandon... "Ready?" Brandon nods...

"Yeah."

"Then lets get started."

John calmly replies...

Within minutes the roads were clear once more as the SW20 and Z28 pulled up besides one another... the jet black Z28 on the left... the dark red SW20 on the right to the starting line. Kile looked and saw the Toyota...

"_MR2?... okay..."_

Kile started thinking...

"_Okay, just remember what dad was talking about... '_...just run the downhill and don't smash up the car. If you don't crash...you'll win..._'...so if I just run it like I would the Corolla or 240... I'll be okay... I hope..." _

He thought as he released the hand brake and upshifted into 1st slowly... John stood in front of and between the two cars... he held his hands up...

"Okay! I'm counting down! Five seconds!"...

At the sound of that... both cars started to rev their engines... the 3S-GTE turbo of the SW20's roar was outmatched by that of the LT-1 inside the Camaro as both drivers were ready to start off...

"_This is it..."_ Kile thought

"_Time to see what this kid can do." _

Thought Brandon...having a smirk on his face as he keeps the engine close to redline...the boost meter kicking past 1.0 bar...

"...two!...one!...GO!"

-----------------------

To be continued in chapter 6...


	6. Dragula

Initial D - From around the world prologue chapter 6 -

Camaro Z28 Vs MR2 SW20

The usual disclaimer: Initial D is copyright Shigeno and anyone else, including Tokyopop, the North American distributor. Any and all obvious copyrights are not of my ownership and any and all fan characters are either of my own ownership or mention of another author if the case ever comes.

Car copyrights include Toyota, Chevrolet, Ford, Nissan, Mazda and so forth... I think it' an obvious I don't own these car companies and such...

I've been going back and forth on working on this chapter... It'll end up being severed into two halfs because it's well over a few thousand words more than what some could consider _huge_.

And sorry for the long time to update, then again I'm just trying to get as much right about this as possible... in fact this 1st half will be one in a long while as well.

Without any more delay...

-

Chapter 6 - Z28 Vs SW20 part 1 - Dragula

"...Two!...One!...GO!"

The rear tires of the Camaro and MR2 lit up as both cars took off ...both cars start off even leaving dust in their wake...Kile upshifts to 2nd gear... Brandon does the same...they both continue down the long strait that curved left on a mild decline...the Camaro gets the lead as Kile then upshifts to 3rd...

'_So his car has better acceleration...'_

Brandon thinks...upshifting into 3rd...

'_...and his gear ratios are close like mine...that seams about right if you want to have good acceleration...but power has to do with it as well...his car is rather expected to be more powerful than mine...and it seams to so far...there must be close to 350 horses coming under that hood...so I don't have to worry much..."_

He then recalls what he said before the race...

"_...then again...it's poor to assume that it would...although also the decline has not really started yet... so he is pulling ahead...I can only assume it's more powerful than my car at at least 20 or so horses...either way though...'_

He slowly catches up as he's behind the Z28 as he upshifts into 4th...Kile is already at 5th...

'_...I want to see how he can do in the corners...if the Stingrays are anything like we heard...then maybe this guy has some skill too...'_

...both both Kile and Brandon shifted up to 6th and 5th gears respectively as the first turn... a high speed right bend came up...

Bystanders waited at the off skirts of the road...hidden amidst the foliage as the first turn... a medium length right hairpin would come up... the inside of the turn was the mountain wall... on the left of the outside was the guardrail and the ravine below with a great deal of trees that made up the forest...it was silence for a second before they heard the two distinct engines followed by the headlights as both cars came heading for the hairpin at full tilt soon as Kile saw the turn... his eyes widen a little as he reaches for the shifter with his right hand...

'_The first corner!'_ he thinks...

...he lets off the accelerator quickly and presses the brake just as fast... feeling his body forced forward into the seat belts as the brakes slowed down the car... he downshifts from...6th...5th...to 4th... to 3rd to 2nd... hearing and almost feeling the mechanical gears doing their job before turning into the corner as the LT1 roared close to redline... hearing the rear tires threaten to lose grip as he felt the tail start to slide...as he entered the turn he kept easy on the throttle and dived in for the far inside nearly hitting the wall keeping a good speed...

He exits getting up to just over 60 mph going for the outside just as he see's the left bend come up...he lets off the gas again and taps the brakes lightly with his right foot before turning in... moving his right foot back to the accelerator again pushing it down little by little, sticking to the inside of the turn as he continued to descend at a fair angle...as he saw the exit... he floors the gas down to the firewall...the tail slides a little but he corrects it quickly countersteering before upshifting into forth... he looks in his mirror and to his suprise the MR2 is right on his tail...

"_What?"_

He thinks with some surprise in his voice...

Inside the SW20... Brandon had managed to keep up well with the Camaro... least so far in the first few turns at a moderate pace... the next corner was a sharp right that led to a very short strait before another sharp right to a longer strait...Brandon...recalled the route well in his head...

"_...this part wont be too though...clearing the turns will require a good continuous drift thru some parts...I should be able to keep up with this car..."_

He thought as he kept on the tail of the Camaro...

The brake lights on the Z28 came on first... followed by the MR2's as Kile dove in for the turn again... taking a near perfect line nearly hitting the mountain wall...feathering the throttle until he saw the exit before giving full throttle at a modearte speed...

... Brandon followed braking... downshifting, turning in, giving throttle little by little and carefully countersteering pulling his car into a drift, he executes with skill and precision as he gets the car very close to the inner mountain wall doing over just under 60 miles and clears it, gaining speed getting as close to the outside as possible of the turn...but the Camaro gets a little distance before disappearing around the sharp right... Brandon keeps the car skidding, throttle wide open, as he nearly clips the apex of the turn exiting perfectly as all four tires gain grip again... and finds himself right behind Kile again... upshifting into 3rd as the strait curved into a very mild right before a sharp left was coming up...

Kile in the Camro brakes... downshifts... and turns in again...being easy on the throttle once more as he feels the tail threating to slide out...as he exits the turn he see's a short strait leading downward and followed by it sharp right...his eyes widen as a thought crosses his head...

'_I could try it here...!'_

He thinks as he keeps on the throttle going all the way to the firewall... the car's tail comes out on the exit...the downward gravity and the lack of traction on the rear tires kept the skid going as he continued the countersteer before the car's weight shifted into the other direction... pulling into a drift nearly clipping the apex of the corner coming out on the exit with the tail still out as he corrects it...it's a powerover that links to a feint drift executed well but loses a great deal speed as the MR2 stays right on him...which catches Kile off guard again...

'_What the?' _Kile thinks...

'_He's still on me!'_

...he presses the gas down as he keeps on it... by memory he knows the next turn is another long left bend that went like a haiprin as he upshifts again to 3rd...from behind Branond thought...

"_He's not bad at all...but he still needs work..."_

...as they clear the hairpin... Kile stays maybe 10 centimeters from the guardrail while Brandon cuts it to 2 or shorter drifting thru the turn cleanly and at a higher speed than the Camaro...

'_...This kid has some experience with this car...he's making sure not to lose control...and can even drift at a decent pace...I'm surprised it's going so fast down here... and the brakes aren't normal either...it can stop as fast as my car..."_

He smirks...

"_...not bad at all...who ever tuned it... knew what he was doing perhaps...it's well done for a Camaro...but you can't hide the fact you can barely stay ahead of me..."_

...as they clear it... he upshifts into 3rd gear as another turn.. a tight right hairpin would come up... this one being blind due to the mountain wall obscuring anything past the entrance of the turn... with a guardrail on the far outside...both cars braked at the same time...Kile downshifts to 2nd gear with the engine letting out a thunderous roar as it tapped the redline as he turns in, trying to get in close nearly hitting the wall as he clears it at just under 30 miles before he floors it... upshifting to 3rd...and quickly into 4th...he miss-times the shifting as the RPM droped to just under 4000rpm... but depsite the fact the RPM was rising back up to speed again quickly... the MR2 took advantage of the loss of acceleration and got behind the Chevy...

"_...he's fast!..."_

...he thinks...before a long left bend came up on the short stait...before his eye's narrowed in focus...

"_But I'm just as fast as he is!"_

he thought before he braked and downshifted getting ready for the next turn...

At the summit within the time frame... John had been getting reports by spectators about both race's progress...Jack from across the road from the ZR-1 walked up to John...

"So how's it going so far?" He asks.

"Well... Kile is still in the lead, but they say the MR2 is right on his tail and he can't get away."

Jack nods...

"So the SW20 kid can match Kile in cornering."

"From what I could tell... the MR2 seamed prepared the best for all around racing compared to the 240 and FD...it's power seams to be just under the Camaro's, torque wise it's another story. But his car overall seams very well setup for the downhill... even on Karis." John noted...

Jack nodded as he had raced against both cars...

"It's strange... out of all 3... from what I'm hearing... Brandon seams to have some skill... no one can just drive a MR and win...Jeager has some skill...but that turbo setup was not intended for even the uphill...the lag was hurting his attack servely...if I was impatient... I would have outran him at the start and outright slaughtered him. Even with Nitrous oxide on the strait, he could barely keep up with me._However_... running the drag and then this race put more of a strain on the engine than I intended. I felt a great loss of power not counting the increase in altitude. It could have went another story easily and he could have won... Jeager has some skill no doubt. Perhaps one that is high though arrogance is not the way to carry it in.

..._But_... something is _definitely_ off about that MR2 and the driver. You noticed it too didn't you?"

John nods to that...he had recaled just when Brandon was walking to his SW20...only him and Jack had noticed a force that seamed to radiate from the racer, no one else nearby, Kile included seamed to honeslty notice a said force.

"_...his Auora is much stronger than what I would normally notice amids racers. Jeager's was present but still rather weak. Chris' was even fainter... but Brandon...it's maybe half of... but still..."_

he sighed...

"No kidding, I think we made a little mistake. Kile knows this mountain but he's still uncomfortable about the Z28 skidding all over the place."

"...How would you know he's struggling for grip?... unless you setup his car to be that way."

"I set the LSD and suspension so he'll have to exercise more crucial throttle control when he starts to _really_ try and open it up, in addition to his steering and braking."

"What?..."

Jack replied... his voice calm but showing some suprise...

"Why did ya do that?... Wount that hurt Kile's attack?"

"Considering his experience on Karis...not so much... but I did that to enforce the lesson about handling power and managing grip."

"Knowing you, it would seam to make more sense to make the car _understeer_ more and to have it so you would have to push it very hard to get it to even drift... or fine a fine spot between over and under."

"Given his current ability, he needs to learn how to work without grip in an obvious sense, he needs to try and push himself beyond lateral adhesion. I just hope I didn't make a terrible mistake with the timing...He's learning a lot more in these past weeks than he did for the past 7 years. The fact he's up agnist what seams to be a very skilled racer will either help or hurt this suation... but it's a very thin tight rope to balance on what way it'll go."

"Yeah. I guess all we can do now is hope Kile will be able to actually win this, if Brandon is as skilled as we figure he is, then Kile is defentaly going to have his hands full." Jack replied...

John nodded...

Back to the mountain... Kile was now on a section with a number of turns going sharply left and right...Kile struggled... pushing the car a bit harder than before staying close to over 60 mph as the tires continuously were on the verge of loosing grip...letting on and off the gas as gently as he could...

"_...damn... the tires lose grip so easily when you push it hard!"_

...he thought as he exited a sharp left just as a fair left bend came up that quickly whipped into a long right turn that continued to tighten on the exit to a short strait... that lead to a sharp left followed by one more sharp left...

...as he kept to the inside of the fair left... he see's the entrance to the sharp right but goes in too fast at 90 as he brakes...he feels most of the 1 and 1/2 tons of the car's weight shift as he turns but the car understeer going into the right .. struggling to stay from hitting the guardrail on the outside line...

"_No!... Damnit!...Turn!"_ Kile thought...

The SW20 close behind takes advantage and dives in... executing another drift passing the Z28 on the inside on a narrow angle as the turn continued to tighten... as the exited the MR2 took the lead while the Camaro sticked closely behind...

"Damn...I was passed!"

He said out loud as he kept on the throttle...his concentration was broken for a second just as the sharp left came up...this corner a flat plane...he suddenly snapped back into mindset but too late as he went into that turn too quicky...braking hard and understeered again... threating to hit the mountain wall close to 40 as he saw a very sharp left turn...

"Damnit!"

...he yelled again as he cleared it correclty this time...however the MR2 cleared the last two corners at a far higher pace...and by this section the SW20 only increased the distance as the next turn, a right hairpin came up... the red Toyota disappeared around the turn going into yet another drift... Kile kept on the throttle as he was going to take the next turn... and after seeing the MR2 going into a drift thru that turn... he felt a sudden impulse to try and do the same...his eyes narrowed...his right hand griped the shifter hard...

"_...shit... ...I can do that too!"_

He said too as he tried to copy the SW20's line, downshifting to 3rd, going for the far outside and driving in, countersteering roughly and giving full throttle sending the black frame sideways, nearly hitting the mountain wall on the inside and nearly slamming the rear on the guardrail on the exit... recovering roughly and abruptly before upshifting to 4th and keeping on the throttle...they were now on the strait as Kile upshifted into 5th... and soon 6th as he was slowly catching up with the MR2...

Meanwhile at the summit...

"This is the 17th turn! The Camaro was passed, the MR2 is now in the lead and there's a distance between it and the Camaro!"

A voice shouted on the radio to John...

The team-mates all said an assortment of words as Jack was now showing more concern as did John...

"John..." Jack started...

"Yes, I know...this could be bad. If the driver decides to use the Nitrous... he'll only extend the distance and it will be difficult for Kile to pray to catch up..."

He replied, his voice showed concern but slight at best...Jack noticed...

"But?..." He replied giving notice to John's tone...

"But... even if he uses the Nitrous... there are a few more strait roads between the turns... if Kile can keep up with Brandon on the turns... he can use the power to get ahead...but only if he can learn how to take the turns."

"Do you think he'll do it?"

John thought about it for a instant...

"Given Kile's skill level...compared to this driver and the fact he's driving a MR2..., the fact he's driving the Camaro, even on his home course, by '_normal'_ logic it would be no. It's more like a gut reaction, but I know Kile will win, logic can't prove that right away but..."

"But He'll do it anyway." Jack finished...

"...You're saying this besides the fact he's your kid right?"

"...Yeah." John replied... his voice almost sounded offended...

"Hey, don't take it the wrong way, but even though you're one of the best... for your kid to carry in **your** foot steps... that's a hell of a set of shoes to walk in."

John nods...

"Yeah, he's good but he still has a great deal to learn...but so much as he doesn't crash and keeps up on the turns...he'll be fine."

Truth be told the Camaro was doing such slowly but surely closing the gap down the strait road as nearly two miles later of strait road would start the 2nd and final half of the battle between Brandon and Kile...

-

To me this feels rather short, but when I think about it... to someone whom has not read this before...it's going to be a _lot _to digest. I guess that's the only way _I _can justfy putting just about... counts words... about 2534 words (well more since I did a bit more fixing up and I've probally done it a few more times) in total realtion to the story not counting the notes at the top or bottom in addition to the naming of the chapter and these notes down here.

I think i'll explain more in the next part of chapter 6.

Till later...


	7. One little victory

Initial D - From around the world Prologue - Chapter 6 -

Z28 Vs SW20 Part 2 - One little victory

Disclaimer: Because someone somehow will actually think I own all of this... save for fan characters, almost nothing - including of course Initial D (and it would be a scary thing if I did come up with what is on the manga/anime anyway perhaps...) is by Shigeno, Toyota, Chevrolet, Mazda, Nissan, Ford, and all other copyrights...

Any other fan characters that may appear are their owners as well.

If I didn't say it before, anything that is obviously not mine is not, and is of their respective owners.

By the way, if things go right, there will be a gap like this between chapters but then again, you'll never know, as of late I have been trying harder to get as much right as possible. I know I'll still have maybe one or two flaws at best, but I can only try as they say..

A recap of the last chapter... the downhill battle that is expected to break the tie between the drag race and uphill is in motion, the MR2 SW20 driven by Brandon vs the Camaro F-Body Z28... Kile held his own in a number of corners... but understeered in a vital section allowing Brandon to pull away... Kile is starting to close the gap on the longest strait as the battle's 2nd and final half is about to start on the Broken wrist corner...

Now to the battle...

Darkness had well set itself over the Karis mountain as two frames barely visible by the illumination provided by the respective headlights of each car, one red, one black, barrel down the long brow strait of the downhill route... both cars are just past the halfway point of the very long stretch of strait road going downhill... Kile is redlining his car at 6570 RPM 159 mph while the MR2 is just over 150 7108 RPM...boost meter at 2.0 bar with the gap closing... as Brandon notices the incoming Camaro fron behind...

"_Shoot... he's getting closer...it's only because his car's more powerful..."_

He looks at the red buttons on his wheel...

"_Should I?..."_ he thinks...

"_...But if I win with this...I'll be no better than Chris...or even Jeager...I mean... the drag and uphill are about power... but the downhill... that takes skill... I've gone to a lot of trouble skill wise and tuning to make this car go fast...and this kid isn't even half bad...but to win with N20..."_

The Z28 was now right up besides the SW20 just as both see the turn, the broken wrist right, coming half a kilometer away...his eyes adjust slightly, becoming narrower as he reached for the shifter with his right hand...

"_... like hell... If I'm going to win... it will be won on the turns... and not on some stupid gas in a bottle!"_

He says just as 220 or so meters from the entrance... both cars brake at the same time... their respective drivers downshifts thru their gears... Brandon heel-toes from 3rd to 2nd... Kile does not for the same gears as they are side by side, their respective engine roars escaping the exhaust notes are almost in perfect sync of one another as both drivers let off their brakes at around the same time and re apply throttle...

...Brandon takes the inside while Kile is on the outside... both their speeds around 75 as they enter the turn...Kile felt his body jerk a little as the banking had started and he kept turning in... letting off the throttle a bit from the shock as the turn started to tighten more and more feeling the car starting to slide a little...

...Brandon on the other hand was more caught off guard as he started to slow down more... trying to keep his speed but finding himself quickly at a disadvantage being on the inside... the turn started to curve more sharply, nearly bending 90 degrees as he had to brake... Kile on the other hand... even with what banking was place on the outside of the turn was at a small advantage...going into a very narrow angle drift that was more on the very edge of grip as he feathered the throttle and corrected his angle and was able to just barely get ahead as both cars by a bumper as both were now again side by side for the next turn...Brandon sees the corner and his eyes widen in shock... he realizes he's fallen into a trap...

"_...because that car was by my side... I didn't mind what line I would have taken... but now I see! He went in the outside not only because the banking helped him but also... it set him up perfectly for the next turn! He'll take the inside with higher power and get the lead...the slope of this strait is not steep enough to even both our cars!"_

He thought this just as the entrance to the next turn fast approached... his eyes narrowed... his left hand griped the wheel harder as the right was on the shifter...

"_Damnit! There's noting I can do about it!"_

He continued as they now entered the 2nd turn going a sharp left going downhill... Kile braked first allowing Brandon to close the close a little as both dived in for the inside of the turn...neither driver changed gears they cleared that turn... they once again were on a short stretch of road as another sharp right came up...

Kile went for the far outside before he dove in... feeling the tires threaten to lose grip more and more so, the tail all but ready to go a direction Kile did not want as he pulled into an oversteer, powersliding out of the turn as a left hairpin came up... Kile kept on the gas moderately as the car snapped directions, Kile countersteered in turn now facing a proper drift angle as he entered the hairpin... his car close to the mountain wall on the outside as he clears it...the manuver is another fine and clean feint drift but again he loses a great deal of speed as the MR2 is again on his tail...

"_Damnit...!"_

Kile thought...

"_I can't get away from him!"_

...he thinks as a sharp right comes up... like before... he brakes goes for the outside and dives in before accelerating, upshifting to 3rd and then 4th coming out of the corner a little slower than the SW20 behind as they now had a little bit of strait road...

"_There's only 4 more corners I could make a move... or maybe I can also try here..."_

He says as another sharp right came up... Kile was once again on the inside... once more he dives in...his cornering speed a tad slower than the MR2 as Brandon was now on his tail coming out of the turn... another short stretch of road was ahead before a fair right left turn came up... some short strait road in between...

Kile lets off the throttle a little as he turns in clearing the right and next the left at a fast speed nearing 80 but the MR2 cleared it faster as it took to the left lane while the Z28 was on the right...

"_I can't shake him off!"_

Kile thinks...seeing the SW20 still in his rear view mirror... Brandon on the other hand thought...

"_...This kid is not bad at all... his cornering is not so great...but it's just fast enough that he can make up the lost time on these short straits... he's skilled... but if I overtake him...he woun't be able to retake the lead again..."_

...Kile upshifts to 5th as Brandon did the same... as a very sharp left, almost like a hairpin comes up... as both cars dive into it... Kile on the outside... Brandon on the inside...both cars brake with Kile letting off the brakes earlier allowing Brandon to close the gap...he lets the rear skid as he countersteers going into a drift... while Brandon pulls the car into a drift mocking the Camaro's, gaining ground on Kile as he kept on the inside...

...both recover clearing the corner at high speed but Brandon still manages to keep closing the distance foot by foot behind the Camaro...Kile can't pull away as the next hairpin, a right comes up... Kile brakes first and goes for the outside...as the black giant moved for the outside to setup for the corner... Brandon sees an opening as his eyes are shot wide in that short instance those brake lights had come on and Kile started to move for the outside...

"_Here!"_

Between when Kile had pressed on the brakes and had just let off them... Brandon had managed to pull the car in and aside and passes Kile going into in the hairpin by cutting him off by heading right into his path forcing Kile to brake again to avoid colliding with him...

"_W-what?"_

And by instinct does as he hits the the brakes to avoid him...the car's weight had well shifted to the front during braking and Kile started to countersteer as he as he let off the brakes once more and gave in throttle going into another slow but clean drift as Branon was quickly edging by...As they were just halfway past the short hairpin... Brandon thought...

"_There are only 2 more corners where you can make a difference but it makes no difference to me. I already know your skill level now... and all I have left to do is just finish in first...you're fast. But you have a long way to go to beat me!"_

As they cleared it... Brandon this time getting some distance from the Camaro as Kile felt his focus strengthen... he gripped the wheel tighter with both hands as he kept his eye on the red MR2...

"_I have to pass him again! If I don't I'll lose the battle!"_

...but not for long as they pull side by side for the next corner... Brandon has no time to pull into the inside lane as they brake at the same time... there is no space for either car to skid even a little as they are side by side thru the turn, grip for grip as they come out, a sharp downhill right is ahead followed by a final sharp left also downhill...

The crowds at the end of the turn look on in awe and surprise as the Chevy and Toyota are side by side...

"This is the final turn! Kile is neck and neck with Brandon! This turn is going to decide the winner!"

Both cars brake going into the sharp right, Kile a half-instant earlier than Brandon as they downshifted thru their gears... as they both accelerated... Brandon takes the lead cutting into the apex nearly clipping it as Kile follows a few inches off his line as the final sharp left comes... As Brandon started to pull for the _far_ outside to setup for the left turn at high speed... Kile saw his chance, his eyes widen in surprise as a thought came and went...

"_He's going in too wide! I can pass him here!"_

...and followed suit as he gave full throttle out the turn, hearing the tires screech briefly as the sharp left was quickly approaching as he managed to pull just up to the left rear of the MR2 ...as Brandon noticed by the rear view mirror...

"_What?..."_

...he thought... before quickly trying to shrug it off as he turned in realizing he entered in too quickly...and _just_ past the ideal braking point for that corner...

"_Shit!"_

...his eyes widen in shock as by instinct slams the brakes with his left foot... too much as he fights another instinct to turn the wheel as he feels the weight shift to the front...his car starts to skid...

"_...damnit!"_

...he lets off the brakes and lets on the gas again lighlty and countersteers to correct his angle, he immediately tries to retake the inside line..._far_ too late as the Camaro was well on his left side as it manages to hug the inside barely as both cars were side by side... the Camaro pulling ahead...

The whole thing was in less than a 6 seconds, but it made all the difference to the race's outcome...

"_No way!"_ He thinks...

"_I was distracted for an instant but it was more than enough to make me enter the corner too fast!...and I even screwed up in braking...No way I'm going to lose!"_

He thinks as they are half way thru the turn with the finish in sight 400 meters away...

"_If I keep this line! I'll be able to win!"_ Kile thought...

As they both come out of the turn with the finish line 250 meters away down a strait road...Brandon's eyes shoot wide as realizes something as everything seamed to come down to a craw, he noticed the two red buttons on his wheel again...200 meters from the finish...a lone thought perviously abandoned came to mind...

"_Wait a second...! I still have the Nitrous oxide...the second were on a perfectly strait road... I can beat him!... ..."_

...but then...

"_...no!...if I win like that..."_

...150 meters... The Camaro is pulling ahead continuing the widen the distance...he blinks as 100 meters or so until the finish...

He sighs...he voluntary falls out of his racing mindset...his facial expression returns to a more relaxed composure...

"_...I lost...if I use the Nitrous... the victory would be pointless...even if it is the street..."_

... as he lets off the throttle hearing the turbo cut off as the boost pressure fell down to zero indicated by the boost gauge as the Camaro crosses the line just before that car starts to slow down... he pulls across the line a few seconds later as the Camaro drives off to the side road and parks as Brandon parks behind the black Camaro...it was then a number of what Brandon figured were 'pit crew' members ran over to him and his car as he got out...

He saw a tall person talk to Kile... the conversation didn't seam to last long as the others simply gave a few thumbs up as they walked back to their van. Kile looked their way as they walked back before he noticed the MR2 and Brandon... Kile was unsure how to react to this so he simply walked over to Brandon...

"...Hey..."

Kile started... but hesitated...

"... I... uh..."

Brandon simply looked back...

"..._he doesn't know what to really say to something like this..._"

He thought...

"_He's like me when I was younger...then again it was not THAT long ago..."_

"Yeah?"

"Uh... I guess...Good race. I want to know though... why did you give away on the last corner when you did?"

"...Before the finish or right at the entrance?"

"... the entrance..."

"Well..."

He paused trying to find a way to say what he had in mind...

"...I guess it's a thing about the differences between an FR and MR. I carelessly went into the next corner confident I would outrun you with a better entry speed and line...so I would cut off your angle of attack. I didn't think you would catch up in that short a strait...but then again there was no decline between the exit of that corner and the strait... and it caused me to make a simple error that an FR driver could recover from but is harder for an MR driver. Also the fact I braked too much and well beyond the ideal place to brake. You simply took advantage like any other racer... that's how it goes in the world."

"...I see...I...uh...I..."

Brandon puts his left hand up...

"Don't apologize. If it were the professional circuit, or even the beginning leagues, no apologies or explanations would be necessary for it. You did exactly what I probally deserved for being that reckless. Even if this is the street. You aren't bad for a rookie. I assumed some ignorant things about _you_, your _car_, and your _skill_, not to mention your whole team in general. You showed me something, more than what you could figure out right now."

"... ..."

He calmly walks back to his car...he looks back at Kile...a small smile is on his face...

"On one end... I don't understand why I don't feel enraged and angry... maybe because I actually feel revitalized."

His glance turns away from Kile and on the red MR2...

"It's a loss but it seamed like a wake up call to me on a pleasant note. I was starting to wonder if I was going to run out of competent opponents in the world, aside from the touge kings of Japan. You've proved me wrong."

He paused to let those words sink in... Kile still remained silent un sure what to say to this...

"_...touge kings of Japan...?...he means mountain racers in Japan?..."_

Kile thought...

"It's rare in the world to meet a racer like you, _especially_ in North America...even for a rookie...I hope we can race again someday. And just to let you know kid, you're the second to defeat me."

Kile blinked...

"Who was the first?"

He asked...

"Some kid... a real prodigy in an RX-7... Maybe you'll run into him too someday, he's real fast."

"...maybe..."

"Well...it's very late. I should be heading back with my team, later."

With that he opens the left side door and gets back into his SW20...with a minor flick of the shifter into reverse...he does a counter clockwise 180 degree U turn, and in mid action of said maneuver upshifts into 1st and kicking up a little dust getting into position as he makes his way back up to the summit... Kile simply stood there and then started to walk back to his own car...

He gets in as he puts on now the normal belts as he shifted into gear...his emerald eyes showing deep thought as he upshifted into first and did a U turn himself but not as quick or vibrant as Brandon's as he made his way up the mountain...

At the summit within that time frame... John received the news about the win over radio...

"... I see...okay... good..."

He lets the radio down as he thought...

"_It seamed uncertain... but I knew he was going to win... but why didn't Brandon use the nitrous?... or did he even have it on his car?..."_

the older generation driver sighed...

"_... it dosnt't matter anymore now..."_

He turns to Jeager...whom seamed to be under the impression that indeed his downhill racer lost as told by the expression of his face...

"Well, our downhill racer won. So I wont' state the obvious."

"_Unbelievable..."_

... he thought...

"_...on the uphill he may obviously be unable to keep up... but he's the downhill racer for a reason. I struggle to outrun him on the downhill. For him to be defeated..."_

he sighs...

"I see..."

Jeager replied... Chris seamed to have the most apparenlty look of disbelief on his face...

"No way! Brandon lost?...damn..."

Jeager retains his calm composure and sighs...

"_...why do I put up with Chris?... ...this team is several steps above our own level...we got into a fight that favored too well in **their** favor. I definitely made a severe misjudgment in more than one way. This is an amazing team...I'm definitely keeping a watch on these guys."_

He digs into his pants pocket as he reaches for a cell phone... But before he could dial a number...

"By the way, we can offer to tow your car back to a station and you can do what you can from there."

John simply started...Jeager was surprised by the act of kindness considering the trash talk he had given him not even an hour ago...

"You don't need to go that far. I have the money to pay for a truck."

John nodded... .

"...as you wish..."

he calmly replied as Jeager walked over to the driver side of the 240... John walked over to his Stingray while Jack had pulled up in the ZR-1 as he rolled down the left side window...it's engine even at a mummer at 1490 rpm sounded off...

"Hey, John. I'm going to take this back to the track and park it back in the garage. The engine's going to get an overhaul first thing in the morning."

"Given what's it been thru, I'd think I would call for a truck, it sounds like it's idling a few hundred revs higher than normal."

"No... I know the sound but it's got just enough durability to make it back to the track. So I'm just going to take it easy heading back down there."

"Okay, I'm going to be there tomorrow morning. I'm going to head back home."

"Fine with me. Later."

He replied rolling up the window as he calmly drove off as other cars started to leave... It would be a short while later as Kile joined the sea of motor cars as he headed on the route he knew to his home...

An hour later just past midnight... Kile pulled his Camaro into the garage of a house... the garage was large enough to house 4 cars, 2 car lengths wide and two car lengths long... Kile parked his car behind a black Nissan 240SX which was right next to a red Corolla GT-S on it's right...to the right of Kile's car was his father's black corvette stingray as he got out... the tires were still warm as he closed the door... the lights were already on as he gave out an audible yawn...

"So how was your first race?"

Called out his father from the door across the garage leading to stairs that would lead into the house...

"I don't know how to really describe it... I've driven up and down Karis mountain for a long time... but tonight... well last night... when someone else is trying to our run you on the same mountain... it felt... like something else."

The younger racer replied... still lost in some emotion about the events of the previous evening...

"Exciting?"

A smile started to form on Kile's face...

"...yeah...it even felt fun...even though at the same time... it felt like I was struggling... but it had an even higher emphasis... because I was against someone else. I found myself paying more attention to my line and pushing harder... I knew this car had some limits... but I never felt them more obvious than this race. I realized that I had to change my style a bit to something that would match this car, or at least how it's set up."

"Well that's what happens in a race. The most predictable things can happen on free runs. When it's a race angst another or several opponents. You never know what will happen. But I'll leave the rest of the advice for another day. You're tired aren't you?"

Kile yawns loudly covering his mouth...

"Yeah..."

"Then lets get some sleep. You've got a practice run for 5 am."

...that comment caught Kile a little off guard despite knowing him as his father for all his life...

"...five yawn... am...?... but it's past 12 now... I've _barely_ got 4 hours of sleep...given how long it takes for me to fall asleep..."

"So it's all the more reason..."

Kile let his head down in disbelief...

"_You're kidding me right?...and I just raced...no wait by HIS logic **EVERYTHING** is all the more reason...sigh...that was a cartoon sweat drop monument..." _he thought...

"...Right...dad..." he replied...

"Now be quiet heading up or you'll wake you your mother."

"...Yes dad..."

"_I doubt it though since mom is always awake when either you race or even practice... and she still would if I raced either... she worries too much but then again dad already had an accident when I was 2...so I guess it would be okay..."_

...the racer merely thought to himself...But tonight was not the case as he saw no sign of her has he quietly made his way to his room.

"_...I guess I was wrong... I wonder what changed her mind this time?... wait... did she even know **I** was **racing** tonight instead of dad?...maybe that is w..."_

...he let out a yawn...and it was seemingly more than enough to throw off his train of thought

"_...ah forget it...I'll ask her tomorrow..."_

The young racer thought as he did make his way into his room... it would be a while later as he was in bed... expecting to fall asleep in at least half an hour given what he was feeling about the race just over an hour ago...but instead fell asleep in half the time before he realized it... it would be a few more hours before he would take yet another run up and down a mountain he knew inside and out... but for now... the racer was to rest...


	8. Walk around in circles

From around the world - Prologue chapter 7

This chapter here is to give a bit of insight into Kile's life around this time... but also what is going on with other racers...

I assumed this would be an easier chapter because it's on character development and not trying to figure out every angle in a race to make whatever reason for what anything happens as real as possible... but then again introductions of other cast I suppose can get just as complicated but not in the obvious sense all the time...

Maybe I just suck at it...

... well... read away...I've had to split this into two like 6... so well...it's still actually _long..._sorry but I want to be sure I've got just enough backstory with what I have in mind in the later chapters...

The usual disclaimer: Any and all things copyright including anything owned by anyone is most likely not of my own ownership. Including Initial D, Mazda, Mazda Speed, Chevrolet, Ford, Ford Racing, SVT, Cosworth, Holden, Nissan, Nismo, Ferrari, Lamborghini, Porsche and any other copyrights...

----------

Chapter 7... Walk around in Circles...

It was the crack of dawn over Karis once more as the mountain air was filled again with the sound of screeching tires and a thunderous roar as Kile took the downhill at a moderate pace...from a distance the black frame tore thru the sharp and fast turns like a phamtom...inside the cockpit of the Chevrolet was a similar story as Kile goes into the same sharp right hairpin before the long strait from yesterday at a better pace sending the car sideways approaching the apex at just under 60 and nearly clips it going for the outside... as he heads on the outside... the tires struggle to grip as he slides more before they regain traction as he shoots down the strait...but still had lost a lot of speed at the exit...

"_...damn...even if I start at a better entrance... I still slide at the end...is this car really that hard to control?... it seamed so easier the weeks before...yesterday it's weak points seam so obvious now...and I can't seam to ignore it...or am I really that bad?..."_

The rest of the course is done in a similar manor minutes later... finishing off the last sharp left corner clearing it at over 60 griping the corner, upshifting into 3rd as he raced on back home...

"_...but then again what Brandon said...or was I really just lucky?...but..."_

He recalls that last vital move again...

"_...Brandon left himself open on the last turn... he did it to set up for an ideal part of the next corner... although my entry into the corner was actually going to be slower... because I had the better line on the entrance to hold my place... and that my car had more power... I was able to out accelerate him... but... they always told us that the power difference between cars on the downhill is not so great... if that's true... then that means given how steep it is... I was really barely holding on... then again... it only gets real steep during the middle of the turn... and it was only starting to decline on the entrance..._

_...then he said he was distracted going into the corner because I managed to catch up to him quickly... that it was only right since he let himself into that...but still..._

_...Am I thinking about this too much...?...a win is a win right?...but it also matters how it was done too...I guess...why am I thinking about this now?...even in the driving school... they mentioned this...I never thought about it much...so why am I thinking so much about it now?..."_

...a half hour later... the low grumble of the V8 is heard well thru a quiet suburban neighborhood as the Camaro pulls into the garage once more as quietly as a 330 horsepower V8 can get as Kile turns off the engine... the lights shuts off as he opens the driver side door... he unfastens the seat belts before stepping out... he stretches his hands out and yawns... still in his blue jeans but also wearing an orange short sleeve shirt... he walks in all but awake to the house once more for another day...

...8 Am...2 hours later...

... school was 20 minutes from beginning... Kile was amidst the last to park, as he placed his Camaro next to a white Nissan 240SX on the left and a red F-body Pontiac Firebird as he got out in a relatively large parking lot...a black backpack slung over his back...

The school itself was noting too special... a regular public school with a main building and two additional buildings to it's sides. each one two stories high. It's outside made entirely out of some kind of stone, most likely bricks as they were red, Most of Kile's classes would be in the main building as he made his way inside amidst the sea of other classmates...

As he got into a hallway... he looked for his locker... the hallway itself was wide to handle a great number of students... what's more these walls were packed with lockers... the familiar sound of lockers being opened and slamed...and omnipresent chatter at a DB higher than a street side jackhammer, and an assorted number of other annoyances to others was the 'beat' of the school hallway that hardly registered at this point in Kile's brain as he found his locker getting by a much taller person whom was surely part of the varsity basketball team...

"_...734..."_

he thought as he entered in the combination and took out a Geometry... Algebra... World history and Chemistry book and put it into the backpack before slinging it on his back again...as he closes his locker... the familiar burden of weight on his structure yet present again...

"_...all these books are heavy... I'm surprised I haven't broken my back yet..."_

He thinks as he is soon again, lost in the sea of students as he goes for his classes...

Hours later he is in his final class... calculus...

"_...I **hate **calculus..."_

...he thinks to himself as it's the 17th minute, 48th second he's trying to solve a very difficult problem... difficult in _his mind_ anyway... it was not long before long when the talking of the teacher, and the world around him faded off as he stared to remember the race from yesterday again...he blinked as he thinks about the MR2's drifting...and his attempts to send his car into a drift down Karis...

"_...I don't know why I never noticed before... I did it a little with the Corolla... even with the 240...but for the Camaro... it seams so ready to leave the road even if it weighs as much as dad says...and I've got this nagging feeling..."_

"Class is dismissed!"

called the teacher's female voice...

"_...what?..." _

Klie said as he was snapped out of his trance...he notices all the other classmates in their time honored ritual of already packing their stuff to depart as quickly as possible as he scrambles to do the same...

"Daydreaming again Kile?"

Another female voice calls out in an almost teasing manor... Kile stops in the time honored ritual and turns to find in a blue long sleeved shirt and blue genes, a blonde haired, blue eyed, half-Japanese American girl behind him...her frame was that of being athletic and attractive to any guy...as given evidence by Kile's slight blush...as she noticed as she giggled...

"...Oh... Kiki..."

"Do you always go off into your own little world during calclus? and you wonder why you get Cs in this class."

"Hey..."

he replied... wondering why this always happened... as he started to slowly look downwards at the floor...away from...

"I'm just kidding around Kile. ...geezee... maybe if you weren't so tense you'd laugh a little better."

"...No... I'm not tense... it's just that... well... I... well I've been thinking a lot... a lot more than usual..."

...the young woman raised a mental eyebrow to that as she let out a curious sigh...

"Huh?... a lot more than usual?... it seamed pretty usual for you to space out the way you did."

"... I guess but... it was about ... well last night..."

"Oh?... what happened last night?..."

"Well..."

He looked around and noticed already most of the students were leaving... the teacher had long left...the slamming of lockers still not enough to throw off his train of thought or any distraction... nor was the ambient chatter just outside the door...

"Well... do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Is it really that serious... whatever it is?"

"Not really..."

"Well... either way... why not talk about it in Japanese?"

This caught Kile off as he started to uncontrollably blush a little as he started to realize this...

"...**_why_**?... I feel weird when I talk in Japanese to you."

he started trying to push whatever he had been feeling back under his skin...She only chucked...and thought...

"_...it's not that big a deal Kile...then again...it's not a natural language for you..."_

...before...

"Is it because it's in a language that's not usually understood like you would english? Or for the fact I'm Japanese? or at least half..."

...she replied in the said tongue... Kile felt like he was going to get a heart attack but then remembered no one was there... Kile tried to suppress his blushing but it only succeeded in making him blush a little more...as he looked down in mild embrassment...

"... maybe..."

He started to reply in the same language... it took him a while to try and remember what he would be saying in english but instead in Japanese...

"...my dad's been making me try and speak this for a long time... but it still feels weird."

"That's besides the fact it's not your birth language. It felt weird for me to learn english at 10 before I got a real handle on it."

"...I remember... I only knew a little Japanese and it was the only way I could talk to you for a while...but... I guess... I guess it feels weird not because it's a 2nd language for me... but because... it seams like on one end... I don't know what I'm saying... but I know in my head what I'm saying to you... ... I hope..."

"... ah... that makes sense. Speaking English was far from easy for me. I understand what I say but... well my thoughts are still what I would say in my native language."

"Same here."

Kile looks away from her for a second and notices the time...

"I think we should have already been going."

"Hmm... okay..."

Kile starts packing his books as did Kiki... before she remembered something...

"...hai?... oi!"

...she called _still_ in her native tongue...Kile turned around to face her...

"Nani?"

"What did you want to say that you were so nervous about anyway?"

"Well... I... I was in... ...I was in a street race last night."

"Eh?... a street race?"

"Yeah... on Karis mountain."

"Oh... did you go for a drag race or something?"

"No... I went for the downhill?"

This surprised her a little...as her eyes widened a little and her mouth open a bit...

"What?... on _Karis_?... but that road is really though. You can't really go so well down there unless you know what you're doing. I mean... I know your father races and so does your team. I didn't know you were already racing."

Her voice showing she was slowly calming down...

"... I wouldn't really say that... I kinda got dragged into that race."

"Why?"

"My father said earlier that day that sooner or later I would have to learn how to race. Anyway... my opponent was an MR2."

He finished just as he got the last book in.. and started to walk out with her in toe...she thought for a moment...

"_...hmm...was it a SW20?..."_

"...was it an SW20?"

"SW20?"

"That's the chassis name for the models that came out not that long ago... least far as I remember to the G-Limited and GTS versions..."

"I think it was one of those models... I'm not really sure... I mean... I've heard of the Japanese models... but I'm fuzzy on the American imports..."

then almost out of the blue...

"...Don't they usually make them less powerful than Japan?"

"Not all the time. Some models here actually are a little more powerful than the Japanese ones."

She explained as they waddled thru the crowds... so involved in their conversation they somehow manage to make their way to the front door...without bumping into other students that would have been a high probability otherwise...

"How?"

"Well... they say it's a unofficial mandate... but all major Japan car companies agreed somehow to make all their cars about 280 horsepower... or 276 by US horsepower scale...I think SAE...But a car like my 300ZX Z _three two_ has closer to 300 horsepower... I think about 320."

"320?... wait a second..."

"_...300+...+300ZX...means..." _It clicks in his head...

"...you got a **300ZX? **and it's a late model one?" He replied...

"Oh that's right! I never got to tell you! My dad got it for me as a birthday present."

"But you're 17 still. You can't really drive it... can you?..."

...her head dipped down a little...

"...No..."

...she said...her voice showed a definite sign of disappointment in that...

"...but my dad said he was going to pick me up in i todayt."

...she finished sounding a little more optimistic...This new news however caught Kile a little bit off...

"Why?... doesn't he have a car?..."

"Well...it's getting serviced in a shop, and it's one that's a little farther from here. It's a specialty shop that your dad sometimes go to when he needs some Nissan parts."

"Why do that?...the local shop is a lot closer."

"My dad doesn't trust the local mechanics with that car. Since the R 32 isn't in America normally, he figures they would have no idea how to maintain that engine or it's drive train, or any other part of it. I guess I would be the same of the 300ZX wasn't sold in America."

"Oh..."

He thought...before a thought started to stir in his mind...

"...why isn't it sold in America?"

He replied back, she looked at him, the Japanese girl was a bit unsure herself...

"I dunno... I guess they figure the 300ZX is just enough...even though it's even heavier despite it being FR... maybe because they figure it's not a car people from America would be interested in."

"...maybe..."

He replies...unsure if to agree or disagree with that...

It dawns to both of them just how deep they've gotten into their conversation in Japanese as they are at the front door as Kile realizes that...unfortunately for Kile the blushing that had cooled down from said conversation started to slowly flare up again...

"_... every time I'm near her... it's like... that feeling...why?"_

"Uh... well... I guess I'll be going then."

He replied and then on cue he could hear the mummer of the freshly familiar 3 liter twin turbo V6 as a long, sleek white frame that was the 300ZX pulled up...the driver sitting in the left side...

Her father was of an obvious Japanese origin... with short cut black hair and brown eyes in a facial frame that was just as old as Kile's father... he was wearing some kind of gray business jacket under a white shirt and gray dress pants as he saw Kile and Kiki...

"Oh, there's my dad." She said...

"Okay... see ya."

"Later."

She replied as she walked over and got into the car as the Z32 drives off... getting the attention of nearby on lookers...Kile looks at it for a while as it just drove out of view as he thought...

"_...no matter how many times I see it... it looks pretty cool... it must go very good too... could my car be the kind to really keep up with a 300ZX?..."..._

This thought was in the air for a monument before he remembered where he was and sighed as he walked into the parking lot to find his car... he quickly opened the door and sat inside...he put on the normal seat belts as he started the engine...he revved it once before he put the car into reverse and slowly backed out... stooped... upshifted into first and made his way out of the lot...

"_... I don't know if I could with my skill... if I could barely win that race against Brandon... I need to get better...but how?."_

He thought about this as he was soon on a long forested path thru a small mountain pass as half an hour later he was at the track again...

He pulled quietly into the pits as he got out of the car again... To his right a dozen feet away was the black ZR-1... it's hood open and vacant in the engine bay... was the engine as to it's right by a few feet was a table... 4 feet wide and 12 feet long with every single part of the LT-5 V8 spread about in an organized manor... the pistons... valve springs... cover... exhaust pipes...additional pipes...spark plugs...crankshaft...everything in relation to the engine directly and even indirectly was all in parts. This caught Kile's attention as he did not notice the pair of feet under the ZR-1... so the sound of a screw being taken out of place startled him as he let out a small yelp...

"Yah!"

followed by a the sound of a wrench hitting the ground in a loud high pitched ring...

"Hey!... don't yell so loud!" Jack called from under the car...as he quickly found that fallen tool...though unseen by Kile...

"Jack?"

"Kile?..."

"Yeah..."

He looks back at the engine parts...

"...You took apart the engine...why?"

"...well... I ran both the drag race and the uphill... and it ended up putting more wear and tear than I thought...simply put, the engine was starting to break down... so I'm to recheck every part and replace a few so that woun't happen again."

He gets out from under the car... he was wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans... his hands had some oil on them...

"I also started to notice on the way back the transmission was being off...I checked the transmission, but all 6 gears and reverse are okay...so I checked elsewhere and found it was the clutch... I'm going to replace that along with a new flywheel... I may try one that I got a while back."

"...Why?..."

"I thought the old clutch could handle the power. It can but only up to a certain point. Also...it's something I should have thought about more... but running the drag race took more out of it than I thought it would. So I'm replacing it with one that should be able to withstand the power for a longer period of time. Once that's done, I can start on replacing some of the engine parts."

"Oh... come to think of it... this car must be a lot to work with..."

Jack sighed...

"Kid...**_any_** car can be an investment of time and effort Kile. It's down to just how much you're willing to put on it in what direction you want."

"...given what it's doing now...would it be rather hard to tune then?"

"Hmm... given what it's aim is for... yes. But only because the aim for _this _car is the highest level of performance in all directions. Acceleration of course... but also braking and cornering. But _any _car can prove difficult to tune no matter what at times... When you think about it, this car is more for the track than a mountain. Its'a **_maybe _**on the uphill at best... but there is **no **way I'm taking that thing on the downhill. "

"Is power really _that _much an issue on the downhill?"

"It doesn't matter if it's the hill climb or the downhill... power is an issue but in different ways. The uphill, you **_need_** power or you're toast... especially on Karis with the long strait. It's the only reason besides the drag race why I picked this car. If I could match them in the corners... that's fine...which this car _can_ do but that strait is over 3 **_miles_** long... there's more than enough distance to make use of all the horsepower in this or any other car. If I lacked the power, a guy that can't match my cornering but has a better engine or just more power could out do me on the strait and put too great a distance for me to close on the corners less I try to go all out like _Senna_, God rest his soul.

But for the downhill... if it had to be the same car... I'd rather have just a normal LT-5 running things, given how much this car is different, even with stock power, it'll be a certified monster _anywhere_.

When you're on the downhill... you work with gravity so power is not so much an issue compared to the uphill. What's more... it's far more unforgiving, but I think you already knew that from last night's race."

Kile could only nod to this as he recalled his race once more...

"...I do...you can't make any real mistakes in braking... I understeered at least three times during that race. I only beat Brandon because he took a corner too wide and I just capitalized on the situation. He also braked too late and understeered... besides using the long strait in the last section...all I did was just come out the corner quicker and did all I could to get up to him before braking hard..."

"Hmm?...well... that's not bad at all. Infact... that's close to what some pros like me do... or for my case _did_."

"What do you mean?..."

"When an opponent just opens up approaching a corner more so than usually or to a point he or she is open... you slip right in their blind spot and take the lead... I believe the term is '_disappearing line factor'_. But you didn't quite do that, but it's close."

"Oh..."

"I think even for a first race, your performance was very good considering that guy in the MR2 was no joke."

Kile could only nod...

"I guess but... you haven't really seen me drive... so..."

His voice trailed off... unsure how to finish that sentence...

"Why not show me when I'm done?" Jack suggested...

"...done...? you mean... on this track?"

"Why not?"

"Well... it's not that but well... I've noticed this circuit is very different from Karis... you've got a lot of area to run off and it's wider. Karis is a lot narrower and you don't have as much room to screw up..what's more...although it's not so much better...I can understand the difference in the surface between Karis and this track...on this one I could feel a lot more grip than I did on Karis, they're just so different, I don't think I could compare my performance to the track on the mountain or vice versa."

Jack could only nod...

"_...Kile doesn't usually display this much thought...and the only one that knows this more is his father and my own kid...he's slowly understanding things."_

"Your right about the differences between the track and the street. **_Most_** circuits are all but noting compared to the mountains here or **_anywhere_** else. But at the least, a circuit to a loose degree can define skill in some way. Not always by something like lap time or average speed... but to just how a driver works a car around the track."

"...how a driver works a car around the track?... what do you mean?..."

Jack sighed...

"_...but he hasn't gotten the cigar yet."_

"...you'll understand soon enough. Now...I'll just finish with work here in a few more hours and then I'll see how you drive."

"Uh...okay."

With that Jack got back to working on the car as Kile walked back to his car...

Elsewhere at a different neighborhood at a different house... this one equally large to Kile's with a four car garage that had a short driveway to... outside the driveway was on the left side the white Nissan 3000ZX Z32...ahead was a red 240Z...

... inside the house... on the 2nd floor in a bed room, Kiki Izumi's bedroom... a few Nissan and NISMO posters are placed on the white walls of her room... a most of them being Skyline models up to the R32 GTR... including one overtaking a Holden at an Australian Touring car championship round... another showing a GTR leading down the turn of some track in Europe with a number of other race cars behind it in toe...one at a All Japan GT round dueling it out with a Supra...and it went on... amidst them was one of a 300ZX Z32 in white like her car somewhere in a large city...and some assorted anime posters inlcuding one in relation to G-gundam...

Kiki herself was still in her clothes sitting at a desk near one of two windows near one wall as she was finishing off the last of her homework as she shut the Algebra book and gave a sigh of relief...

"_Finished!" _

she thought...her thoughts more along the lines of Japanese...

"_I thought I would never get all those problems completed." _She smiled...

"_Now I can figure what to do wtih my Z32...although..."_

She looks out her window over the driveway to see it parked there...

"_...I doubt father would let me drive it yet. I've taken a test already but...I still have a few more to do though...he was able to drive it himself... I want to too!...he did get it for me..."_

She thought about this a bit as she steeped outside her room out to the hallway...

Meanwhile half way around the world...a certain racer of high caliber was talking a look at the competition in North America...

_-----_

_Deja vu_ with chapter 7 as I did 6 (and at this rate 8 will be under the same fate). For the sake of keeping some length in mind, I'm giving this chapter the ax so people will get a chance for breath and to absorb the right what what's thrown at them). I hope I'm not doing a mistake putting some of these in halves, but I figure I might as well since it'll be a bit easier to read. Any and most if not all reasons why I did what will be explained in the next part.

Till later...


	9. Tennis

FATW prologue - Chapter 7 part 2 -

Disclamer: Initial D is Shigeno. North American distrubtor is Tokyopop. Car copyrights include Mazda, Nissan, Toyota, Chevrolet, etc.

All other copyrights their owners.

This is the 2nd half of chapter 7. This one partly telling what's going on with drivers elsewhere in the world...and finishing what is going on in the states... still unsure about some things, try as I may... but one can only try...right?

I know not many (if any aside from those that left a review) look at this but may wonder about the much shorter gap in updating compared to the last time. Well that's becuase a few chapters I've already got a basic draft done, but it's the constant revision and proff-reading, not to mention making sure the very content is something I intend to deliver to some degree, and just making sure I've got as much as possible correct.

However don't rely on such update gaps as they probally will be longer as from here on out I'm almost done with the actuall 'prologue' story arc and soon we will get into more of how Kile will actually run into the cast of Initial D, him and others anyway.

So without futher deleay...

---------------

Part 2 - Tennis...

Halfway around the world just as the sun was close to dissapearing over in Amierca, the sun was starting to rise over Japan over the Gunma prefecture, or would have if not for the numerious clouds in the sky. It was lighlty snowing as at the Takahashi Residence. A man in his early twenties who with a light skin complexion, dark blue hair that seamed to almost in a messy way wave over his head and dark blue eyes, in a light blue shirt and white pants was typing away on a computer, on the screen was data on the Toyota MR2 SW20.

To be exaclt... _Brandon's_ SW20, it's current power, torque, how both curved thruout the rev range, just how his turbo worked, even mention of the nitrous oxide system, and to the right end of the screen was a picture of Brandon and below that some data mentioning his ability and such, the areas of some focus being Handling, Cornering, Talent, Mechanics, Tatics, and Driver experience, most of these indivudal fields filled to a high, degree with only one noticable gap in tatics...

"_...This is a very intresting racer to say the least..."_

_...Ryouske Takahashi_...**_the_** white comet of Akagi, typed a few more things and brought up his FC and then a map of some mountain route in Ameirca... he appeared as ofthen deep in though... eyes narrowed yet in a relaxed fassion looking at the monitor while he calmly yet quickly and percisely typed on the keyboard and clicked with the mouse...he let out a sigh...

"_...Brandon is a rare driver in America to be this well at Touge... much less drift...espically with a SW20 with these changes...if he is worth challenging on his home course... perhaps he could be worth the trip to America... although I wonder if it's a little too soon since I had raced..."_

His train of thought was interupted when he noticed an E-mail was sent his way...

"_What's this?..."_

He clicks on it...his eyes widen a little before they return back to their relaxed glance...

"_...Brandon lost?...to a rookie in a Camaro Z28?... hmmm..."_

He types a few things and brings up a similar spec sheet for the MR2 for the Camaro...

"_...it's considered the 'pony' car for Chevrolet... the Camaro...this model is an F-body chasis with a detuned LT1 motor from a Corvette C4 at around 290 ps. It weighs nearly 1600kgs...it's brakes are marginal and the hanlding is one that barely quallifies to some standard... Even so... the car must have ovbiouly been tuned. _

_Still... for a driver to defeat Brandon...by all means the SW20 should have been more than a match for a car like that on the downhill... there are only a few logical expliantions. The course he was on must have worked to his disatvantge even if he was on the downhill...perhaps the driver knew the course better..._

_...hmm... where did he lose?"_

He reads the rest of the E-mail...

"_Karis mountain...hmm?"_

He types a few things and brings up a number of viable mountain racing routes in America... and finaly brings up a map of Karis...

"_...the route dosen't have as many corners as some roads...but it seams that it makes up for that more in having the turns sharp and continueous in some sections more so than even Akagi or Irohazaka...In addition there's a strait 4.8 kilometers long. Perhaps he caught up to him on the straits... assuming Brandon had passed him given his abilty...but still... given the final few sharp corners...by normal logic the MR2 in the hands of a skilled driver could win a battle on this route... unless the driver of the Camaro honeslty knew what he was doing...or maybe he made a cructial mistake...or..."_

Ryouske raised his hands slowly before leting them land on his head as he let out a rare sigh of fustration as he shut his eyes during that sigh before looking back at the monitor... the lack of solid information on this new racer and a real reason to why Brandon lost seamed to keep at him...despite this information just comming at him.

"_...what the?...this is not like me... what is wron--"_

It then dawned on him just why he couldn't even start to think strait to why he was fustrated...

"_...now I remember...I haven't slept in a few days becuase I was busy with a report. It's a wonder I'm still able to think some coherient thoughts..."_

He thought as he made his way to his room...on his way upstairs he runs into the younger Takahashi...Keisuke...wearing a red shirt with 'MAZDA SPEED' written in bold letters on the front in white with an yellow RX-7 FD below... and black jeans...

"...Hey bro."

"Yes Keisuke?"

"Where are you going?"

"To my room to sleep."

"Oh... okay then bro."

...and with that was off, the younger Takahashi made his way down to the living room as he saw the snow flakes make their way to the ground thru a window... he sighed...

"_I don't want to drive in the snow...espically since I've just upgraded my FD..."_

He looks around...

"_But I can't just sit around and do nothing... what can I do?"_

He then notices at the entertainment center... a grey Sony Playstation 1...

"_Hey...there's my playstation...should I?...oh what the heck?"_

He walks over and opens the cover to find Ridge Racer inside... he smirks a little...

"_Even if it's _noting _like reality... it's still fun sometimes..."_

He says as he turns on the TV and gamming console...

...meanwhile off in Moyogi...

Another man in his early to mid 20's could be seen not far off...having jet black hair and a calm thought full look on his face, but also one of optimism and perhaps some arrogance...wearing a black long sleved shirt and black jean pants... it was none other than Takeshi Nakazato of the Night kids as he admired his jet black S13 at the mountain summit... as the snow already managed to settle on the ground and on his car.

"_My S13 is unbeatable on the downhill. Few could hope to match me as I attack my mountain. I am the best racer at Myogi."_

"So Takeshi..." another voice called... it was another member of the Night Kids...

"Should we call it a day?...and also for tommorrow since it'll still be snowing then?"

The Night Kids leader thought about this for a momument...

"We might as well." He replied back...

"_Even the best would not even try on this kind of weather unless they did have something to prove."_

He thought as he opened the right side door of his S13K...

...Back in America sometime later as the sun was barely visible over the horizion... John had closed the hood of the ZR-1 as he whiped away some sweat off his head with his left arm and let out a sigh of accomplishment...

"_...done!... the engine should be in perfect condition now. Only one way to find out."_

He notices Kile whom had sat inside the Camaro's driver's seat had fallen asleap...

"_Heh... that race must have taken more out of him than he thought... oh well I guess..._

_...but he must _**really**_ be out of it... bucket seats aren't exaclty comfort city USA..."_

He takes the keys from the table and opens the driver side door to get ready to turn on the engine...a smirk appears on his face.

"_Should I wake him up this way or simply just awke him up?... naw... I'll just wake him up."_

As he was about to walk to him he then heard a familar grumble of another V8...he didn't have to turn to know who it was...

"_Hmm... well he said he was gonna stop by again...but why am I getting a feeling there's more to what he intends."_

He thinks as the black Stingray Corvette L46 pulls into the garage... the idle mummor of the engine is enough to wake up Kile as he streches his arms out and yawns before he looks at the direction of the sound of John's V8... before it entirely dawned on him as his conscious state was slolwy returning... he already knew it by memmory it was his father's car since he had heard _that _muffler tone so often... as he let out yawn...

"_...dad's here?..."_

He gets out of the car and strechs a bit... trying to get the feeling of being in one position for long before he lets out yet another yawn as he is then brought to full allert as the roaring shreak of the LT5 filled the air once more before it died down to an idle mummor at just over 1008 rpm...

"Sounds like it's back in shape." John noted as he walked up to the front of the car...some kind of clipboard was held in his left hand...

"Yeah. With the replaced parts... it's gonna produce a bit more power. Although it's going to be a while before I drive this car... much less it's motor in a while after today."

"That's understandable."

"So..."

Jack said turning towards John's dirrection...

"You'd said you would stop by here again... but what for? I already said this was gonna be repaired and also another job."

"Yeah... but I'd figure I'd take a look at this and show it you."

He hands over the clipboard to Jack... he reads it...

"...Ah... okay. But don't you think you're planning this a bit too far in advance?"

"_Planning what in advance?"..._Kile thought as he overheard the converstaion

"Not really, before you know it, it will be next year and the weather will be ideal in Japan to get the car and all it's parts intact and put it thru a shakedown."

"Wait a second..."

Kile chimed in... wondering what they were taling about...

"Planning for what?... sorry to interupt but..."

"Well..."

John said turning at the direction of his son...

"...I've been thinking about a little project. You know this team has been around for a long time... we've only had one real demostration car that this shop uses to show not only the extent to how we can tune our cars but also to show that driving skill can trurely bring it to it's limits...The 240 you have driven already is not a real 240 as you would figure."

"What do you mean?"

"The 240SX here is known as the 180SX in Japan. And for a few reasons... besides to tell the cars apart... the 240 has a KA24DE 2.4l engine out of a truck with power just over 150. A real one would have the SR20DET, a 2 liter inline 4 turbo with power just over 200. The one you drive has the SR20 engine in it. It's a real 180."

"Wait... so all this time the 240 I've driven was internally like the 180 from Japan?"

"Exaclty. Although I'm sure it occured to you somewhere that the 240 you were driving, was not normal compared to the cars those guys that bragged about how crappy they think American cars are."

"_...he remembered that?"_ Kile thought...

"I guess... I just thought they didn't drive as fast as they bragged... then again... I'm not exaclty fast either...even though the engine sounded different..."

"Hey... don't go with that _'I'm not so fast' attitude_, you are fast. You just need confidence... or just not be so moody."

"Dad..."

He replied with an embraseed tone to his voice...

"Point is though... I've tested the 240 to a point and also on your evaluation..."

"_Evaluation?...what evaluation?...all I did was drive it and never crashed it..."_

"That it's similar Silvia model is perfect for a Demo car."

"Why not get one in America?"

"They aren't really avaiable in America. The 240, 180 and Silvia are based off of the RPS13 chasis... they're alike but different."

"Oh...wait a second...what is a Silvia anyway?"

"Think of it like the 240 but with fixed headlights and a different taililght setup. It's not as sporting looking as a 240 but it's got the power that can be put to use if you know how to drive one. Not to mention it's a popular car aside from the 180 in Japan."

"...Oh...so...when will you'll be leaving to get it?"

"About early next year."

"Oh."

"But untill then, we've still got some things to do ourself."

Kile scraches his head...

"...Like what?"

"Like getting you in a few circut races. I figure we could apply those skills you got in school onto an _actuall _circut. That's how you were trained to begin with."

"...oh...uh..."

Uneasyness was well in his voice...

"Don't worry, unlike a mountain race. You can to an extent afford to have an accident and the roads are a _little _more forgiving than the mountains."

"It's not that...are you sure I could be in a race?...I've just started..."

"You'll be ready. I'm sure of it."

He sighed...

"_...I guess all I can do is trust dad...but I still don't think so..."_

John notices Kile's expression during that thought and thinks for a momument himself as he sighs...

"_...there we go again... I don't have to read his thoughts to know that he still feels like he can't do this quite. He's rather moody... just like his mother... but then again **I** was worst off at his age myself...for an idea of what he's going thru and different reasons given those days...but he needs more confidence in himself..."_

"Well...I'll be heading off Jack."

He said to him... Jack only nodded...

"Okay. If you don't mind, I wanted to see how Kile could go about anyway on the track."

Jack simply replies...

"I don't. Have fun Kile." says John... as he walks off...

Kile breaks out of his slight trance as he sighs to himself as he walks back to his car...he opens the left side door and sits inside the bucket seat as he slolwy puts on the multi-point harness seatbelts...he sighs once more as he reaches for the wheel with his left arm and reaches for the igniton with the right...

With a turn of the key the LT1 roars to life once more as that is all but drowned quickly by the roar of the larger V8 of John's stingray as Kile reves the engine a few times...he pulls out slolwy of the pitlane turning right as he goes down slolwy... he looks back at his rear view mirror and see's the black ZR-1 quickly pull up behind him...

"_...Jack's a better driver than me... and he right now has a better car...he must be using it to be sure I'm under observation...okay..."_

... he takes a breath...

"_... just stay calm... cool...drive your best and don't screw up..."_

With that he waited for the end of the pitlane as he slammed the throttle...going up to 2nd as seconds later the first left came up... like a machine he quickly reaches for the shifter with his right hand and gets on the brakes with his right foot, slowing down to an ideal speed and downshifting to a proper RPM count before he turns in and gives gas... accelerating out as he quickly clear that corner... he knew this was only the begining and figured it was going to be a _long _run and besides the fact the ZR-1 was already quickly approaching his tail exiting the corner far _faster _than his car could ever do now...as the fast right was approaching ...

"_...just don't screw up..."_ he thought as he was entering the turn...

"_...yep...I can see it now... a real new prodigy ace in the making..."_

... Jack thinks as he reaches for the shifter with his right hand with an even more percise robotic motion motion compared to Kile for the next corner as the Z28 just dissapeared over the horizon of the turn.

----

Till chapter 8...


	10. Pearl Blue Soul

Initial D From around the world prologue - chapter 8

The usual disclaimer: Initial D is the ownership of Shigeno.

North American distributor Tokyopop also has to be mentioned

As for auto makers...

Auto makers including Chevrolet, Ford, Dodge, Catherham, Sheby, Toyota, Nissan, Mazda, Mitsubishi, Honda, Subaru, Lotus, Ferrari, Porsche, Rilley and Scot, Mc Laren, Ameritech, and any other said car makers or constructors that I don't obviously own.

Including tuners, tires, brake makers, etc, including, Endless, TIEN, Dunlop, Goodyear, Bridgestone, Namco, Sega, Firestone, BBS, Enki, OZ, Nismo, TRD, Mazda Speed, Ford Racing, Prat Miller, etc...

Anything I don't own by any account is of their owners, including stuff I'll no doubt forget to mention right here...

This chapter branch is to deal with some actual track racing. I figure I'd cram in one or two to show a theater that Kile does have a definite strength in, that is the circuit. 2nd or third attempt without screwing up... so wish me luck on this one...epically with experimentation on the 2nd half of this chapter...in addition to just finishing up basic introductions.

--------

Part 1 - Pearl Blue Soul...

"_...okay... just remember what you were taught and what you know Kile..."_

...the young racer thought to himself as he sat in the bucket seat on the left side of the ZR-1 Corvette race car as he felt it let off it's air jacks as Kile calmly pressed the starter button...

A minor mechanical cough escaped the exhaust before the engine came to life in a very menacing roar as he made the engine approach the redline a few times as it gave off a familiar, characteristic roar of thunder that was accustomed to an 8 cylinder as he let off from 5000 rpm, allowing the engine to die down to idle rpm at just over 1000 revolutions per minute.

"_I sware...I can almost feel the power of this thing under the pedal...maybe it's the vibration thru the chassis or something...I haven't driven that many cars aside from the Camaro, Corolla, and 240, but this just feels... wow..."_

He griped the steering wheel with his left hand that was now wearing a black racing glove... in fact he was now sitting in the car seat suited up in his racing uniform, mostly black with some white... helmet included as it too was all black as a mechanic whom also wore a black racing uniform, gave the A-okay as he turned out and right to the pit lane... carefully avoiding the red and white #12 Nissan 300ZX as it drove by him slowly before he himself got up to pit speed...Soon he was behind the car as the pit lane was about to end...

"_...I wonder... could I keep up with that Nissan?"_

He thought as he floored the gas as the lane ended as the deafening roar filled the cockpit even thru the helmet as he begun his free run secession...as he upshifted into 2nd...

Minutes later the black and white striped race-modified ZR-1 pulled into the pitlane... unlike the other racing ZR-1... this one had extensive external modifications, and most of them for function and some style...

Aside from being 2 inches wider on both sides overall due to additional body work, partly for the car to house larger tires, and for more travel in the suspension during racing...and aerodynamic purposes, it sat several inches shorter, and at the rear at the trunk a rear wing that looked rather plain, comparable to that of a Ferrari F40 looking simple in appearance, but functional to some extent in the business of keeping the car planted to the ground at speed.

The interior like the other car was striped down to bare essentials... only the passenger side airbag was left un affected despite the lack of a passenger seat.

Like the street racer... the red bucket seats both had 5 point harness belts... the reason being that this car is meant for traveling at speeds _above _380 kph and for that... no risks could be taken in the event of any accident. The same was said for the visible rollcage and and fire extinguisher in the middle of the cockpit... the steering wheel was obviously not normal either, a black 3 spoke wheel that was like many other cars having similar wheels being black and lacking a airbag... beyond that was the dashboard instrument panel.

A similar LCD monitor was present but this one having the RPM count not up to 10,000rpm but 11,0000 with the red zone just over 8000...above that was the mph/kph indicator... fuel... oil and water temperature, distance, and other various indicators of anything occurring within the car.

Finally on the outside...Sponsors were placed on key points all over the car, including Goodyear, BBS, Fujifilm, Momo, Namco and other companies, it's car number was #86 on both sides... as the car pulled in... it was lifted on it's air jacks as the pit crew quickly took off the Goodyear racing slicks as Kile opened the door and unfastened his seat belt... making just over part of the rollcage in the door... taking off his helmet and additional fire mask to face his father also donned in a similar outfit...

"How does it feel like?" John asked his son...

"It feels great dad."

He said excitedly before he started to let himself clam down a bit from the run...

"It accelerates very quickly off the line, grip is only lost for an instant but then the tires hold the road so well. It also turns very fast. I never felt a car that could corner so well. I was surprised I could keep at speed with that Nissan and not let that Ford behind me pass me. It sounds just like the other ZR-1."

"That's because both carry the same basic engine block. But this one has been optimized more for endurance racing. It's still cranking a bit more than the other LT5... but at slightly lower RPMs."

"Why?"

"To minimize engine damage. The damage of the engine starts to happen past 8800rpm... but I've set the limiter to 8200 for good measure.

"Okay."

"As for the feel of it, well, the tires play a key part, there slicks and even though they are of a harder compound, which means less grip than say super soft tires, compared to street tires, they are superior to a high extent. The setup for the suspension in addition to the aerodynamics help to an extent. It's nothing like say a group C car..."

"_Group C car?"_

"...but it can get the job done as you no doubt felt..."

Kile could only nod to this...

"I Guess..." He replied back.

"It seams totally unreal compared to the Camaro. It's crazy."

"It is son. But trust me, there are also _insane_ cars."

"How?"

"A tale for another time perhaps... Any suggestions to the setup you have in mind?"

Kile thought about this for a minute before replying.

"It seams perfect for this course. My only problem is, it feels a little lose going into the left hairpin and I have just have that little grip on the rear tires for a little too long coming out before the high speed section leading to the back strait before the chicane area. I feel like I'm not going fast enough for too long."

"You sure? How do you use the throttle coming into that corner?"

"Well... past the fast right... going into the left hairpin... I go for the far outside...and ease on to the brakes before I go full force...I downshift to around 3rd or 2nd...let off the brakes... turn in... and give a little throttle... and I'm past the apex of the left...I give a little more before flooring it...and that's when I hear the tires screech a little."

"Sounds like you're getting on the throttle a little too early."

"You sure?... when I was chasing the supra... I noticed that the driver steeped on the gas around the same time... but his car came out smoother than mine. I was faster but I had a brief instant of wheel spin...Infact it seams to happen whenever I do come out of any low speed corner and that hairpin is the worst of them."

"...hmm..."

"_...the supra is a turbo...lag perhaps so the driver can step on it more than you would a N/A...maybe so...then again...we've got cars like the 300ZX and F40 that are twin turbo with better response...and then we have the N/A cars like ours...if they can get to the throttle earlier..." _

John thought...

"...then maybe it is the setup...I'll give it a run and see what happens..."

...he looks at one of the pit men...

"Are we ready to go again?"

"Where good!"

"Okay!... I'll be back in a few minutes son."

With that he puts on his helmet, as he gets back into the car and straps himself in as he restarts the engine...a quarter minute later, he puts the car into 1st gear and heads back out...the familiar roar fades with the sounds of the other engines as Kile walks to a chair in the garage as he opened the top of his shirt before sitting on a chair as he could see and hear the work in the pits...the deep moaning sound of a twin turbo rotary passes and fades quickly accompanied by a banshi-ish ear splitting scream of a V10 a few seconds later...

"_...when I stop for a second... I just think...not too long ago I won my first ever street race. Was it by luck really?... or did I show some real skill?...it's similar here... am I only fast because of what I learned?... or is it because the car is fast...am I really skilled enough...?"_

Kile continued to contemplate this...as the sound of a V6 that could pass for a V8 came and went...

"_...then again... dad did say that the credit for car and driver is about 50--"_

...as he felt a hand tap his shoulder...as a Ferrari F40 passed by pit lane.

"Hey Kile."

...he looked up and saw a familiar kid a year or so older than he was of Caucasian decent and stood a few inches shorter than he was with messy red hair, and blue eyes...infact... it seamed to give some suggestion that...

"...hey Archie."

Kile started standing up... noticing he too was in a similar racing suit...

"Yo Kile. So, how's the car treatin ya?"

"Which one?"

"You know which one."

"...I wouldn't be asking if I knew which one."

Archie sighs...as another sound of a V8 passes...

"The _**Camaro** _Kile. How's the Camaro?"

"Oh...It's good I guess. But not long ago, I've noticed in that race that it's limits really start to show so obviously."

"Uh... what do ya mean?"

"You've got a car right?"

"Well yeah, it's a corvette just like my old man."

"Well... ever drove a car for the first time and thought how great it was?... then when you race it... it seams like you start to notice things you never did before. It's limits in some cases never seamed more obvious than when you're under pressure. You know?"

Archie's expression became a tad more serious as he nodded in agreement...this was the same for his tone of voice.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. You figure your car must be pretty damn fast. Then you go against others and realize that your opponent isn't stupid with his car and you start to notice things."

Kile nods to this...

"I've been wondering if it's either the car, or my own ability for why I had struggled so much in that race. It's a good car. But I wonder if it is any good against other opponents, or is my skill of any good against anyone else."

"The Camaro is on a heavy note, even if you take out some parts to make it lighter, but it can be good if you know how to use it, And don't doubt your self so easy Kile. You beat Brandon of the strikers. You have any idea just how GOOD he is? He's like America's equal to the White Comet of Akagi aside from Jeager."

"The white comet of Akagi?"

Archie stopped and look at Kile with a bit of surprise in his face...and voice...

"...wait... you mean you never heard of **_Ryouske Takahashi_**? **_THE_** White comet of Akagi? Whom drives an older generation RX-7... the FC3S? Not even **_once?_**"

"...I heard Brandon say something about the mountain Kings of Japan... and some RX-7 driver...would he be one?"

"Not **_only_** just one, but of several and perhaps the **BEST** of mountain racers in the world _period_. Very **_few_**here in America or even Europe could stand up to them well. As for winning... that's another story. Less they decide to come over to either place, then it's a different ball game, although noting can be said till one races... still... none of them are are a joke."

"_...Ryouske Takahashi..." _

Kile thought...

"There's also at least two real fast drivers from the Todo Racing School."

"Todo racing school?"

"Think like the school you have but just a step up in being serious about road racing. Your school is like the US special forces to other schools right? Well there like the equal to the British SAS, one step higher and that makes all the difference. They are very obsessed with going fast, and the drivers from there either become pros and as street racers, semipros that make them **_very _**fast. The only guys I can think of right now that could take them on and win on their home turf or vice versa are my old man, your old man and well... maybe that German prodigy guy... I think Michael or something... and a few other racers."

"And there's just a group of them all determined to go very fast?"

"Yeah, One was by the name of Kyouichi Sudou, the other Tomoyuki Tachi. And even between those two, the latter is in a world of his own, only really good pros could beat him."

"...If he's really **_that_** fast? Wouldn't he be in Formula 1 or something?"

"Who said he wasn't?... then again he ain't...Beats me. But he's a racer you can't deny that's fast."

"I see...why haven't I heard of him yet?"

"Beats me, then again US TV isn't so interested in outside sports aside from some obvious stuff, though even in Europe he ain't been heard of a lot. A wonder considering how great he is."

"You sound like you raced against him before."

A smirk was on Archie's face...

"I _wish_, it would be awesome to go against him, I just want to see if there really is a skill gap between our school and the Todo racing school, but not just that, but to see if there's any gap between an American and a Japanese racer."

"Wow..."

Kile thinks about what he said...

"_...is this was Brandon meant about the touge kings of Japan?...I've seen a map of Japan... a lot of mountains...so they would have a lot of roads around them. It must be part of their lifestyle to a point. I'm close to a mountain range but... to go against others that made tackling such roads their lifestyle?...and then apply it to the circuit?...or vice versa?..."_

This was a lot to take in for the younger racer...

"_...and if it is true that if the mountains are tougher than a circut...would that mean if a guy or girl that's been raised on the mountain would be able to..."_

His thought train was broken again as Archie started to speak again...

"Oh yeah Kile before I forget. You're going out to Japan to get that Nissan Silvia right?"

"_Huh...? oh wait... that?"_ He thought...

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well... I think I'll be coming too."

"Really?... why?"

"My old man is coming, and I don't want to be left behind again. Plus it'll be a good experience."

"But where both racers..."

"Only as long as people will know, and plus if we bring our cars, but I don't think we've got to worry about that, plus, we woun't be just racing."

"But woun't people want to challenge us because in their case where foreigners?"

"Not if they don't think where racers. Not less you give off some aura that says you're a racer."

"Aura?"

"Yeah...my dad always talked about how some really skilled racers just give off some aura that displays their confidence and ability, especially over car control."

"Oh..."

"...well... less someone just notices some aura, I don't think we'll have to worry much aside from the fact IF we do take our cars, they'll be noticed as foreign models and thus someone may want to take us on... or just taunt us because we have American cars."

Kile thought about that...

"_...do people just make fun of cars just because of where they're from?... regardless of anything...?"_

Before he decided to try and ask Archie...

"... ...is it really that bad elsewhere? You just happen to have an American car and some guy just figures somehow despite not seeing it go, they just think it sucks?"

He asked... Archie paused for a few seconds before he started to speak back...

"...not really. It's not so bad, it's just_ some _people refuse to keep their mouths shut. Not like American cars are the world's best. But to just make fun of them off of stupid stereotypes is rather ignorant. But regardless people will say our cars are useless for mountains, much less anything for corners, and figure anything they can throw at us will be our undoing, especially on the **_downhill_** of any road...

...Some will say we can't even match much of any corners. An it goes on, I just ignore that shit to be blunt. They're just idoits to think that way."

Kile was a bit taken back by his friend's well hitting use of the S word as his tone became a bit more searous...and word by word sounding with more passion and will...as if the person had something to stand up for as he continued speaking...

"...and unless the said person is someone to prove and not some idiot, I would ignore them. But if it is someone of credibility whom thinks... 'oh they are no good!'... maybe I would take them on, and show them what they can do.

Be it elsewhere and even here with everyone thinking you can find salvation in a Nissan or a Toyota or a Honda. I mean, don't get me wrong, they are awesome cars, like the 300ZX 32, the GTR32...the Supra...the NSX or even the Civic SiR. I just like my car, and I've got _no problem_ with other cars.

It's just the attitudes some people carry, that's what I think. You don't know what's going to happen till somebody races, winner or loser...but the thing above all else though is car over driver. But it doesn't matter how good a driver is if the car can't handle worth a _shit_. Problem is though _most _cars here are only good for strait lines, **_but_** there are those exceptions that would blow away anyone's prejudgement of any car..and if they still talk shit, there outright morons."

He takes a deep breath...

"...if noting else... a car's performance is still on the discretion of the driver. You can talk shit about cars all you want, but if the fight is down to drivers, the walk will have to stand up to the talk, and if you can't do that, you'll just shift into the _creak_."

"...I see..."

Kile tries to think about what his friend just said...

"_...guess I'm not alone in what I think after all. I mean I knew it, his dad admits it, my dad admits it, even my mom agrees with me a bit. You don't know until you race..."_

"...I never knew you felt so strongly about it."

"I never had the nerve to say like that, you're like maybe one or two others aside from my old man."

"Who would it be after your dad?"

"My mom."

"...Oh...Archie. Just ...how did you learn how to drive so well?"

"Me?... I came out from the same school you did, and plus my old man let me go out a few times without anyone watching on Karis. I've only been in this a year longer than you have. Even so, I just want to say, it's a very though racing world out there on the circuit, it's just as much pressure on the street if not more."

"I guess... then again this is my first real circuit race. I'm feeling just as nervous as when I started that street race just a few weeks ago. Except now there's maybe close to 50,000 watching us compared to maybe a hundred."

"Hey, it's an important race considering some super exotics are also a show up, also some top notch drivers."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Don't sweat it man. You'll be fine, it'll come in time."

"I guess..."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the DOHC V8 just as the Corvette pulled in slowly before it came to a stop, the engine was cut quickly as the pit mechanics wheeled it back into the garage as John steered the right way to be sure of it as the car was backed into the garage again. John opened the left side door and got out in a similar way Kile had done so as he took of his helmet and took off the mask before walking over to him.

"You're a bit right. The rear is lacking a bit of traction. But a fix in the camber should solve the problem in addition to the rear stabilizer being set on a higher level. You'll still stuffer some oversteering tendency by wheelspin but you'll be able to throw down power a little earlier. My suggestion though is to be a bit easier on the throttle, and that might help, especially with tire management."

"Okay."

"This may be a high revving engine but you've still got a lot of torque at lower engine RPMs, you have to let the rear tires get up to some speed before you just simply go full throttle."

"Okay dad."

"Take it out for another spin, and try to get a good time. It may be the practice run but if we rank up some good times, we'll be sure to be noticed."

Kile could only nod as he got back in the car and turned on the engine before a half minute later heading out to the track...

Just under an hour later...the final free practice runs had ended and the qualifying began...the combined driving efforts of Kile, Archie and John ended up with the Stingrays well secured in the top 5, just in front of a Mc Laren F1, and a RX-7 FD3S, in addition to a Rilley and Scot Ford and Ferrari 333SP, and behind a Ferrari F40 GTE and a Nissan 300ZX Z32. This was reported to Jack as he gave the lap times...

"Okay... here are the times. Leading the pack will be a Nissan 300ZX... at 1:45:098...driven by Collins and Rubert... 2nd is a Ferrari F40...1:45:590 driven by Janus, Ricardo and Lamar...our place is 1:45:680...Kile set this lap by the way..."

Everyone except Kile gasped... Kile himself appeared rather suprised...his eyes wide open and mouth nearly open by the news...

"_I set the fastest lap for our team?..."_

"Woah Kile... that's some kick ass driving you did out there to get a time like that."

Archie said with a smirk...

"...yeah...I guess...I can't believe It...I thought either my old man or you would do it..."

"It wasn't by a lot... just around .001... Archie got just a tad slower...and was tied with your old man Kile. But still...good job there."

Jack commented...

"...uh... thanks..."

Kile replied... unsure on how to really react...John only had a barely noticeable smirk on his face...

"_...his training is slowly paying off...he's starting to mold into a fast racer. I mean the car did half the work, but Kile did the heavier half this time...and his track roots are starting to finally take hold in the ground..."_

"Well, this means we'll be third. But be careful, behind you is an FD3S with searious power under the hood and the same is said for the Mc Laren F1. Don't let your guard down on the Rilley and Scot Ford right behind that either and the same for the Ferrari 333SP. It's gonna be a tough race, especially with the driver lineup."

"I see."

"Don't sweat it Kile. We'll do well in this one."

Archie added...

"Yeah, long as we stick to a strategy this race is winnable."

"I guess so...but I guess we'll really find out for the race."

"Yeah."

With that... they all set about getting ready for the race as the next day was warmup... Archie this time around had set the faster time around the track... an hour or so... before the race start... the cars were lined up down the main strait.

All of the car's engines were off as the pit crews were doing some last minute checks... Kile sat in the driver's seat of the car with a helmet... hyperventilating as he looked ahead. John walks over to the car's left side and notices his son's nervous breathing...

"Hey... Kile." John called out to him as he turned his head to John's direction...

"Y-yeah?"

"You're hyperventilating Kile. _Calm down_. You're going to be okay."

"A-are you sure? I mean... I could--"

"If you think you're going to crash... you **_will_** crash. **_Don't_** **_think_** about crashing and you will be okay. Okay?"

He nervously nodded...

"O-Okay..."

"...Let me remind you. Even if you are reaching higher speeds compared to a mountain road on the downhill... this kind of racing is a lot safer compared to the mountains. Although tragedy is still something ineveadble, it's not as harsh here. Not always anyway."

He continued in a slightly softer voice...

"Just keep your head as cool as you can, and don't get too wired up. You'll never be able to focus and that's what you _need _no matter what, where, how and why you're here. Now calm down and just drive. Drive and remember what's been taught to you. Just remember what you've learned and apply it to the best you can here. You **_can_**, do it, you just have to **_believe_** in your self as well. If nothing else, as they say in baseball or any other sport, it dosen't matter just if you win or lose, It's **_how _**you play the game. Even if you lose this race, if you give it your all... there will be noting to be ashamed about. Just try and remember that."

John left deciding to let those words sink in his head... he looked back ahead... first at the steering wheel before blinking...

"_...I guess dad's right...I just have to believe in myself. It's like that race before... I just felt I had to push on, I didn't want to give up... a part of me believed I could win. I still don't know entirely if I did win completely on skill...or even halfway...if you could even gauge a margin if victory by skill or luck or whatever. I just have to do the same here. Plus... I guess I just have to give it my all..."_

He thought as he sat back in his seat waiting for the race to begin.

_End of part 1 - _

Why you ask am I cutting this at 4000+ or so words (not counting any notes or mention to name chapters or 'End of part 1' etc... and any possible changes to that word count after I wrote this)...? well there you go, that's a lot to read, I might have some patience to read this but I doubt others will... and plus the whole thing as it stood before I did any futher editing when I wrote this was around 7025... a _lot _I'd figure to read at once. So there you go again.

One thing I felt really, really unsure about putting this out is the fact it gives an impression I'm still pissed over something. But no, by the time this was origionally written I was well over whatever, even if something may show otherwise. This is just a guys' feelings over a situation. This ain't even specefic to one person or group either... since I've seen it for myself that at times some cars seam to not get as much respect as others. Not just American cars as well.

I'll just put it this way shortly... I've found myself defending Honda Civics and Lancer Evolutions, and M3's (and I _like_ the M3, all of them a **_lot,_** espically the E46 CSL...) just as much as I would a Vette, Focus (though technically it's really European) or Viper to name a **_few_**. It may sound like at times I have a bias against other cars, but I don't, least on country anyway. Now if were talking automatics and manuals, that's another issue entirely (expalins why few Mercedes are worth buying to me, if I'll ever even afford one, depiste liking the AMG E55...and AMG CLS to name two), point is I'm not prone to some bais, least not easily anyway (then again over the issue of car transmissions) if anything.

The rest is at my DA account, nuff said.

Till later


	11. Gran Prix

Initial D - From around the world 'prologue' Chapter 8

Not much, this is rather short and not so much on the story at large this time around... which is all I can say to that. Which is ... well read and you'll see.

And so on to part 2...Gran prix

------

"Drivers! Start your engines!"

Was the male voice heard over various giant speakers on the track as the individual shrieks, and roars of engines filled the ears of everyone nearby as Kile followed suit in his car as the DOHC V8 came to life once more. He revved the engine a few times, letting it warm up as he gets off the gas and lets the engine just run idle. He sees John walk up to the left side.

"Okay Kile. The warm up lap is going to start in about 10 minutes. Just remember what I said before okay?"

He said as Kile just nodded. Before he walked off.

10 minutes later... the cars were soon on their warmup lap across the circuit. Throughout the lap Kile saw past the grass, sand traps and metal fences the many spectators in the stands all cheering on every driver thru the turns.

... he could not help but feel a bit anxious...espically with the varying roars of engines form naturally aspirated V12s to turbo V8s, inline 6's, rotaries and all else in between and beyond as he felt the pressure of the yellow and red Mc Laren F1, it's driver anxious to try and pass him... while the Ferrari driver was ready to floor it with the full intent of passing the blue and white Nissan and leaving it in the dust...

"_...I wonder if it was a good idea to be on the first stint..."_

He thought this as they came out of the last left turn... he eased on the throttle more...just to keep up...staying in 3rd at 3200rpm as he was just about up to 80 when he finally hears thru the radio...

"GREEN FLAG! GREEN FLAG! GO! GO! GO!"

As he floored it as the engine screamed to redline... keeping on the throttle as he felt the world vibrate around him with great force as he barreled down the strait accelerating well past 100... upshifting into 4th as the acceleration continued to pour on... and soon into 5th as he was following off the draft of the F40 which was in turn following the 300ZX as the road curved slightly from an easy downhill right to a left...before a short stretch of strait road before a sudden slight right bend which ended to a very short strait...that short strait leading to a very sharp right turn...

... as the 300ZX braked first followed by the F40 and Kile followed suit... closing the gap little by little... downshifting to 3rd...hearing the engine scream down from redline at 65 before he turned in as he gave some throttle, seeing the exit he eases on and then floored it as an uphill left/right chicane came up... that was taken at full tilt as he upshifted into 4th... and kept in gear as the F40 was now just ahead of the front bumper as Kile went for the far outside for the sharp left hairpin.

He brakes hard downshifting to 3rd and then 2nd, hearing the tires trying to bite down on the tarmac thru a deep toned screeching... ...as he turns in hard going in for the far inside on the apex...nudging by the F40 and on it's left side...giving throttle little by little and as he passed it gave in more... and once he saw the exit...floored it...however going in for the outside had made him lose some distance as the F40 was still ahead as Kile followed full tilt down the medium length strait, as it curved slightly uphill before it turned sharply to a downhill left as that lead to the back strait...

Kile kept close on the tail of the F40 as he got up to well past 150 as they went across the very fast right onto the final section of the strait as the first left of the next left/right chicane was ahead... Kile had just gotten under 168 when at 172 meters he braked hard... being sensitive on the brake as he downshifted once more to 3rd gear down to 62 as he pulled up to the inside of the F40 as they both dived in for the left turn...Kile held the inside line and went over the ripple strip before seeing the 2nd right... keeping at half throttle going over that and seeing the short stretch of strait road as he floored it... before letting off for the medium curving left as it lead to a very short strait road before a very sharp left hander going 90 degrees...he cuts by the apex again before he accelerates once more as a hairpin left comes up...

He lets off the throttle again and turns in... repressing the gas as he felt the tail twitch for the outside... he counter steers quickly to catch it as he takes off, upshifting into third down a medium length strait as it wound into a mild left that quickly became a sharp bend at the end...

He gets up to 120 in 4th before he brakes... downshifting to 2nd as he goes for the far outside and dives in for the inside on the apex... and passes it flawlessly as he goes for the outside once more as he gets back on the throttle...ahead is a mildly uphill sharp right by a sharp left... he lifts off throttle a little for the left and floors it for a second before lifting off again for the right ... taking the ideal line as he floors it again before letting off for a slight downhill sharp right that was the final turn...

Once that corner was cleared... he floors the gas... the lack of turbo lag on his car allows him to close the gap on the 300ZX and widen the gap on the F40 as he now tails down the draft of this car...heading on the downhill strait curving mildly to the left as it ended in a mild right as they blared down the main strait approaching 200 miles and hour...

before they would have to brake and take the first left and right once more...

and thus Kile completed the first lap... already a position up...

...Lap by lap as the pace started to wind down to a slightly more 'relaxed'... rhythm of cars running during the endurance race... Kile managed to keep on the 300ZX that seamed incredibly fast for this race... and still having the F40 no farther than 4 second behind him as the hour was soon going to pass...

He passes the pit lane again as he gets a message over radio...a decoding set of beeps were followed by the actual message...

"Kile! Pull in the next lap! You're switching!"

"Okay!" He yells as he keeps on the throttle for the fast left and later right...

...minutes later as he was down the main strait once more... he slows down quickly to 60 miles an hour.. he see's the pit crew already set up as he pulled quickly into place... with a light turning of the wheel to the right and left applying the brakes to pull the car into place the ZR-1 stopped... it was lifted up by it's air jacks as he killed the engine and opened the door to get out...

Archie gets in just as Kile gets out as he quickly fastens on the seatbelts...as the door closes the door just as the new slicks were put on the Corvette as the car is let off it's jacks as they wait for the refueling to finish...

...soon as it did Archie was signaled to go as he restarted the engine as it came to life... a few seconds later it was A okay to go just as the F40 was pulling in...

...and hour later... the Corvette was holding the lead but was only ahead by 20 seconds as it pulled into the pits... this time around the Mc Laren was starting to be the faster of the cars... the F40 was experiencing some problems with the right side turbo... the 333SP Ferrari however seamed bullet proof and would be able to take the lead if it did not pit on this lap...and the drivers of the 300ZX seamed determined as ever to win...

The ZR-1 was on it's air jacks again as the pit crew members worked frantically to get the car ready to got again...It was John's turn this time around to run as he gets in just as Archie got out as he refastened his seatbelts as a few seconds later, the car was down on it's own tires...

"We've lost the lead." Jack called over radio to John as he started the engine...

"Okay. How many laps till the 333 Pits...?"

"Don't know yet... should be within the next few minutes."

"Okay." He replied as he was given the A okay to start the engine...

With a press of the button the engine came alive once more in a roar as he took off a second later back onto the main pit road...soon to join the pack as the race was entering the 3rd of the 4 hour race...

...This hour seamed just as nerve racking as the last as all the cars paced up and down the circuit at a high pace, the vehicle casualties were starting to pile up...

"What's the report so far?"

Kile asked inside the pits as the high pitched shriek of a V12 roared by followed by a deep grumble of a V8...

well the 333 had just retired... got taped from behind braking into the back strait and got on the grass, unforniate for the driver, the car continued to go off the grass into a steel barrier, the driver is okay but the car is a wreck, so it obviously can't continue. The real problem now is that 300ZX and the Ferrari F40, not to mention the Mc Laren. Last lap told us we were 2 seconds behind the 300ZX, the F40 is having some troubles still with that turbo so that can work to our advantage."

Jack said...as the sound of a bi turbo rotary blew by them...

"What about our car?"

...Kile asked as yet 3 more distinct engine sounds came and gone... one from a turbocharged inline 4, another from a bi turbo strait 6, and one more from another bi turbo rotary...

"Everything seams to be okay so far. Temperature is just above peak but well below the red zone. It should keep together for the next few laps without a foot being put wrong. Heading in for the pits soon will help as well since the engine can cool down there as well."

"Okay."

He replied back as he walked back to a chair in the pits.

A half hour later... the Corvette pulled in for it's last stop... and at the very same lap was also the Z32 and F40...this created a sudden increase of tension as this could play part to what would happen in the final hour...the Stingray's were ready at the pits once more as the Corvette came in for the last pit stop... 4 garages behind was the Z32's pit spot and 2 garages ahead was the F40's...

The commentators were giving their views on things just as Kile got in for the final run as he fastened the 5 point harness belts one more time as the door was closed...he hears the hiss of the air jacks as he was let off again as the car touched the ground... the next 10 seconds felt like a minute as he was given the okay to start the engine as he did so pressing the red button.

A brief mechanical like cough went on longer than expected... causing Kile to to grit his teeth under the helmet...

"_...no!no!no! Please don't stall! Please don't stall!"_

before the engine came to life...he gives a quick sigh of relief...

"_...oh thank God..."_

...before revving the engine, shifting into 1st and pulling out... _just _ahead of the 300ZX and right behind the F40 as the top 3 were pulling out for the final hour of the race...a 3 way hour long battle for the lead was about to commence.

And so we await part 3...

------

_Notes short_

To put it simply, I just want to experiment with a few things. Initial D is 99 mention of touge racing, however circuit racing gets it's fair amount of mention a lot of the time. So I figure why not go with a circuit race.

However the track they are on is not based on any real one. When I started this, I was unsure how some cars at this time would really behave even around say Walkens glen or one of the Ovals in Florida with some road course extensions. Sebring comes to mind but well... I just decided not to use that either.

I also thought about jumping to just when Kile was going to Japan and this being that race (but at a place like say Suzuka...which as far as Gran Turismo 4 is concerned, is a favorite venue of mine...), but I decided to not go with that as well, so I just went with this.

Something a bit more coherent is well, elsewhere (coughdeviantartcoughmaybecoughcoughhereaghbleaghhhh). So well...as for the Initial D guys? That's for the next part.

And on that... I've been thinking about some stuff. For a while I had been discouraged from coming back here, but after hearing some advice from a few people, I just might. It will again be a while, I realize this chapter was really more of a case of filler and not so much to the story at hand (then again, maybe not) but I took this from another part to keep stuff within sizable length, if I get the nerve I might finish off this whole chapter (given I have... about maybe 4 or 5 parts left that are almost done...), at the end of this month, but I'll have to see.

Till later...

And to clarify one other reviewer's question on The rest of any notes and what have you, I've decided to put at deviantart. That's what I meant, not the rest of my story because I'm not there yet, since I've got a few more chapters to draft and finish.

I have taken a look at your story, though it's taking a while to write a review, and did you get an E-mail I sent your way by any chance?

That's about it.

Till later.


	12. Thru

Initial D From around the world 'Prologue' Chapter 8 part 3 - Thru

After thinking about this for a while, with a few minor tweaks, I'm gonna be putting this up. I had thought about just re-doing my story again, but as another author mentioned to me, to just improve my stuff as the story goes along, do my best, to try and be happy with what I've got, and well when I get my next story, to try harder on that.

What does this have to actually do with any of this? Well, it means I'm going to be concentrating on just going forward, working to the best I can and well, aiming to actually finish this.

So here we are. I dunno about any updates anytime soon besides this, just have to wait and see.

I think you all know copyrights and what have you, Initial D is not of my own work, it's Shigeno's, same for any characters of mention, yada blah. On with it already.

* * *

It was sunset in the general Tochigi area as at a diner somewhere within Nikko, were two cars in a parking lot side by side. To a red Nissan 180SX's right was a black Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III, and next to that was a white Mazda RX-7 FC3S, to the right of that a yellow Toyota MR2 AW11.

The inside of the restaurant was like most other diners. Tables were set near windows with the 'inside' of the restaurant being the actual area where food was cooked and pre paired. A waitress had returned from one table, as she did so, she passed another waiter...

"This day is rather slow."

"Yeah. Not a lot of people here today. ... but maybe it's okay at times to have slow days sometimes."

"I guess..."

"Yeah."

With that they parted...at one table were two figures whom sat at opposite ends of the table next to a window. One figure wore a blue sleeved dress shirt, accompanied by white dress pants and brown dress shoes. He was in his early20's, With blue cut blonde hair and brown eyes.

To the opposite of him wearing a black sweater under a partly visible white shirt, accompanied by white dress pants and black sneakers. Was in his late 20's, wearing a white bandana over his head. Both holding a cup each, the former a white coffee mug, the other a black one. The first one took a sip of the coffee in the white mug before putting it down carefully with his left hand, as he continued to speak in Japanese.

"... so you're telling me there's some racer in America that's a worth looking at Ryouske?"

The 2nd figure started, Ryouske nodded.

"Yes Kyouichi. From what I have been able to gather, Kile Matrix seams to posses some above average driving ability, or some extent of luck to have been able to defeat a high class racer whom utilizes an SW20 GTS, or turbo as it's known in America."

Sudou nods, as he starts with his reply.

"The... SW20, Toyota MR2 SW20... G-Limited or GTS. Although brilliant, is rather difficult to use effectively. However if one can use it, it can be a lethal car, and a driver whom can succeed in it is to be one of high respect. However, I haven't seen this racer myself, plus it's America. Don't they usually just do stuff like drag races and ovals?"

"For a majority case yes. However there seams to be a case of some serious people in America that seam very interested in the same kind of racing we do. Wilbrun Brandon, whom Kile defeated is said to be a superstar in America. It goes so far as to say he is comparable to my own ability."

Sudou chuckled...

"Doubtful..." Before the tone of his voice became more serious.

"...I'm aware of your skill firsthand. For anyone to make a claim such of that, must either be a fool, or overly confident in a driver's abilities. Few drivers on the street are comparable to your level. Plus, why would you want to be interested in him if he is all the way in America? I mean even if you could go over there or somehow bring him here... how would it work?"

"You have a point. If I were to challenge him in America, I would be at some disadvantage given my unfamiliarity to a number of the roads there. It would be vice versa for him if he was to come to Japan. When you look at it just like that, it would seam the one venue to have a equal playing field would be a circuit. Infact that could actually work more so because he is a track racer, and I've had experience on the track."

Sudou blinked. _ "...a Track racer?" _He thought to himself.

"... you don't say." he continued in speech.

"Yes, he actually from what I have gathered was trained on the track. He seams to be a case of a racer whom had learned the essential basics on the track, and has been learning how to apply this to the touge."

"...heh... maybe that explains it then."

"... perhaps." Ryouske replied...

_"... you're still set about your method of racing..."_

Ryouske thought to himself.

"...I have done some research into him a bit. He's about 19 years of age."

He replied vocally. Sudou opened his eyes a little more in reaction to that.

"...19?... he's only a few years younger than you. What about Brandon?"

"25. From what I've learned, Brandon has been involved in some form of racing since he had been 18. If this is correct, this could also more so give me a reason to look into this other racer. Or someone with that much an age gap able to match an older and more seasoned racer, it either must have been luck or skill for his win."

"Okay... so it's just one win... and the fact this racer is said on the American touge scene to be on your level. But this is all really spoken stuff. What about any actual visual proof?"

"Not enough to a point to make a proper comparison. Which is just why I want to see both of them in action myself."

"So you're going to America?"

"I would have. Either that or arrange for them to arrive here and challenge them on one of the passes here. But I had learned of a recent development."

"Really?" Sudou asked Sudou.

"Yes. Kile's father, whom just happens to be the team leader. Has taken interest into a Nissan Silvia 2000K. To such an extent he has requested one to be purchased and outfitted with some high performance parts from NISMO themselves."

"Sounds like something very expensive."

"It is. What's more...he will be arriving in Japan to make the pickup. But here's the thing. Kile is going to be there as well. There's a high chance he will be with his car as well. It will be an ideal situation to challenge him."

"I see... wait a second, what kind of car does he use?...Kile?"

"It's called a Chevrolet Camaro."

"_...Ca-m-ar---what?..."_ He thought...

"...Ca-maro?" He asked verbally.

"Chevrolet Camaro. It's obviously not sold in Japan Sudou. The Camaro is ... as they would put it, a pony car, or for a more broad term, Muscle car. From what I've learned, it's based of an 'F-Body' rear wheel drive platform, this being the 4th generation'...it weighs about 1500kg. It's engine being an LT1, a 5.7liter V8."

"1500kg?... that's very heavy, even more so than a GTR 32."

"Yes. Yet... regardless he managed to defeat a car with a 300kg difference on the downhill. But not just the car, but a driver of great skill."

"...But we are back to square one. We have seen neither drivers or cars right?"

"Correct."

"So how can you be so sure of any of their skill what so ever?"

"That is exactly why I'm looking foreword to seeing both of them. I want to actually see if both are what they have been talked about in America."

"Why do you have so much interest in either driver?... what? are you running out of challenges in Japan?"

"Not exactly. Just taking a look at things abroad. Brandon had been making quite a name for himself in America. I've only seen a few videos of his driving, to the least he seamed impressive enough. However, it is far more accurate to actually see first hand what he can do."

"... for you to say an opponent is impressive must mean something."

"Perhaps. This has expanded on his defeat to Kile. I wonder if it honesty was a fluke, or if this driver is also skilled despite his age gap compared to Brandon."

"...and the fact his car is nothing short of a tank."

Ryouske chucked.

"Even I know that not every American car is good for only drag racing. Although the Camaro is rather flawed. Beyond the heavy weight, a live-rear axle."

"... a live rear axle... what next... leaf springs?"

"Yes. It seams to defy some extent of logic. Anyway, things will hopefully become more clear when they do arrive in Japan."

"Indeed... one more question."

"Yes?"

"Just when are they coming?"

End part 3

* * *

Chapter 8 part 3 was actually at my DA account a while back. I'm deciding to put it now because I had thought about it, and decided I'm just going to leave it as it is. I can go rewriting it again and again, and again, it's not going to get done, so I'll just do all I can now and get on with it. Plus it'll prob. get better (or worse) as things go on, story wise and technique.

Everything else...just wait for the next part.

Till later.


	13. Stimulation

_Initial D From around the world 'Prologue' chapter 8 part 4 - Stimulation..._

_Here we are with 8 part 4. Took long enough, but it's here. So well... I think you all know the disclamers at this point, so lets move on with it already._

_In case not, Initial D is copyright Shiegno, all car makers are their owners, anything copyrighted that is not my own is of their owners, yada blah, yack. _

_

* * *

_

_Somewhere in America-_

At the pits... John, Archie, and Jack were looking at the TV screens showing live feed of the race from various perspectives, one of those screens showing an inside view of Kile as he drove.

"For someone who's only had a limited drive in a racing car beforehand, he's doing very well."

Jack noted as Archie nodded.

"Yeah. I'm surprised he's managed to adapt to the pace given the experience gap between the other racers."

"Keep in mind son, you were in the same case."

"No way. Not _this_ quick."

"But it's not like he's on the limit all the time. He's pacing himself, he's about 6 seconds off the record time."

"Him and nearly everbody else. There's also the fact he's running just over a quarter full fuel load. And the tires are super hard compounds. We ran the qualifying runs on low fuel and soft racing slicks. Still can't believe it."

"I doubt he believes it either. But I know who does." Jack finished as they turn towards John.

"...what?... ... okay I admit it, I was expecting this much if not more from him."

"I wonder what's going thru his head during all of this."

"We'll just have to ask him.

"Not to state the overly obvious, but this has got to me a very intense final hour." Said one crew member.

"No kidding. Kile is under a lot of pressure. He's still keeping up with that Ferrari, but the temperature is just pushing in the red zone. If it keeps up, that car could explode."

"That's what they said about a GTP Ford by Pratt Miller." John added...

"... I heard it from his own mouth. Those germans who helped them build it, were so sure that car was going to blow, they left the track an hour early. This is not much different."

"I guess..." the Crew member replied.

"But that was _Ford_ with Prat Miller. This is _Chevrolet_, not to mention **Lotus**. built the engine. Who knows what'll happen."

"We'll just have to see."

"Well..." started another crew member.

"The pace may be tense now, but it was hell 15 minutes before, and even 15 more minutes before that. That Ford Mustang lost control and hit a guardrail down that strait. The driver is at the hospital now."

"Don't forget the Mc-Laren. That guy braked too late into a corner and got into a sand trap, and he's retired."

"Same for an RX-7FD. A 911 also hit a Supra by accident. So both cars are out."

"Yeah, and it goes on."

"A lot of accidents. We must have had at least three caution flags. It's buying us some time."

"Only five more minutes... then we'll find out just who will win."

"Here he comes!"

He says as the roar of the F40's engine blew by followed by that of the ZR-1's and then the Z32's as John took note of what the commentators were saying on one TV Screen.

"You know Jeff? If this is what some fans were hoping. The King of the hill ZR-1 driven by Kile is really putting the pressure on Ricardo in the F40 and he's feeling it. Even though these are modified machines, it's something still a thing to see two very fast super cars compete against one another behind some talented drivers. This is a very heated battle. The F40 is defiantly feeling the pressure from the Corvette."

"Yeah mike, if things were bad enough, the right side turbo is really starting to fail on them and it's hurting his strait away power. But it's not like the ZR-1 is without trouble. The oil temperature was in the red zone for some time and power was being lost bit by bit, the caution flag only did some help but still... it will not be long before he is in trouble again."

"So what's holding back the 300ZX anyone's asking?... turbo lag. Even though it's a twin turbo, something is keeping the turbos from spoiling up quickly to speed, and that's affecting Rubert's attack... he can try and out brake the Corvette and even get on the inside for a pass, but when he steps on the gas, that power doesn't come till much later. Because of this, the Corvette can pull away when the ZX usually has a huge dump of power on it. Turbo lag is also affecting the F40 on the exit of corners but has more power on acceleration when the turbos kick in, It's keeping the Corvette from passing it."

"...How long the ZR-1 can actually keep up that acceleration is another question. My theory is that if the ZR-1 were to give out first... Rupert could just pass the Corvette and the battle will wind down between those two though he still may lose. But if the F40 is out of the picture, Kile will have little trouble aside from the engine temperature to stay ahead."

"It seams that there is no real pressing problems for the 300ZX aside from the lag. A scenario that would work best for Rupert now would be for both cars to break down, the ZR-1 to heat, the F40 to a turbo problem if not heat as well. Other wise sooner or later Kile and Ricardo are going to both pick a spot to lose the Nissan and that's all she wrote. This is not a good day for Rupert if he is intending to win."

"Here they go thru that tight left hairpin corner. Now it's a very long and fast sustained stretch of full tilt sprinting as the F40 manages to open the gap only a little... while the ZX has fallen behind significantly due to turbo lag."

"Look at them pass the fast sharp right... they have to go full out, unless they want to go into a wall at over 130 miles an hour, the same thing for the Nissan."

"Now they are on the back strait and look how fast they are going! The speed traps are saying 160...170...and here comes the sharp left corner!"

Kile slams the brakes once more as the sharp right comes up 200 meters as he downshifts to 2nd as he gains distance on the F40 and the 300ZX tries to close distance on Kile as the F40 goes in first followed closely by the Corvette and the Nissan... as they head out, almost immediately was the sharp right... all three clear it and then follows a short stretch of road quickly curving left before the very tight 90 degree left approached...

"...And here they come for the 90 degree left. The 'Bed edge'... Maybe not a great name for a corner but the corner itself able to catch anyone off as after that is a very tight right hairpin... and Ricardo clears it cleanly as they head down this short stretch... short because these cars can eat up road quickly."

"...Ricardo is just under 130 as he brakes moderately to 80 and goes thru the corner with ease with the Corvette just behind and the 300ZX on it's tail as they go down the short strait... to the final sharp left as they exit it at over 100 and now they are on the front strait again."

"This is an amazing fight for first place! If any of these cars all finish, it's still a podium finnish for any of them, the question is though, who will be in first place? As they come down the front strait! Look at that! Kile is just over 200 miles an hour as he goes for the right and left... and now for the fast left and right before the sharp right...and..."

As the speedometer registered just under 190... he gets on the brakes and downshifts from 6th to 2nd as he manages to get right behind the F40... the Ferrari goes and hits the apex perfectly as before with the ZR-1 following almost down to the tire marks... the 300ZX takes the line just as cleanly but only loses distance still as all 3 start to accelerate once more as the sharp left hairpin came up...Kile had already up shifted to 3rd before downshifting once more as he turned in... the F40 driver refusing to give way as they were soon on the high speed section again...

"... and here we go again. The F40 starts to lag a little but then the power just dumps on and it takes off. The Corvette's motor has a more linear torque curve and it's just barely matching the sheer power of the turbos. But then we have Rupert in the 300ZX and his attack is really being hurt... he cannot accelerate out as fast as the others... something must really be wrong with the Nissan's engine or maybe it's even the transmission or the tires, it's a shame because it's clear he's trying to be a contender."

"The distance is really starting to widen as Kile and Ricardo battle it out down the back stretch, approaching 170... Kile is on draft... should be over 180 as he... oh he's--he's going for the outside?"

"He's braking a bit later than the F40!... I think he's understeering...but...but..."

"As they clear the sharp left... oh... now I see what's he did!"

"He purposely got on the outside so he could have the better line on the inside for the sharp right!"

"Why didn't he pick that move earlier?"

"Must have been a trump card, though even on this course that's not exactly something you should hold back...or the fact he saw an opening and took it then and there."

"And now they are clearing the sharp right going into the sharp left hairpin as they enter the final section before the main strait."

"...I think we are seeing something great here. This kid is just getting into the racing world. No one's heard of him aside from the driving school he enrolled in along with Archie, which is actually supported by Michael 'Mike' Matrix and Jack Arzan. But this kid has got some skill here."

"Let's not forget, the F40 is having problems with the turbo, that could be playing a bigger part than one may realize."

"Still... you gota admit, that was a very aggressive attack."

"...And now they go down the main strait for the final lap!"

"This is the big one for Kile! If he can hold off Ricardo for one more lap, he will win this race by time regulation. Remember this race can either go to 400 laps or 4 hours, which ever comes first. If he can hold on for these last few minutes _and _cross the finish line, he will be the winner for this race."

"But Ricardo is not going to just let that win go easy as they enter the sharp right... look at him... you can tell by his driving he is trying to pressure Kile into making a mistake as they enter the left hairpin corner for the last time as they enter the final high speed section."

"Kile may have had the lead before but not like this. Not with someone breathing down his neck as they approach 170... 180... the Ferrari should be able to take a higher avdantage...and..."

"Woah! Look at that! He's trying to over take him like Kile did him, but it's like Kile said to him 'I don't think so!' and managed to hug the inside lines for both turns... actually cutting off his attack ... a very argessive and gusty move, the fact the turbos for that car are taking a longer time to kick up to full boost must be a God send for Kile."

"Ricardo is not going to give up yet! Look as they on again the sharp hairpin left before heading down the short strait as it curves into a left before it then curves into a right... before a very sharp left that widens down to the main strait!"

"Ricardo has gotten the outside line of this turn!... they are bumper to bumper for the final strait as Kile pulls away at full throttle with Ricardo following in the draft! He's pulling aside to the right, Trying to just edge by Kile! Kile giving all he's got! They're going down the strait! They are side by side!... it looks like... it looks like..."

* * *

There are really two big problems I've found with this part. The 2nd part I mean. For one, it's just the race itself. You may question just how could Kile manage to get on the same pace as some seasoned veterans? 

Mary sue ism would be an easy answer but I'm trying to avoid mary sue, or Gary stu. Okay, on a more serious note, logically he's had a lot of track and street time beforehand anyway. So it's not like he's completely unaccustomed to racing on the track at a high pace. I think I'll let the rest speak for it self, including what happens after the next 3 parts... oh wait I said too much uh... anyway...

The other thing is the Commentary. I'm on the strict basis of experimentation on that one. I have no idea besides what races I have seen (a LOT) around the world as basis for that, something I wanted to try. I don't expect to make a habit of it so this might very well be the first and _last _attempt on that front, but who knows?

...till later.


	14. The Fire’s on Me

Chapter 8 part 5 - The Fire's on Me

Although you all know I'm sure that I don't own Initial D, I'll go thru the disclaimer again to be on the safe side.

Initial D is of the creative property of Shigeno. The North American Distributor is Tokyopop (and yes I know about how they did this and that...yada yack).

All car Makers, Tuners, Tires, and so fourth are their respective owners.

Any fan characters I mention are mine are my own. All other copyrights their respective owners, yada yack blarg honk heargh blaahh...the last 4 words copyright Rooster Teeth.

Any questions as to what happened to Kile, that'll be explained in due time... I hope... uh...onto the story.

------------------

A full moon and the stars above make an illumination above to a mountain covered in thick foliage. In that forrest was a road, along this road were several paris of headlights heading up past a few stationary cars and spectators at the mountain base, The lead car of one group being a yellow and black Mazda RX-7FD3S followed closely by a dark red Toyota MR2 SW20 and followed by a white Nissan 240SX RPS13.

All three cars were heading up to the road at a moderate pace when then the RX-7 started to take off as a flame spat out from the exhaust.

Inside the SW20, Brandon took a look at his boost pressure and tachometer before reaching with his right hand for the shifter, letting off the gas with his right foot and onto the clutch with his left, moving his right hand forward on the lever, downshifting from 4th to 3rd, letting off the clutch and repressing the accelerator as the tachometer needle jumped from 3000 to 5000 rpm, closing the distance on the RX-7...as he kept on the throttle.

"_...why you're in such a hurry Jeager?... he's supposed to be my opponent after all."_

Brandon thought to himself ... as the 240 followed suit to catch up.

Inside the FD, Jeager smirked as he saw up ahead a white Honda Civic EG as he pulled up just behind it as he eased off the throttle, upshifting from 3rd to 4th as he saw his RPM count drop from 5000 to 2000 rpm.

"_Is that guy in the Civic supposed to be Brandon's opponent?"_

Jeager thought to himself as he looks in his rear view mirror seeing the MR2 pull up before slowing down as well.

"_Should have expected Brandon to come in chase...okay back to the Civic...from the outside that honda don't look so tough on first glance. I see that muffler is not a stock one, but externally not that much. **But **I do see that rollcage in the car, and it seams to have more power than a standard one obviously ... I wonder just what is under the hood of it? Ahead of the Civic is a black Integra... a 2nd generation... and infront of that... my opponent... that red Acura NSX."_

The NSX leading the Integra and Civic approached a tight left corner, the Acura going for the far right, staying on the right side lane as it cleared it at low speed. The car then suddenly shot off, tires screeching. Flames then spat out of the Civic and Integra as both followed suit, both cars taking off nearly as quickly as the NSX as Jeager's eyes widen in reaction.

"_What the..."_

He cuts his own thought off with a grunt, as he slams in the clutch, and with a flick of his right hand downshifts from 4th to 3rd, stepping on the gas the instant he lets off the clutch, as the tachometer jumps from 2500 rpm to 6000 rpm as the tires briefly scream in pain before biting down on the road as the FD takes off in pursuit, the SW20 takes off quickly in turn following the FD, the 240 at a delay before it takes off in turn as well.

Meanwhile at the mountain summit, a group of people wait at the sidelines, in addition to a variety of cars of various color and makes.

"So tonight it's going to be Mark Anderson against Brandon Wilbrun right?"

Started one man.

"Yeah." went on another.

"That ain't fair."

"Why not?"

"It's a MR2 against a CIVIC... a CIVIC for peat's sake. It'll be slaughtered against the MR2."

"But this is the same guy that managed to take down a Nissan 300ZX on one downhill route."

"Where?"

"It was in Morris county, forgot the exact town but it was on one of the mountain routes going downhill. I think it was a pretty tough track, I don't think there aren't a lot with forests like that, here included."

"... ...Dude... nearly EVERY road on the Appalachian mountains has a crap load of trees man. They almost create a canopy effect in some places. Not to mention a lot of the roads are pretty rough."

"It's tougher than a track if you ask me."

"...I don't think so. Ever been to the Nurbur--...are you hearing that dude?"

"Hearing wh-... oh I hear it now...that sounds like... yeah...screaching tires and roaring engines."

"Listen to those exhaust notes man. I think some guys are racing uphill."

"Is there even an hillclimb event scheduled today?"

"I think so man."

"But they would have told us if it was already beginning."

"I can see the lights now!... here they come!"

As they looked down to their right... they see before them a road under heavy forest foliage downward, curving right out of view, coming out of that right is the red Acura NSX as followed behind it, a black Acura Integra and behind it, a white Honda Civic EG, followed by a Yellow and black Mazda RX-7 FD3S, Red Toyota MR2 Turbo, and a White Nissan 240SX, all the cars slowed down as they all parked into empty spaces. The NSX parking next to a black Nissan 300ZX Z32 on it's right, the Integra parking next to that, and the Civic parking next to that car. Each of the drivers getting out as the FD parked on the opposite roadway next to a red mark 3 Toyota Supra on it's left, with the MR2 parking besides the FD and the 240 parked next to that.

The NSX driver opens the left side door as he steps out. The other drivers following suit.

"_Okay... guys' in his late 40's... American, has a head full of gray hair, has a recent shave, blue eyes, and to top it off...The guy's in full racing-overalls."_

Jeager thought looking at the NSX racer.

"_Red like his car, but devoid of sponsors. The other two are just casual street dressed. What makes this guy so special?...is it because he's a professional racer or something?"_

"Sorry for my wear." Said the NSX racer as the EG and Integra racer both now are in view as Chris and Brandon were also looking at the three.

"It was all I could use on short notice. I had been at a track earlier today, and had no real time to change."

"It's okay." Jeager replied.

"I guess since you're here, that's what counts. So how are we going to do this?"

"Uphill and downhill. We'll be running the uphill first."

"Okay. So I guess that means you'll be running it?"

"Correct."

"Okay then. One more question."

"Yes?"

"Why the heck did you take off when we did when we started on the uphill route?"

"...Oh that. That was just a warmup. I thought I should take a preview of the run at a good speed before we take it again at full tilt. I've only taken it a few rounds and plus I wanted to warm up the tires as well."

"Uh... okay."

Jeager blinked as he thought to himself.

"_...he was going anything but **slow** thru those turns. I could barely keep up... even with the detune down to 430 I'm still experiencing unbelievable lag coming out of the turns... crap."_

"... are the rules a battle, or do we go by traditional japanese rules?"

"I think we can do something of a mix. One chases, one leads, but it's a battle to the end on whoever can cross the line first. The downhill will be a strait forward battle."

"... I see. In that case, I'll be taking the lead then for the uphill."

"Okay, fine by me."

With that said, Jeager walks back to his car asn everyone else does and gets inside as he starts his engine.The rotary turbo roars as he revs it up to 6200 rpm before letting off, shifting into reverse, pulling out slowly, before heading onto the downhill route as the NSX follows As the cars leave, Chris walks up to Brandon.

"Do you think Jeager's got a chance against that guy?" Asked the 240 racer.

"We'll just have to wait and see." replied the SW20 driver as the NSX pulled away with it's exhaust note in clear earshot as Brandon Blinked.

"_...that engine note from the NSX... it wasn't normal... could it be what I think it is?..."_

...Brandon thought to himself as the car drove out of view.

"_...if it is... then Jeager's fight uphill will be very hard to overcome. A supercharger may lack the advantage in speed, but that's an NSX. Although difficult to tune like any MR, when done right, it's a car you can't defeat if the driver knows what to do. I don't know Jeager, but I feel like this battle may have already been decided..."_

He sighs as he opens the driver side door and sits inside before closing it.

"_...but you never really know. ever since that loss, Jeager had been stepping up his driving abilities. So have I. The de-tune overall is a smart choice. Ever since that battle with the stingrays, we had been steeping up our pace, and so far we've really been only coming up against guys right at and below our level. The latter being a bunch of cocky punks thinking they could take us out because we lost to a bunch of muscle car racers. Ignroance...But once you loose to someone very good, you just... I know I'm not the best, but it makes you want to try even harder. Maybe one day I'll beat Kile, but if there's anything to that kid... he'll no doubt have improved the next time we meet... if we meet that is. Mark is around my level, but Jeager might be taking more than what he can handle. I doubt even I could take that guy on even on the downhill...but I'd actually have to race him to even have an idea."_

Minutes alter at the base, both cars were lined up at the start. the RX-7 in the lead, the NSX Chasing. Both drivers were facing one another between both cars.

"Before we start..." Jeager started...

"I wanted to know. Just what was the _real_ reason you're wearing that suit? I'm sure that short-notice excuse is not a real one."

The old man chuckled.

"You're right. It was a bit of a lie. But would you believe the real reason?"

"I woun't know until you tell me sir."

"Sir?"

"Uh... trying... to give...er..."

The old man laughed...

"I like that. You're trying to be respectful. That's good. It isn't often enough a youngster takes care to respect an elder."

"Uh... right..." Jeager replied...

"_...youngster?... in relative terms yeah... but... give me a break..."_

"Well, I'll tell you the real reason. To me, wearing this suit is like wearing a uniform you put on into the battlefield. When I put it on, I can't play around, I can only be serious. It sounds childish, but it's the only way I can actually be focused. Do you understand?"

Jeager nods. "Yeah. I get it. That's pretty interesting. That's about it...oh wait... before I forget. What's your name?"

"The name's Bill Pat."

"Bill pat... the name is Jeager Shmit."

With that said, Bill nods as, both drivers walk back to the left side of their respective cars and step in.

Bill closes the door to his NSX as he puts on and fastens down a four point harness belt set, he then reaches to his right to pick up a red helmet, visor still up as he puts that on. He then reaches for the key in the ignition, and turns it as the car 'coughs' a few times before cutting on. A tachometer and boost gauge both having needles shoot up briefly before settling down, As he revs it, the boost gauge needle raises and falls almost in the same fashion as the tachometer as a high pitched wail accompanies the engine's own note as he reaches with his right hand for the shifter, moving it to the left and then up into first with a few audible mechanical clanks as he revs the engine up to 7000rpm before letting off.

"_Seams like a nice kid enough. He's got sprit. He's got some experience. But his RX-7's still going to get lag at very low engine speeds."_

He thinks as he revs the car again.

"_I wonder if the respect came from his race against Jack. Every time I think of him, scarred the sense out of me, him and John. Few beyond professional drivers could beat them. I don't draw foregone conclusions, But unless that kid can manage to pick up the slack he'll get in the tight corners, I'll be able to pass him in the early section, and just keep that lead until the higher speed section near the end. But I'll just have to see just what will happen woun't I?..."_

He looks at the RX-7 ahead of him as it's exhaust spits out another flame.

"_Don't hold back kid. I'm not going to go easy on you for a second."_

He thinks again as the tachometer needle reaches 8000 rpm before the driver lets off as it revs down, the boost gauge in a similar fashion, as with his right hand, he pulls the visor down as that hand returns to the shifter.

"Five seconds before starting!" shouted a man ahead of both cars to the left infront of the RX-7...

"...Four!"

"_...I better not hold back at all."_ Jeager thought as he revved his engine, left hand on the wheel, right on the shifter.

"_...this guy gave a... energy ... an aura like... it's scary...like he's just screaming out 'car control'...do I have a realistic chance to actually beat this guy?"_

He thought as he breathed in deep before exhaling.

"Two!..."

He eases on the accelerator as the tachometer approaches 5000 rpm as he looked into the rear view mirror before looking strait at the road.

"_...time to find out."_

"...One!... GO!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Can I just say, for one, this is not anywhere near finished as far as what is going down between these two teams for one. And two, maybe it's after talking with some authors, and other influences, but on one end, I didn't feel like expanding so much on this part. To be exact this uphill battle.

I really intended to only focus on Brandon and the Civic EG driver, Mark, I.E. only the downhill, but...

Three- Maybe it's the fact I've been seeing a lot of RX-7s lately (FD3S to be exact), or the fact I had been working on them in art projects with that car, that and the NSX (old and new... and GT4's photomode only adds to the issue...if GT4's usefull for anything...it's photomode :D...), and also what is already mentioned. I'd figure, I'll give it a shot, see what'll happen.

Plus for some reason it felt like, something I honelsty wanted to do and try, an opportunity I guess to expand futher on this little world that's all but paralell to the Initial D canon besides the plan obvious this is a fan-fiction. I wanted to try and do something right, even though I say this a few billion times, I feel like my stuff isn't so great a lot of the time.

But you may wonder why all the talk becuase we have not even got to the battle right? Yeah. Well, when I'm done with the battle, well that and the other race, I'll put that up, add the fact that if I were to have both (this and the race following) on here, that's over **_6000_** words, I doubt many would have the patence for that, all of the events leading up to the uphill race, I.E. this cahpter _and_ the downhill race as well ( although at the rate of things, probably well over 6000, maybe 10,000...).

Yes I realize I'm prob saying too much... no I am saying too much so I'll just stop right now... later...


	15. I drive U 2 Dancing

Initial D from around the world 'prologue'

Chapter 8 part 6 - I drive U 2 dancing

Disclaimer: I think by now everyone has figured out I don't known Initial D, that's Shigeno, Tokyopop is responsible for North American (and anywhere else) distribution... blah, yack.

And now for the actual race.

------------------------

"GO!"

The Acura and Mazda take off in a cloud of smoke as the NSX gets a brief lead before the RX-7 then surges ahead, taking the pole position. Both cars head down a long uphill strait as Jeager, right hand on shifter moves it up from 2nd, before right and then up again into 3rd, letting off the clutch and on the gas as the car continued to accelerate, before letting off the accelerator again and moving the lever down for 4th...seconds later into 5th as the first corner, a tight left hander was coming up.

He kept his right foot down on the gas as he approached the corner before moving his foot from the throttle to the brake, stepping down on the pedal as he felt his body forced into the seatbelts as with his right hand still on the shifter moves the lever down, left and down to 4th...pushing upward into 3rd, as he turned the wheel with his left hand to the right, to the far outside of the corner entrance as the NSX followed the path of the FD.

Jeager heel-toes shifts into 2nd as he turns in left, right foot refraining from previous position to the gas, pushing it down as he turns in harder, foot halfway down as he gradually heads thru the corner, feeling the weight shift to the right tires as he aims for the inside, as he floors it, the boost gauge then spikes, and the sound of air being released hit's his ears as his eyes widen for an instant as he feels the car start to slide outward, he turns the wheel right as the car slides as he puts in more opposite lock, right hand now on the wheel as well, assisting the left as the car starts to recover from the slide as he clears the corner, the car on the far right as the NSX was now on the left right besides the RX-7. It's driver looking briefly to the left before looking back at the road.

"_Not bad... you managed to keep that car together heading into that corner. But you were too careless in that corner, I have the inside but..."_

Bill thought to himself as up ahead was a tight right hairpin, a visible guardrail on the outside of the corner, spectators standing behind it as both cars barreled down for the corner neck and neck.

"_...now it's a hairpin to the right. In terms of coming out of corners, my car is mildly superior, but when your turbos kick in, you can head out even faster. But now it's a braking match. ... should I be heading in this hard this fast this early?... or should I hold back for the later sections?"_

As both cars approached, both drivers braked at roughly the same time, but then Bill moves his right foot from the brakes and onto the gas as he pulls the car up to the FD, Jeager looks to his right and immediately gets off his own brakes and gets on the gas as the NSX falls behind, the FD goes into the turn, quickly getting sideways as Jeager starts to countersteer as the car goes into a drift, nearly going off the road the inside, clearing it and sliding to the outside on the exit, keeping the lead with the NSX now on it's tail again as the road curves left and then right as they are now on another uphill strait.

"_...I get it now...I wonder if he expected me to come at him like that. He only let of the brakes the way he did because of my approach. If I wanted to I could have passed him, but it's a long way up until the summit, Not to mention I have to be careful on my tires. But I know now it seams he's less comfortable when someone does try to pass him, and then he reacts outside of what I'm sure is his usual driving strategy..."_

"_...damnit... he almost passed me... this guy's no joke at all. The decreased power may have helped reduce lag, but..."_

Jeager grips the steering wheel tighter with both hands as he enters a sharp left sweeper, a guardrail on the inside and a brick wall on the outside, the NSX still on the FD's tail, feeling the car move towards the outside as he keeps turning in, his foot halfway on the throttle and easing on before flooring it as the boost gauge meter surges back past 2.0...

"_...60 brake horsepower less really makes the differences don't have the strata way power like I used to..."_

He grunts as he clears it seeing a 90 degree left hander ahead.

"_What am I saying?... I knew this already...damnit...and the corners only get tighter after this..."_

He thinks as he accelerates down the short strait, seeing the tachometer approach 8000 before he brakes, going to the far right before heading for the inside on the left, nearly hitting the guardrail as he gets back on the gas, feeling the car slide out as he countersteers, correcting the slide as the NSX pulls up to his left again as he upshifts to 3rd.

"_...damnit... ahead is a tight left hander... and followed by that an even tighter right... and a left after that...it only gets harder after that...he can keep up easily... but...that engine note...it isn't a turbo...it isn't NA either..."_

His eyes widen as he brakes again, downshifting again to 2nd as he turns into the left, before getting on the throttle, stuck on heading on the outside of the corner as NSX held it's place on the inside line as up ahead was the right corner, but as he pulls up to the entrance, he see's a few fallen rocks on the road on the inside of the turn...his eyes widen as he brakes hard.

"SHIT!"

He yells as he yanks the wheel to the left with both hands as the car pulls to the very far outside entrance of the corner as the NSX pulls up alongside it's right, barley missing the rocks on the other side as Jeager barely misses the guardrail on the far left, as the NSX's roar enters Jeager's ears as the car passes.

"_That's it!...why didn't it cross my mind sooner!"_

Both cars clear this corner as a very tight 90 degree right hander fast approached, he accelerates but then see's the turn, he blinks and and lets out a scream.

"ARRRAGH...Damnit!"

Jeager shouted once more as he brakes again, as the NSX took the lead into the 90 degree corner as the car cleared it, the RX-7 close behind. The road then curves into a uphill mild left and after that a mild right as he keeps on the tail of the NSX.

"_Why did those rocks just happen to be there? It wasn't there before?...and he passed me like that...it's like...forget it...at least...now I know what that was... a **supercharger**... on this course he can out accelerate me on corners, given it's an NSX, he'll brake even on top speed but I'll get to it on longer straits faster, but on tighter roads, my turbo's just don't kick in soon enough. The only way for me to get back the lead is for me to try and overtake him on the later section, where it gets less tight and there are longer straits. Then I'll be able to beat him!"_

He thinks as he heads up a mild left to find another 90 degree right up ahead as the NSX brakes first, Jeager brakes later as his front end nearly hits the back of the Acura as it heads into the corner, on the far outside nearly hitting the mountain wall on the outside and nearly hitting another mountain wall on the inside as Jeager follows just as close as they both head onto a fast right.

Inside the NSX, Bill brakes hard for the right hander before getting back on the throttle as he hears' the feline supercharger scream along wish the engine's wail as he keeps full throttle thru a fast sweeping left as he continues uphill as a tight right hander is coming up.

"_...he fell earlier than I thought. But those rocks really did him in. I barley had enough time to react. I just acted by instincts... But I'm not out of the woods yet. I'd give the lead back or go for another run, but I doubt he's willing to back down even with what I did...and plus he's still in the fight... He'll be able to make up for the gap in the higher speed sections...so I'll just go as fast as I can and pray I'll outrun him. Cause he's anything but slow."_

He cracks a smile as he brakes into the corner, turning in right as he eases back onto the throttle as he clips the apex and heads for the outside as he see's another very tight right hand curve come up.

Meanwhile at the summit, Brandon was leaning back on the left hand side of his SW, looking at the white EG civic across the road. It's driver walking over to him.

"_...so... just under 6 feet, short black hair, he seams to have more of a european decent...red t-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers. He doesn't seam to look tough, but you can never judge somebody by their looks."_

Brandon thought as the man got closer.

"You're my opponent tonight, right?" the EG driver asked as he looked towards Brandon.

"Yeah, that's the idea. Why?"

"I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"It's in my car. You do _want_ to know what it is."

"That can't be said until I know just what."

"Just take a look."

With that, he walks over to the hood of his car...

"_Carbon fiber hood...already saw that."_

And then he opens it to reveal the engine. Brandon's eyes widen a bit.

"Wait a second...that kind of pipeing...that turbine...an...air compressor?... that's a supercharger... just like in the NSX... wait a second... you've got a--"

"Yeah, a B16A, the Civic Si**_R _**II isn't sold in America, so I got this engine off a junked civic in Japan. Messed around with the computer, changed the internals, did a few other things. It does about 280 brakehorsepower to the front tires."

Brandon's eyes widened slightly before narrowing down as he looked at the engine.

"That's _understeer_ city USA if you ask me."

"Leave the understeer to American muscle if you ask me... but then again you did loose to a muscle car not that many weeks ago."

"Don't underestimate a car or assume anything. Even the C4 Corvette could take on an R32 GTR."

"Doubtful."

"You never know until you try. What I don't get is, why the supercharger? Since it's FF, that'll only make the tires push forward, so why increase the power?"

"Why does your car have **_320_ _brakehorsepowe_r** if **_oversteer_** is a problem, especially when shifting the weight around in a mid-engine car. Plus... if I recall... you used to drive a Civic EG anyway. You managed to deal with the understeer just fine."

Brandon closed his eyes before chuckled as he opened them.

"You're right, I did before getting the MR2."

"By all means 320 **_turbocharged_** horses out of that celica engine... on one end of logic, impossible to control. But obviously that car's got the modifications to handle it. What's more, you're very used to how that car handles. _Few_ people can just toy around with an MR like it's their own hands."

"Maybe...But what about you?"

"I went for a supercharger for the obvious. I can control the output as much as I can control my right foot. Plus the power is useful on the straits, even though the downhill diffuses to a high extent the power difference. Mind you, it's only a civic."

"Your car must have been heavily modified like mine. Your acceleration even uphill was nearly as quick as the NSX's, but how if your car only had 280 horsepower. The NSX must have had at least 400, at some point you did fall behind it."

"420 to be exact. Initial acceleration up to 40 is about the same, but after that the NSX is on a leauge of it's own."

"_...so only 10 give or take a horse compaired to Jeager... but it's supercharged vs turbo...turbos get more lag than a superchagrer...but...superchargers don't give as much strait away speed on longer straits but given it's an NSX... and it's engine is no slouch... he might be able to fend off Jeager in the higher speed sections."_

"I see... but why tell me?"

"It's just me. You seam like a good enough opponent. For somebody in a muscle car to beat you, he must have been good."

"Not that it should be an excuse, but it was his home track... and to be honest I was careless in one last area. He just took the advantage."

"...really? That's interesting given your last loss was to an RX-7. What kind was it?"

"Well, it was a--"

"THEY'VE JUST PASSED THRU THE LOWER SPEED SECTIONS! JEAGER HAS RETAKEN THE LEAD!"

One guy far off shouted, catching both driver's attention.

"_Retaken?... you mean Jeager got passed once already?"_

Brandon thought as the other driver sighed before starting to speak.

"At this point it'll be to the foot to the floor, who can put the power to the ground earlier." he started.

"The NSX's supercharger and midship layout will give a straitaway advantage, but the RX-7's turbo will keep Jeager in the fight until corner entrances. It'll also be a braking match, and who's car will actually keep in place until the end with tires also thrown into the mix... cornering speed wise, it'll be down to the driver as both cars can handle well so long as neither driver is stupid...who do you think will win?"

...He asked Brandon

"To be honest, I have no idea. I came to the same conclusion as you did. It will be a coin toss."

"Okay... well who do you _want_ to win?"

Meanwhile, the RX-7 comes sideways out of a fast left hand corner, it's right rear nearly hitting on the mountain wall as it recovered from the said drift, the NSX right on it's tail as the road curves mildly to a left, still going uphill as they speed on by a mild right to a very short strait.

Ahead was a long tight left as the NSX gets up to the RX-7's left side as Jeager looks to his left before back on the road. Both cars brake at the same time as both drivers downshift to 2nd as they go in side by side into the left, Bill holding the inside with Jeager on the outside, they side by side as bystanders watch in shock and awe as they head for the next turn.

"This is the 37th corner! There coming in side by side! The Mazda is on the inside, the Acura on the right! The're both braking, and the Acura has broken ahead and both are drifting thru the corner with the NSX back into the lead! There heading up another strait, that's leading up into a very long left hander! Both cars are bumper to bumper going flat out!"

"A NSX is MR! Bill's sliding it! He really must be fired up today!"

"But isn't drifting on the mountain _uphill_ more of a disadvantage than _downhill_?"

"They must be so into it neither of them really cares or something."

"...Or the fact thru this part it doesn't have the same incline as the other area too...

This is a really tense battle. It seams like both the NSX and RX-7 are equal, but the issue is going to be on the next big corner."

"What corner is that?"

"It's a very sharp right hander... and after that, there there's only that sharp left, anyone who can catch the lead after that has won the race. It's been proven in nearly every single battle, and I'm sure tonight will be no different."

"You sure? Both guys are going at it like no tomorrow. This could go down to the last strait."

Meanwhile at the summit.

"Many people figure that the deciding point will be at a 90 degree right hander."

"Why that corner?"

"Because afterward, there's only a sharp left, but most feel after that 90 degree, it's been a decided race."

"Even so, it isn't considered a win until you reach the finish line. There is still that sharp left, and after that a moderate curved left, right and then a very long right hander. But then again the roads are especially narrow in that area."

"Yes. A lot of the track is narrow, especially in the early sections, but when it starts to wind up and the straits get longer, the road is actually wider, but when you near the end, it gets narrow all over again. Jeager must have passed Bill when the roads started to get wider."

Inside the RX-7, Jeager keeps on the NSX's tail as the red Acura's brake lights turn on first, Jeager brakes in turn, downshifting to 2nd as the NSX keeps rear tire traction while the FD starts to slide, but then as the corner starts to end the car regains it and starts to pull up to the NSX's left hand side as the corner curves mildly left before right, as both see the next corner ahead of them.

"_This 90 degree right hand corner will decide who will win this."_

Bill thought as both cars came closer to it.

"_Because after it, is only one final sharp left corner and a few moderate turns, whoever can get the better exit out of it, nearly every single time had the race then and there. If not, then it goes down to that left."_

"_My only hope of overtaking Bill is to outbrake him into that corner...I've been trying to keep the load off the front tires by using the rear. But that just reduces only rear tire grip when doing that...I wonder if all four can just hold on long enough so I can overtake him **and** hold on until the end of the race."_

Both cars barrel down the sharp curving right as the 90 degree approaches, a guardrail on the outside and a mountain wall on the inside as Bill brakes first, Jeager half a second later as the FD starts to go sideways still braking as Jeager lets off, reapplying the gas as the car starts to gain more of an angle.

Bill's eyes widen as he presses on the brakes even harder as his tires front tires start to lock up in an instant before they start moving again as he watches the FD slide sideways into the corner.

"_...he's going in too fast...no way he'll be able to recover in that distance at that angle! He'll crash either into the mountain or off into the ravine!"_

The FD continued to slide as it nearly hit the apex with it's right front as it headed for the outside, the front tires still pointing the opposite way as the rear tires start to regain grip, the car's left front nearly scrapes on the guardrail as he recovers.

"_...too wide..."_

Jeager thought as he see's the NSX on the inside, tire and brake smoke in it's wake as both cars exit the corner, the NSX starts to get a lead but then the FD surges ahead as both cars are neck and neck as they head down the strait as a sharp left hand corner was quickly approaching. Bill eye's started to narrow again as he looked at the FD before on the road, upshifting into 3rd as he keeps on the gas.

"_...he barely recovered... I don't know what he was trying, it looked like he was going too fast and had too much an angle to recover...he tried to do a braking drift, trying to slide into the inside and take the line, the roads are narrow so he tried to use the car's length as a road block so I couldn't pass."_

His left hand grew tighter on the wheel as his right was on the shifter as both cars headed for an upcoming sharp left corner.

"_...but has it really given you an advantage? You lost a **lot** of speed going into that corner, not to mention you nearly wrecked your car if you had gone any wider than that...not to mention what kept me from overtaking you was in part the fact I braked even harder than usual thinking you were going to crash. My tires and brakes have paid the price for that. This next corner is the last resort for making a pass, if you can pass this, the last few will be no problem. Who will take the better line there?"_

Meanwhile a number of spectators were at this last corner as coming into view were the two cars.

"Here they come."

"There going in very fast!"

The RX-7 comes in barely half a car length in front of the NSX as it was on the far left, the Acura on the right as they both were quickly approaching the corner at high speed. Both drivers braked hard at the same time, Jeager off the brakes first followed by the NSX as it was now on the FD's right side as both cars dive into the turn as they started to veer sideways as the NSX started to edge just barely into the lead as both cars slid side by side thru the corner, halfway into it, both cars were neck and neck as Jeager felt the car slide towards the outside nearly hitting the NSX, Bill sees the car and contesters less, letting the car slide out more as both exited the corner. The NSX _barely_ ahead of the RX-7 as a sweeping left was approaching.

"_It isn't over until the finish line damnit!"_

Jeager thought, gritting his teeth, eyes open and focused as he see's the bend ahead, as with Bill, a smile was on his face behind his helmet as his right hand moved from the wheel to the shifter.

"_It's been a very long time since I've been this excited!"_

He thinks as he goes in full tilt thru the corner as the road started to curve right and then strait as Jeager kept on him as ahead was a final long winding right bend.

"This is the last corner!" Shouts one spectator from off the road on the said bend as more spectators look on.

"Both Jeager and Bill are neck and neck for the final corner! Neither one of them seam to be backing off! It seams like this battle isn't over yet after all! ... here they come!"

Bill breaks first, Jeager a half-instant later as both cars head in the corner.

"There side by side thru the bend! Neither one is giving up their lines... it looks like... Bill is starting to lose control, he's heading on the outside and Jeager is heading right for the inside... both have recovered and... Jeager is in the lead!"

At the summit, Brandon, Mark and everyone else is looking down the curving right as head up barely a tire length ahead was Jeager with Bill right behind as everyone looks shocked as both cars head down the final stretch.

"There still neck and neck?"

"Jeager's barely ahead! Bills just right behind him!"

Mark and Brandon both look surprised as the Acura and Mazda approach the finish line. The NSX gaining distance on the RX-7 foot by yard, but just then the, FD passes the line first, half a foot ahead of Bill as the crowd broke in shock, awe and cheers as both cars started to slow down.

"_...Bill...lost?"_

Mark thought, his mouth slightly open before closing it as he looks in disbelief.

"_You gota be **kidding** me. Bill's a professional, how could some guy even with his skill...beat him? I can't believe it. You just don't go and beat a PRO for crying out loud."_

"_...Jeager won?"_

Thought Brandon as the FD pulled in slowly next to the MR2 in the opposite direction as Jeager and Chris ran up to the Mazda just as the car pulled to a stop. It's engine turned off as the left side door opened first. A few seconds later, Jeager's left foot steeped out first followed by the right as he climbed out before pausing, and then closing the door. He then turns to face his teammates, his expression was blank as he blinked before looking around, stopping as he saw the NSX as he walked towards it, Bill already out as he took of his helmet and placing it gently on the roof of the NSX before turning towards Jeager.

"_He looks just as surprised as we are."_ Brandon thought as he walked towards the crowd."

Bill only had a smile on his face as he looked towards Jeager.

"That was a good race son. I don't think I've ever had such a hard run here in a long time. It felt good to go all out. I think it was pretty clear, I've lost and you've won."

"... ..." Was all Jeager could reply.

"heh... you really are surprised you won."

"...y...yeah...I...it's just I can't believe it. I had gotten this impression from you before racing that... you really do have a LOT of skill, more so than me. I can't help but feel like my win is a fluke."

"Nah, it wasn't. You were great, you really showed determination, I would not want anything less than that."

He then held his right hand out.

"Thanks for the race, it was very fun."

Jeager looked confused for a second before nodding with a smile as he shook his hand with his right.

"I hope to race against you again some day kid, you might prove to really be something."

"...Yeah."

"...I think now's the time we get to the downhill."

"I think so too."

"But before that. I think we need to take care of those rocks."

Jeager nodded.

"Rocks?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah. They weren't there when we first ran up the road, but when we were heading up again full tilt, there were some fallen rocks. We both barley avoided them. They will be a problem on the downhill if we don't remove them."

Brandon and Mark both nodded as everyone waited.

"Okay." Called one man with a radio as he walked to the waiting racers.

"The guys have just moved the rocks. We've checked parts of the track, didn't find any fallen rocks so it's assumed to be clear."

"Alright then." said Bill, "Now we can start."

"Yeah." Jeager replied.

Brandon nodded to this as he walked to his SW as Mark did the same for the EG, everyone started to clear the roads again as the red Toyota and white Honda both pull up slowly to the starting line, the Civic on the left, the MR2 on the right as Jeager walked up in front of and between both cars as he raised his hands.

"Alright! I'm starting the countdown!... Ten seconds!...Ten..."

That said, Brandon was revving the engine, hearing the turbo spoil and cut off as he looked to his left to see the Civic. Inside that, Mark kept his eyes on the road ahead as his engine's noise was accompanied by a feline-like wail every time he pressed on the throttle as he then looked to the Toyota.

"...Eight!... Seven!..."

"_It's time to see what the MR2 ace can do."_

"...Six!...Five!"

He thought as flames spat out from the car's exhaust as he revved the engine.

"...Four!"

"_I know I'm going to be at some distatvantage on the straits, but the acceleration should be enough even against a MR2 for me to keep in the earlier sections. If I can keep in business by the later section...I can win."_

"Three!"

"_...Lets see how you handle your Civic Mark..."_

"...two!... one!... GO!"

-------------

Doing this chapter on on end took more work in several ways than I thought it would.

One being the fact ... well I wanted to skip this part becuase I didn't feel like going so much on some of the characters. But then again, I didn't want to just put people out there just to be simply knocked down or just defeat other people, but actually create characters that even if they aren't of significant focus a lot of the time, to actually have a background visible in some way.

I never really thought about developing Bill, Mark and the others beyond being drivers, but I think I will. A lot more work but worth it in the end (I just pray I don't go crazy with what else I do have in mind with some of the other guys I've yet to introduce).

I realize I'm going long (chapter wise anyway) so I'll just stop here and leave the rest for the Deviantart account. That will also expalin to an extent why I used cars like the NSX and EG Civic even though on one end isn't an issue, but I'd figure at least maybe I'd give some explination. This also goes characterwise as some of you figure no way in hell any given pro would lose to a street-racer (even though by fluke it happened with Takumi, and well, at the time I wrote this I had yet to see the 'god hand' race even though I have an idea of the results already...). Or that I could be somehow saying America's pros aren't that good or some crap.

Well no... and that will be expalined on my deviantart account.

That's about it...Till later.


	16. A note on things as of late

Announcement 01

I should have said this a long time ago...

A long explanation/rant on some things.

I would have put this up on the forums but I doubt anyone reads them, so I'm going to leave it here, far as I can tell this does not really violate any rules, but if so, I'll just remove this part, put it up on a forum and hope for the best.

A reason why I have not updated this story in over 2 years is rather a lot of reasons. One of them being that prior to the end of the spring semester of 2006, my computer went out and had to be sent back for repairs, there was actually a notice for it but I was late, and because of that it took a long while.

That combined with other factors, and I more or less had lost the drive to keep writing. Furthermore other things came up, including what I want to do with my life, as a direction I previously took didn't fall to where I really felt for the time being.

Later came a number of classes in art and as of now, I've been thinking about doing this whole thing all over again (and by again I mean for the 2nd or 3rd time), one major reason is that I've been working on a more original racing story, among many things, it's an experiment to try out a lot of things, and is a priority one story, until I get that at the very least outlined from start to end, this story is going to be on hiatus, if not awaiting to be re-done.

Why is because between 06 and 08 my writing style has changed a lot, or at the least a way to go about some things, and even though on one end it would be good to show this progress thru an upcoming chapter, along with my change in style, I realized that even though I had thought of a start and an end to this prologue arc, I've not thought it out as through as I've now done with my current story (and even in that case, I'm still working out the explicit details to a point in which I'm satisfied with them). I could make revisions and such, but I think a far better approach would be to just re-start the thing again.

When I'll do that...I can't say, I want to finish what I've got on my plate, both written and illustrated, then I'll give it a shot. In the meantime, this story will stay up until I do get about re-doing it. Sorry if this somehow disappoints, but for now that is my plan.

Until then...


End file.
